A New Feeling
by SilverIce0
Summary: Its their first year in High School, Natsu enters Fairy Tail Academy. Lucy's Popular with the guys. Why? Her fathers rich, she's cute, why wouldn't she be? Will Natsu who was never really interested with girls start falling for Lucy? Will someone get in the way? NaLu! Maybe Gajeel x Levy, Gray x Juvia. R&R! rated T just in case...
1. Chapter 1

First Year

It was the last week of summer vacation. This year would be Natsu Dragneel's first year of high school. Of course he wasn't entirely excited, but at least he'll still be with his friends. He was spending his last week at the beach with some of his childhood friends, Erza, Gray Loke and Lisanna. At first they were just standing in front of the waves getting wet as the waves splashed them. Lisanna was excited for the new year to start as did Erza. Gray wasn't too thrilled. All he wanted was for the day to get cooler, it was too hot for him.

" Well this is the last week we can truly enjoy ourselves." Erza said.

" Yeah but we still have another week to get ready." Lisanna said as she stepped out of the water. They left the beach each going to their homes.

Natsu was greeted by a girl with long blue hair.

" Hey Natsu-san welcome back!" She said dancing around.

" Hey Wendy," Natsu replied as he started walking to the kitchen.

" Oh Natsu," His mother, Grandine, greeted him " Your dad has something for you."

" Really?" Natsu looked up surprised. Grandine nodded and pointed to the stair case. Natsu left the kitchen to see what his dad had for him. He was in his room standing by the closet holding a white scarf with scale like lines.

" Oh Natsu, I though you might like this, it's going to get cold soon you know with autumn and winter coming up." He said holding out the scarf to Natsu to see. " It was mine when I was a kid, though I don't wear it anymore." Natsu held it in his hands studying it. It was old but looked brand new.

" Thanks dad." Natsu put on around his neck, studying himself in a mirror by one of the cabinets. His father smiled at him, as left going to his room.  
The week seemed to pass as fast as it began, It was almost time for school to begin.

* * *

Natsu arrived at his school, he was in his car with his father staring out the window. He was excited to see his other friends, but wasn't so excited about the school work he would have to do.

" Bye Natsu," His father waved to him as he got out of the car.

" See ya," Natsu waved back. He watched his father leave, then headed to the front of the school. The first thing he had to do was get his dorm room key, and classes. He started down the hallway when he bumped into a familiar black haired boy. He was standing in the middle of the hall way talking to a girl with dark blue eyes, blue hair that was tightly curled at the base. Gray turned around to see Natsu.

" Oh hey Natsu," Gray said waving.

" Hey, who's that?" Natsu asked pointing at the girl behind him.

" I-I'm Juvia. Juvia Lockser." She answered.

" Oh well nice to meet you." She smiled at them.

" Where are you headed?" Gray asked.

" Well, I was going to get the keys to my dorm room."

" Then I'll go with you, I need to get mine too."

After saying good-bye to Juvia they headed to down to a room. There was a small line of kids waiting to get their keys and classes. Natsu and Gray stood at the back of the line waiting. It wasn't long before it was their turn. A tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face stood their.

" I'm Porlyusica, I see your here for you dorm keys and class schedules?" They nodded. " Whats your names?"

" Gray Fullbuster."

" Natsu Dragneel."

She handed them their keys, and a piece of paper which told them which class they had.

" Well look at this, we have the same room." Gray said grinning. Natsu sighed. As they headed to the door they saw that the hall was full of guys and girls. The guys were all in a giant circle surrounding one person. The girls were doing the same thing on the other side of the hall.

" Whats going on?" Natsu asked as he shoved his way through the crowd of students. As he came to the front he noticed a girl standing in the middle. She had blonde hair tied into two ponytails, she had brown eyes. All the guys around her were either flirting or blushing. The other group made up of girls were surrounding a boy. Natsu couldn't see him that well because of all the girls. He stared at the blonde girl, his face slightly flushed. She looked at him and smiled. Gray grabbed Natsu and left the crowd of people, and headed to the dorm rooms.

" No wonder there's a bunch of people around her, she's kinda cute." Gray commented.

Natsu said nothing. They found their dorm room, the inside was huge, they had a couch in front of a flat screen t.v. Natsu sat down and stared at the t.v. in front of him. Gray unpacked his stuff and sat on his bed. It was quite for a while until Gray broke the silence.

" So... whats your first two classes?"

" Uh, English and Math." Natsu sighed. " Why math! I'm gonna fail..." Gray laughed.

" Maybe you should pay attention?"

" ..."

" Anyway tomorrow's just a regular day, classes don't start for the next couple days. We'll have lunch with our friends."

Natsu smiled at the idea. He hasn't seen most of them since last year before summer break.

" Yeah. Can't wait."

* * *

It was afternoon when Natsu and Gray decided to go for lunch. They were to meet their friends in the cafeteria. The cafeteria wasn't full of students since school hasn't started. Natsu saw his friends all sitting at one table. Gray and Natsu took a seat with them. Lisanna, Elfman, and Mira were all there, along with Juvia, Erza, and Loke.

" Hey Natsu!" Lisanna said. Natsu waved at them.

" Whats up everyone?" Gray asked.

" Nothing we're just hanging out like always, right Erza?" Loke said leaning on the red haired girl who glared at him.

" Yeah, though we're missing a few friends." Erza said as Loke sat up straight again.

" It seems Levy, Jet, Droy and Gajeel arn't here yet." Mira said thoughtfully.

" They haven't checked in yet... I guess there at home." Lisanna said.

" I'm going to get something to eat." Natsu said as he stood up.

" I'll come too." Lisanna got up from where she sat.

" Okay."

They left the group. On the way to get their lunch Natsu glanced at Lisanna and saw her smiling at him. They got their food and was heading back to their table when the cafeteria doors opened. The blonde girl came in alone. She saw that only a few students were in here so she went up to the table where Natsu and the others were.

" Hello," She smiled.

" Who are you?" Loke asked.

" I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

~End of Chapter~

* * *

**Hope you like my first chapter! **

**Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

" I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." The blonde girl said. " I thought that since you guys were the only ones here that I could, hang out with you all? I have no friends here yet."

" Well you can hang out with us, we could all be your friends too." Mira said clapping her hands together. Lucy smiled at them.

" Thanks."

" By the way I'm Mirajane."

" Lisanna."

" Elfman!"

" Erza Scarlet."

"Loke."

" Natsu Dragneel."

" Gray Fullbuster."

" Juvia Lockser."

They all left the cafeteria and went outside to talk about their summer vacations. Lucy however only listened to the others and kept silent the whole time. It was around dinner time when they all left, some going to the cafeteria to eat. The others went off to their rooms. Lucy remembered that she didn't get her room yet she only came yesterday to look around. She headed off to the room down the hall. Hopefully it was still open. She walked in where she met Porlyusica who was talking to the principle of the school Makarov.

" Um, excuse me?"

" Yes?" Porlyusica turned around to face her.

" Well, can I get the key to my room?"

Porlyusica nodded as she went to get it. Makarov sat on chair behind the counter. Porlyusica came back to give Lucy her key.

" You have a room mate, she's already in the room." Lucy nodded and thanked her. She left to the dorm rooms when she ran into someone. It was a boy, he had spiky black hair and ice blue eyes. He was smiling at her as her face turned a light shade of red.

" S-sorry." She said as she walked around him.

" Its fine," He answered. She left him and continued on to the dorms. When she finally came to her door she unlocked it and went in. A girl with blue hair, with the top cut short and the bottom longer, tied up with a yellow bandana around her head, her hair wavy and wild, with locks hanging down the sides of her face. She looked up to Lucy and smiled.

" Hi, you must be my room-mate right? I'm Levy McGarden nice to meet you."

" Oh, nice to meet you too. I'm Lucy Heartfilia." She said shaking hands with Levy. Lucy noticed that Levy had books stacked up on the shelf and some on her bed.

" So you like books?" Lucy asked.

" Yep! I love them."

" Me too!"

" I guess that's what we have in common huh?" Levy said her smile growing bigger. Lucy smiled back. She had a feeling she was going to enjoy herself with her room mate.

* * *

Natsu woke up to hear the alarm go off. He didn't want to get up, he was too tired. He side glanced at the clock, it was 6:00am. Too early for him. Why was the damn thing even on? Natsu slammed his hand against it turning it off. He turned around in his bed and tried to get back to sleep. It was no use though, he was tired but he couldn't get back to sleep. He looked at the window, it was bright outside. Natsu got up out of bed and looked at Gray who was still asleep. Too tired to do anything he went to the bathroom, and got ready for the day. It was 6:45 when he came out. He decided to wake Gray since he was already awake himself.

" Yo, wake up." Natsu said pushing Gray, when he decided that that wasn't going to wake him. He grabbed his pillow and hit Gray with it. Gray stirred, and Natsu hit him again with it.

" W-what do you want..."

" Wake up." Gray looked up and glanced at the clock. Gray sat up fast and looked at Natsu.

" Why didn't you wake me up sooner!"

" Huh?"

Gray sighed, " School starts today. I'll get ready, then we can go to the cafeteria and get breakfast."

Once Gray was ready they left for the cafeteria. It was jam packed with students. Natsu caught sight of Lucy who was talking to some guy. He wanted to go and say hello but he was too hungry so he decided to wait until lunch.

The bell rang for the first class of the day to start, English.

" Hello everyone I'm Mr. Conbolt. Macao Conbolt." Their English teacher said. " To start the day we'll all introduce ourselves, tell us your name, and anything else you might want to add."

* * *

The first to classes seemed to go by very slowly but it was lunch, and Natsu was excited to see everyone. As he went through the cafeteria door he saw Lucy and the others at one table. Lucy was standing and talking to the same guy earlier. Natsu walked up to them.

" Hey Lucy." Natsu waved.

" Oh hey Natsu." She said turning around. Natsu looked at the guy, black spiky hair and blue eyes. " Oh this is Daren."

" Hey." Daren said. Natsu didn't say anything, he just stared, then he turned to the food court.

" I'm gonna go get something, I'll be back." He said leaving. He didn't know why but when ever Lucy smiled at him he felt his heart skip a beat.

At the table Natsu watched as Daren left Lucy as she joined the table. Natsu remembered how the first day he saw her she was surrounded by boys.

" So Lucy your pretty popular here aren't you?" Natsu asked.

" W-well, I guess..." Lucy's eyes focussed on her food. " My dad is kinda rich..."

The bell rang for their next class. Natsu walked with Gray since they both had the same class. P.E.

" She is cute ya know." Gray whispered to Natsu.

" I guess..." He whispered back.

" That's probably another reason why she's popular."

" Why are we whispering?" Gray shrugged.

After their classes were over Natsu decided to sleep early. He did have to wake up again early, even if he didn't want to. He couldn't wait for the weekends.

~End of Chapter~

* * *

****  
**Thanks for reading, please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Its been a month since school started. Everyone was excited about the Halloween party that was coming up in a few weeks. The last month went by fast for everyone. The school was already being decorated with Halloween orange and black banners, and pumpkins. Lucy was in the grassy field outside sitting on a bench and staring at the trees, when she saw pink spiky haired blur pop up in front of her. The boy was grinning at her. She smiled back.

" Hey Natsu."

" Hey, what are you doing here?" Natsu asked looking around.

" I'm waiting for Levy, we were going to the library."

" Oh,"

" Speaking of which, there she is," Lucy pointed, Natsu turned around.

" Lu-chan, are you ready?"

" Yup," She got up and started to walk, " Bye Natsu!" She ran off.

The library was huge, though it was certainly not as big as the one a her home. The area was also decorated. Levy was looking for a book to do a project on, since they both like books, Lucy decided to be her partner.

After the library they decided to have lunch with everyone. On the way they ran into a guy with long spiky black hair and metal piercings.

" Hi Gajeel." Levy said.

" Whats up shrimp." Gajeel said. Levy puffed her cheeks.

" D-don't call me that."

" Where's Jet? And Droy?"

" Huh. Now that you mention it I haven't seen them yet." Levy said looking around, " I guess their oversleeping, it is Saturday anyway." Levy smiled.

" Well usually their always hanging around you," Gajeel muttered," Anyway I'm going, see ya shrimp."

" I wonder what he wanted." Lucy shrugged.

The cafeteria wasn't crowded, most of the students went to hang out off campus during the weekends. Lucy stayed on campus with Levy most of the time. She hasn't left campus in a while so she was thinking of going to hang out at a beach while they still can. She wanted to invite everyone else, since she already asked Levy about it. She noticed right away that Natsu and Gray weren't in the Cafeteria.

" Hey everyone!" Levy said as they walked up to the table.

" Hey guys have a seat." Erza said patting the space next to her. They sat.

" Where's Natsu and Gray." Lucy asked.

" Their probably out fighting in their room or something." Elfman answered.

" So what do you think about the up coming party?" Mira asked.

" Can't wait!" Levy exclaimed

" I'm so excited!" Lucy chimed.

" Juvia hears that its a dance party!"

" Don't you dance at any party?" Elfman asked

" Not all,"

" We can wear costumes right!" Lisanna asked.

" That's what Halloween's for." Erza answered.

" Do you guys know what your wearing?"

" Nope."

The afternoon kinda went by fast. Lucy forgot to mention the beach to them. She decided to wait until dinner since Natsu and Gray weren't here.

* * *

By the time Natsu left his room it was already dinner. I was starving since he missed lunch. He was too busy arguing with Gray about something stupid. As he walked down the hall he saw Daren talking to Lucy.

_' Their always together huh?' _Natsu thought. But it didn't matter to him. He just wanted food before he died of hunger. He walked passed the two, as he glanced a Lucy she looked at him and smiled, he turned back before she saw his face turn red. For some reason he's been getting butterflies in his gut. He didn't know what was going on. As he made his way to the cafeteria Lisanna stopped him, she was smilling.

" Natsu did Lucy tell you?" She asked, she was excited.

" Huh?"

" She said she was going to the beach tomorrow, are you coming?"

" Uh, sure."

" That's great! I'll tell the others." She ran off to their table. Natsu went to get his food. As he sat with everyone, he listened to everyone talk about the party and the beach. Lucy came through the cafeteria door. Daren wasn't with her, and for some reason Natsu was happy about it. Levy, Jet, Droy and Gajeel followed behind her.

" Hey guys."

" Hey Lucy." Mira said.

" So Gajeel finally decides to show up!" Natsu a hint of sarcasm in his voice

" Shut it!"

" So are you and Levy..." Gray said grinning wickedly.

" O-of course not idiot!" Gajeel shouted.

" Yea Levy would never date someone like him right Levy?" Droy stated. Levy was blushing. Jets mouth dropped.

" A-anyway, I was thinking that next week if anyone is going to get costumes for the party they could come with me." Levy said changing the subject. Erza nodded.

" Yeah, I might want to get a new costume, something cute."

Lucy faced Natsu, who blushed when she smiled.

" So Natsu, do you know what your going to wear?"

" No, well actually," He said thinking," Nope."

" I can't wait. Its going to be fun!" She said thoughtfully. Natsu grinned at her. " Yeah me too.

~End of Chapter~

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews so far! Glad you like it. Hopefully it will come out good.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Beach

It was Sunday morning, Lucy was getting ready to go to the beach with her friends. She met up with the girls outside the dorm, discussing on getting costumes for Halloween and if they should secretly get the guys costumes and force them to wear it, as they waited for the guys. Most of the girls were already wearing their bikini's.

" So, we're all here?" Erza asked.

" Yeah, I think so." Mira said.

" Alright then lets go. The beach isn't far from here so we'll walk."

It took them around an hour to reach the beach by foot. Once they got their Levy, Lucy, and Juvia and Lisanna ran for the water. Erza and Mira laid down facing the sun. Gray and Natsu... well they just got into another fight, chasing each other at first around the beach, then tried doing competitions, who can make the best sand sculpture. They both failed, Natsu ended up completely covered in sand. Elfman and Loke joined Natsu and Gray.

When the day ended, Natsu and Gray went to the dorms without eating while the others went into the cafeteria. As they were eating Lucy noticed Daren coming up to her, he was slightly blushing, they started talking most of the time they had left of the day before Lucy went to bed. No one noticed Loke carefully watching Daren. He didn't like the guy, for some reason he felt a little to suspicious. Even though he looks like a nice guy, flirting with Lucy and all.

" Levy," Lucy said as she sat down on her bed.

" Yeah?"

" When Saturday comes we could find some costume that matches each other."

" Like... Ah! I know!," She giggled.

" What? What?," Lucy asked impatiently.

" Hehe, You'll see. And you have to wear it no matter what okay!"

" As long as it isn't stupid, then I guess it will be okay."

" Don't worry it'll be cute!" Levy said smiling. Lucy smiled back, she couldn't help but wonder most of the night, until she went to sleep, what Levy wanted her to wear.

* * *

Shopping

After a long week of study and homework Saturday finally arrived, the girls couldn't wait to find something to wear for the upcoming party. They were all searching for something, Levy found something perfect for Lucy, but she wouldn't let her see, not until she bought, then Lucy can't refuse it.

The boys stayed at school, talking in the cafeteria. Natsu was in the hall when he saw Daren walking up to him. At first he thought the he would pass him but Daren just stopped in front of him.

" Hey," The boy said to him.

" Uh, hi."

" Do you have any girlfriends?" He asked.

' _Did he just ask me that? Whats with him?' _Natsu thought.

" N-no, why?"

The boy just smiled, which was creepy. Natsu stared at him.

" Well no wonder, your such an idiot."

_Twitch _

__" What?" Natsu growled. _'He barley knows me and he's calling me an idiot?" _

Daren ignored him and walked away, which made Natsu angry. He so desperately wanted to beat the living hell out of him, but he turned away and headed for the cafeteria instead. Once he got into the cafeteria he slumped down next to Loke who was sitting at their usual table.

" That jerk." Natsu muttered.

" Huh?" Gray faced Natsu, " What's the matter?"

" He called me an idiot I can't believe it!"

" Who?" Loke asked.

" Well, you are one, I'm not so surprised he said it." Gajeel said.

" Who?" Loke repeated.

" Daren."

" He doesn't even know me! We only met a couple times!"

" It's not so hard to figure out you're an idiot you know. Besides he probably didn't mean anything." Gray said as he grinned.

Natsu glared at him. Just as he was going to speak the doors of the cafeteria opened, Lucy and the other girls came in carrying bags. They were giggling as they approached the boys. Erza shoved bags into each of the boys arms.

" There for you, we picked out costumes for you."

" I don't want one." Natsu said.

" Yeah, I didn't even want to dress up." Gajeel said opening the bag. He pulled out some black pirates costume. " You're freakin' kidding me! I'm not wearing this." He said throwing the bag at Erza.

" Whats this suppose to be?" Natsu said holding up his.

" I thought you... might like to be a prince or something." Lucy said shrugging. Natsu blushed, if anything came from her he'd wear it. He shrugged and dropped the bag next to him.

" I don't even want to know what you got me." Gray didn't have a bag.

" We didn't get you one. Since you'd probably take off your clothes out of habit." Mira said.

" Yes!" Gray cheered.

" Well we didn't get one for Loke either, we couldn't make up our minds on what he should wear." Lisanna said.

" Levy," Lucy said turning to her, " Can you show me what you got? Please?"

" Alright, I'll show you in our room." Levy answered smiling.

Lucy waved to the others as she went off to her Dorm room.

* * *

Levy opened the bag and pulled out a black, costume. A cat?

" I thought it might look cute on you." Levy smiled.

" But... doesn't it show a little much?"

" Not really, besides it'd look great on you."

Lucy stared at it, not too sure. She didn't really want to wear it, she didn't dislike it. She decided to go with it anyway. It would be kind of dark in the room anyway they wouldn't see her that well.

" All right, I guess. So what are you wearing? "

" Well actually its the usually witch costume." She said holding hers up. It was black and purple. The black parts sparkled in the light.

" It looks nice."

" Thanks."

" I hope the party comes soon..." Levy sighed.

" Me too."

~End of Chapter~

* * *

**Thanks for reading, Hope you liked my chapter :) **

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was the night of the Halloween party, which everyone had waited for. Only at least half the school went since the others were trick or treating together. The room was still crowded though, it was also a bit dark. Natsu found his friends in a corner of the room where the food and drinks were. Once he got there he could see everyone's costumes. Elfman was suppose to be Frankenstein, Mira was a demon, she wore a light blue horns on the side of her head, wings, and tail, her hands had claws. Levy and Juvia were witches , Gray just wore his underpants, Loke made himself look like a cat, Jet and Droy didn't dress up along with Gajeel. Erza was a vampire, Lisanna tried to look like a banshee, she made her hair a bit spiky, and she had long sharp nails, and dark makeup and a dress. Lucy wore the cat costume. Looking at her made Natsu blush.

" Hey Natsu!" Lucy said waving her arms.

" Hey."

Everyone stopped talking and eating and turned to him.

" So you actually wore that huh?" Erza said. Natsu had decided to wear the Prince like costume.

" Yeah." He said.

" Hey looks like we're both cats huh Lucy." Loke said.

" Uh yeah."

The music came on and some people started dancing. Natsu went up to the food and started eating. Afterwards he walked to the group again, Juvia and Gray were already dancing. Lucy came up to him.

" Come on," She said grabbing his arm.

" W-what?" He asked blushing.

" Lets dance," She smiled as she dragged him to the dance area. Gray watched as they danced.

" I though Natsu wasn't interested in this stuff. Why's he dancing with Lucy?" Gray wondered out loud.

" Because he's man!" Elfman shouted walking away Gray staring after him.

Gajeel and Levy looked at each other.

" J-just so you know I'm not going to dance with you." Gajeel said turning away.

" F-fine then I wasn't going to ask anyway." Levy said also turning away. Jet and Droy took their chances.

" I'll dance with you Levy!" Jet said.

" No I'll dance with you!" Droy said. They started arguing as Gajeel grabbed Levy and started dancing. Jet and Droy stared at them dumbfounded.

" Since you insisted." Gajeel said blushing.

" I didn't even ask you but okay." Levy also blushed.

After dancing the guys went to eat some more, while the girls had a little chit chat.

" So are you ever going to tell them." Erza said to Lucy and Levy.

" Um, well... not yet." Levy said looking down.

" Yes, I think." Lucy said. Erza smiled at them.

" W-what about me? " Juvia asked.

" I think he already knows."

" Yeah, it kind of obvious, Maybe he likes you too?" Mira said. Juvia smiled blushing.

" Gray- sama lets dance again!" Juvia yelled running to Gray.

They mostly danced the rest of the night. Natsu never leaving Lucy's side.

* * *

It was morning the day after the Halloween party. Natsu was tired since the party took up most of the night. He was glad it was on Saturday, he could just sleep the rest of the day. It was Lunch when Natsu woke up hungry. He was still tired and didn't want to leave. Gray was gone, probably with Juvia. Those two have gotten to like each other a lot since they first met. And ever since he met Lucy he's been trying to hang out with him more, but it seems he's not the only one taking a liking to her. He hoped they could hang out again. Maybe on break especially Christmas.

Natsu got out of bed and got ready to leave to the cafeteria. No one was in there, probably because everyone is sleeping in. He grabbed some food to eat and left. He found Erza who was standing by the locker area staring at them.

" Hey Erza." Natsu waved.

" Oh hey Natsu." She said turning around.

" So uh what are you doing?"

" I was just thinking. Look at these lockers, there so dirty. They should really clean up the place."

" ... so where is everyone? " He asked knowing what the answer would possibly be.

" Well, lets see, Lisanna, Mira, and Elfman are eating together outside. Loke is probably still asleep. Lucy and Levy are in the Library and Gray and Juvia are together somewhere," Erza smiled to herself," Alone."

" Oh..."

" Anyway I'm going to the principle, he should make people clean up their own lockers." She said walking away, Natsu stared confusingly and glanced at the lockers. Yes they were dusty and some people wrote all over it with sharpie, but is anyone actually going to clean it? Nope everyone is too busy hanging out with friends to be wasting their time on something like this. Erza's just wasting her time.

Natsu decided to go back to his room and see if he can fall asleep he had nothing to do anyways.

* * *

" Yes we're done!" Lucy sighed. Lucy and Levy had just finished their monthly report. It took them most of the month to work on it. Because of the Party last night they were very tired, and somehow managed to work.

" My brain hurts... I think I'm going to go sleep soon." Levy said.

" Yeah me too, hey didn't you want to search something?"

" Oh yeah I was going to get a book, for Loke." Levy said getting up. Lucy followed her to one of the shelves in the library.

" Whats it for?"

" I don't know, he said he wanted a book on the school history or something." Levy answered shrugging.

" History? That doesn't sound like Loke, usually all he wants to do is flirt with girls, why does he want to read about history?"

Levy shrugged. She found a couple of books and left the library. They found Loke standing in the hall near the dorm room area.

" Oh Loke nice, I got your books," She said handing him he books.

" Oh thanks." He said nodding, he headed for the guys dorm.

" Give it back when your done? I want to read it later too. "

" Alright." He waved at them," Bye Lucy."

" Yeah, bye."

" Ugh, Finally I'm done Lets go to our room so I can sleep!" Levy said running for the dorm. Lucy followed behind her still wondering about the books.

~End of Chapter~

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

Its been two day since the Halloween party and ever since Natsu noticed how Daren started to flirt with Lucy more than he already did before. It irritated him. He thought that he could see her at lunch or after the last class of the day. He noticed how his friends were acting weird since the party, well they weren't the only ones. Natsu felt weird himself, and more than usual.

" Hey Natsu pay attention in class! No daydreaming! " their teacher Mr. Conbolt said.

" Huh?" Natsu, " I wasn't day dreaming! I was thinking..."

" Well think about this."

The teacher gave Natsu homework, he had to write an essay as 'punishment' for not paying attention. He was glad the class was over, and it was close to lunch. Right when the bell rang for lunch he raced out the class room and headed to his room to drop of his stuff. When he arrived at the cafeteria he noticed that Lucy wasn't there. Right when he was going to leave he ran into Lisanna.

" Oh hey Lisanna." Natsu said.

" Hey!"

" Do you... do you know where Lucy is?"

" Um I think she's talking with Daren. Hey how about you eat lunch with me?" She smiled.

" Uh, no I have to uh do my homework so I don't have to do it later," He lied. " But uh thanks for asking?"

He walked out the room in search of Lucy. Lisanna was right she was talking with Daren. It took a moment before she noticed I was standing there.

" Oh Hi Natsu." She waved.

" Hi,"

Daren smirked. He thought he saw him glare at me like I interrupted something important.

" Sorry I'm going to the cafeteria see ya Natsu," She smiled.

" Uh yeah."His face went red. After she left Daren gave him a vicious glare.

" What do you want?" Natsu growled.

" I was going to ask you that."

" I came to see Lucy, she wasn't at the cafeteria."

" Well, I was talking to her." He started to walk past Natsu. " And just so you know... she's _mine_."

Natsu stormed off back to the cafeteria.

* * *

Loke was sitting on a bench out in the courtyard with Levy studying the book she got. He was trying to find out more about this Daren that Lucy kept hanging out with, not that he hated the guy but he looked familiar. After searching the second book he found a page about Fairy Tail's students. He looked at some pictures. They were groups of friends that were together. Daren was with a group of boys and one girl. He looked at the history.

" Whoa..." Loke said.

" What?" Levy asked.

" Apparently Daren's has a gang, he's a junior right now, in the past he use to beat up people."

" But that's the past, besides he seems like a nice person."

Loke snorted. " Maybe that's because he wants something? Or maybe he has changed, but I doubt that."

" Well they are just friends."

" I guess but at least we know a tiny bit of his past here. We should be careful just in case he still likes beating people up." Loke said closing the book.

" I can take it back." Levy grabbed the books they had.

" Okay," They left, Levy headed for the library and Loke heading to the dorm.

As he went up the stairs to his room he noticed Natsu down the hall opening his door.

" Natsu!" Loke shouted.

Natsu turned his head," Oh hey Loke." Loke walked down the hall to meet Natsu.

" So whats up?"

" ugh, that jerk..."

" huh?"

" Daren he said Lucy's his, he acts like he's her boyfriend or something." Natsu snorted.

" Hmm."

Natsu stared at him.

" Oh well their friends so no worries." Loke said smiling. " Besides I'm not letting anyone take my girl."

" She's not yours."

" Well she's not yours either."

Natsu shrugged.

~End of Chapter~

* * *

**Sorry this is short. :'( **

**But please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

It was nearly sunset, Natsu was sitting under a tree talking with his friends, Gray, Mira, Lisanna, Juvia, Levy and Gajeel. They were discussing their plans for Thanksgiving break. Lucy was spending time to get to know Daren, so she said. Natsu was planing to meet with his family, Gray was going to see his brother and sister, Lyon and Ultear. Levy decided to stay with Gajeel. And the Strauss family would stay in school. As they were busy talking Loke walked down the path, about to pass them when Juvia saw him.

" Hey Loke!"

He side glanced at her. Everyone looked up to see him, Mira gasped.

" L-Loke? What happened?" Levy asked. Loke had small bruises on his face, his nose had dried blood.

" Ugh, I was attacked..."

" By?" Gray asked.

" Daren," Loke said his name in pure hatred and disgust, " well at least some of his buddies, they took me by surprise."

" That son of a-" Natsu got up clenching his fists.

" Natsu calm down,"Gray said grabbing his shoulder," Loke do you know why?"

" No.." Loke looked at Natsu and walked passed him, quietly whispering," meet me at my room, I have something important to tell you." Then he left.

" I hope he's okay," Levy said.

Natsu started to head to the dorms.

" Natsu I hope your not going to get yourself in trouble." Gray hissed.

" Don't get so worked up, I'm just going to the dorms."

" I'm coming then, I was going there anyway its almost late."

" Fine."Natsu muttered.

Natsu ended up walking to Loke's dorm room with Gray, who was eyeing him suspiciously.

" What?" Natsu glared at Gray.

" Where are you going our rooms that way." Gray pointed down the hall.

" To Loke's, he said he wanted to say something."

Natsu knocked on the door. The door opened slowly at first then opened at full speed.

" Natsu... your here, already..." He turned to Gray," Hey Gray."

" Hey."

" So?" Natsu asked.

" So what?" Loke looked at him.

" What were you gonna say huh?"

" Oh that, well its about Daren."

" If your going to say he's a freakin' bastard then yeah I know that."

" No I mean yes, he is but that's not what I was going to say," Loke hesitated. " Okay so I've seen Daren flirt with Lucy-"

" Your jealous aren't you," Natsu grinned.

" No, I was going to say that he's been flirting with Lucy quite a lot and," Loke said holding a finger up before Natsu could interrupt again," I went to say hey to her, he suddenly went mad, and when she left he-"

" Went berserk?" Natsu suggested rolling his eyes.

" Yes, he did that to you I presume?" Natsu nodded. " Oh well, I think he's obsessed with her or something. He's definitely in love with the girl."

" That's obvious he's been hanging out with her since they first met. And they draw a crowd too, she is popular I'm not surprised that some guy likes her, hell If I didn't already like someone I'd like her." Gray said.

" You like someone?" Natsu and Loke said in unison.

" W-well, did I say that I mean that I uh,"

" He likes Juvia," Natsu yelled.

" Shut up Natsu!" Gray said blushing, " Yes I kinda like her but, don't tell anyone or I'll kick your ass."

" Oh? You wanna fight?"

" Guys, back to the problem." Loke said.

" What problem? So he likes Lucy whats the big deal? " Gray asked.

" Its a big deal!" Natsu and Loke yelled.

" The idiot might do something to Lucy!" Natsu said.

" So... You like her?" Gray grinned.

" Tch."

Gray laughed. " Now look we don't exactly know anything about this Daren yet so cool off okay?"

* * *

Lucy entered the cafeteria followed by Daren. As she sat at the table saying bye to Daren, he glared at Loke and Natsu, who also glared back. Lucy watched them do their little staring contest until Daren finally walked away. The table was a little quieter than usual.

" Okay will someone please tell me whats wrong?" Lucy asked.

" It's nothing..." Natsu muttered.

" Don't say its nothing, everyone's oddly quite today."

" ... Lucy, you don't like someone do you? " Levy asked.

" Huh?" Lucy blushed a little, " Why? "

" Just answer please Lucy." Gray said.

" um... I think... yes..."

" It's not Daren is it!" Natsu blurted.

" What no! Why would I like him?"

" I-I don't know..." He sighed.

" Is that it? That's all?"

" Well yeah."

Lucy sighed. Honestly it could be her but she thinks that every one was keeping something from her.

" Look he's just my friend, I like someone else anyway so don't worry." She smiled.

" Alright," Gray and Levy nodded.

" So Lucy! Are you going to your place for Thanksgiving?" Natsu asked. Lucy looked down at the table.

" Um. Yeah I guess." She didn't really want to go home, but she knew her father would be mad if she didn't show up.

" Ah! Lu-chan I bet your house is awesome right! Is it like a castle? I heard that your house is huge."

" Well yes it is big but I wouldn't really consider it a castle or anything."

The day just slipped by like any other day. She would never have guessed what was coming to her.

~End of Chapter~

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you like my chapter here. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was almost Thanksgiving, Natsu was leaving the cafeteria the hall was crowded like any other day, and Lucy was again surrounded by guys. As Natsu walked pass the crowd he watched as one of the boys walked up to Lucy. He was a little taller than her and he looked shy.

" H-hello, " He said.

" Oh Hi." Lucy said.

" I'm Yuru..."

They went on with their conversation, Natsu just headed to his Class. After an two hours of class it was Lunch. Natsu met up with his friends, he sat down with them.

" Hey Natsu." Mira said.

" Hey guys whats up?"

" Nothing,"

Loke, Gajeel, Levy, Jet and Droy came in through the door. They all looked so glum, except Gajeel, he had his arms crossed. Loke was in the front heading toward their table. Levy sat down next to Gajeel, Jet and Droy on the opposite side, Loke stayed standing.

" You guys, another kid just got beat up." Loke said.

" Oh my..." Mira covered her mouth.

" Who? " Gray asked.

" Some kid named, uh Yuru?"

" Him?" Natsu muttered to himself.

" Thats the guy I was talking to this morning." Lucy gasped.

Natsu, Gray and Loke looked at each other.

" That bastard..." Gray said.

" That's like four this month! Not counting Loke." Jet said.

" Wait Loke?" Lucy asked. Loke sighed and nodded.

" Look maybe... you should stay away from the guy. Daren I mean." Loke said.

" Why?"

" Well he-"

" To put it simply he's going around beating the crap outta anyone who makes him think, does this guy like you." Natsu interrupted.

" Daren is beating people up? That's not true! He's a nice person."

" Well not Daren exactly, more like his little gang of friends." Gray said.

" How do you know their his friends huh? I know Daren and he doesn't like to fight."

" Then you obviously don't know him too well, " Gajeel said. Lunch went by in silence as everyone thought about the situation.

* * *

Thanksgiving Day

Natsu ran out the dorm room onto the school field. He was going home for Thanksgiving and he was excited for the fact that he can relax at home not thinking about any problems he may have at school. His dad was picking him up. His friends were outside waiting for their parents too. Lisanna, Mira and Elfman was just saying bye to everyone since they were staying at school. Gray left with his brother Lyon and his sister Ultear. Natsu's dad's car came by and his father got out along with his sister Wendy.

" Natsu-san!" Wendy cried.

" Hey Wendy."

" So hows school." His father , Igneel, asked.

" Cool, so far." He whispered the last part to himself.

" Hey Natsu!" Lucy said coming up behind him.

" Oh hey Lucy. Your going home too huh?"

" Yeah." She didn't look to happy about it. " That's your dad? And sister?"

Natsu nodded.

" Hello, I'm Wendy!" Wendy said to Lucy.

" I'm Lucy Heartfilia." She turned to Igneel. " Hello Mr. Dragneel."

A black car drove by and stopped.

" Oh I'm going now, by Natsu!" Lucy turned to Natsu's sister and dad," I'm glad I could meet you." Then ran over to her car and left.

" So are we going?" Igneel asked.~

" Yeah."

Once he got to his home he walked into the kitchen. His mom was cooking, getting ready for the Thanksgiving meal.

" So Natsu want to tell us how schools going for you? " Grandine asked. Natsu nodded.

* * *

Lucy arrived at her house it was quite, she started for the stairs that lead to her room. Her maid Virgo met her there.

" Hello miss,"

" Hey Virgo."

Her father walked past her.

" I'm glad you could be here Lucy. Dinner will be ready soon. I expect you to change into a dress." He gave her one of his fake smiles. She nodded.

" Yes father."

She entered her room. Virgo handed her a red and orange dress. The dress was long, the ends sparkled in the light. Once she got dressed she headed to her dining room. Her father was there reading, as she sat down across from him, servants brought in some food. They sat there in silence, as she ate her father kept reading the newspaper. Somehow she had a feeling that this Thanksgiving day would end up like the last. They didn't speak at all that day.

~End of Chapter~

* * *

**Thanks for reading my chapter 's so far and thanks for the reviews! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

It was the last day for Thanksgiving break, Sunday, tomorrow everyone will return to school. Lucy was in her room waiting out the day, she didn't want to confront her father. It was only afternoon, she had Virgo bring her lunch to her room. A while after she finished there was a knock on her door. Before she answered , it opened. Her father stood by the door way. Virgo walked passed him bowing politely before walking down to the kitchen to get the dishes cleaned. Her father's face was emotionless but she knew he was serious.

" Father?" Lucy looked at him questionably.

" Lucy come to my office I have some important matters to discuss with you."

" Yes father..."

When her father left she waited a while before following. As she walked over to his room she wondered about what he could possibly want to say, though she knew for a fact that she was defiantly not going to like it. She stood before her fathers room and opened the door slowly. She walked in and stood in front of his desk. Instead of the emotionless face he was showing earlier he was now slightly glaring, he studied her before talking.

" As you know I'll need a heir for my company soon to take over and keep it going," She could already tell what he was going to say next," I will have you marry a man-"

" An arranged marriage!" She practically shouted. He glared at her.

" Yes an arranged marriage, you'll have a child and that child will be the heir to my company, I'll have more information by the next break you come back."

" No..."

" Excuse me?"

" I said no. I will not get married to some guy that I don't know, that I probably won't like for your own reasons, If you want an heir so badly then why can't you just wait until I find someone I actually like!" She yelled. Her father stood up.

" Because, you will get a man who is not decent enough, I will choose who it'll be and that is final!"

She was disgusted by this, her father arranging a marriage for her, she'll have to spend her life with someone she won't love. ' _maybe he'll be over protective ...' _She she sighed at the thought. She faced the door.

" I won't, I will not get married."

" If you don't, there'll be consequences that you won't like." He said. '_ I bet it won't be as bad as getting married,' _She thought but said nothing. She went for the door and opened it.

" I'll give you until Christmas, if you have anything to say, say it then and if you refuse," He laughed lightly still glaring at her back, " Then you'll be punished, and I promise it will be far worse than getting married."

She left she almost slammed the door but she closed it slowly before it had the chance. She quickly walked away from the room up to her bedroom. She locked the door behind her.

" My father," she whispered, " All he ever cared about was money and his, his company, he's never once thought about my feelings he's neglected me, I've been alone, and to top that off he's getting me married to a man I don't even KNOW!" she yelled out the last part. She sat on her bed in silence. " I just wish he'd actually love me, like a parent should. " She laid down on the bed. She fell asleep before she knew she was actually tired.

* * *

Lunch at school started off normal, until Natsu came up with his ' brilliant' plan. Everyone at their table knew that kids who were seen with Lucy that were flirting were beaten up by Daren's gang. They couldn't prove it, since the kids who were beaten didn't clearly see the guy, most of them were attacked from behind.

" Its despicable! They did no harm to anyone." Erza said.

" We should be careful, this Daren, he's been around Lucy a lot lately, when we come to get her he blows up!" Loke said glancing at Natsu, " And I don't mean literally exploding." He added as Natsu imagined Daren exploding into a billion pieces.

" I don't think it be that bad if he actually explodes." Natsu said. " Any way I was thinking-"

" You were _thinking_? Now there's something." Gray muttered Natsu glared.

" If he attacks anyone who hangs out with Lucy then we should fight back."

" Obviously, why wouldn't we fight back?" Gray asked Natsu ignored him.

" We should have a little group were we learn how to fight good ya know? But not in an actually class."

" Good idea, if we join a class he might find out fast, we'll just train ourselves." Loke said.

" So who actually learned how to fight, like martial arts kinda thing?"

" I have." Erza, Loke , Mira said.

" Mira?"

" Yeah I've had little training but still, you never know when you might need it right?" She smiled.

" So we'll teach you guys,"

" Juvia thinks that's a great idea."

" Okay so after school, where should we meet?" Erza asked.

" Gym? Thats the only place I can think off right now, if someone comes in we'll just pretend where having a little chat." Gray said.

" Alright sounds good."

Lucy walked in followed by Levy. Lucy looked a bit sad but other wise she was herself.

" Hey guys whatcha talking about?"

" Nothing." Loke said. They all knew it was best not to tell her, besides she didn't need to fight, it was her the guy wanted but they doubt he'll attack her.

" Oh okay."

After school everyone but Lucy , Levy, Jet, Droy, and Lisanna, meet at the gym and began training. Natsu and Gray trained with Loke, Juvia and Elfman trained with Mira, Gajeel trained with Erza. At the end of the day the one who got the worst beatings was of course Gajeel.

" You had to choose Erza didn't you, look what you got." Gray laughed.

" She's the strongest, I will fight only the strongest." Gajeel said.

" Yeah well you lost." Natsu said.

" I bet you'll lose to her too." Gajeel said.

" Are you kidding I won't lose to her!"

" Yes you will, dude Erza's scary you shouldn't even want to be around her in training." Gray said.

" Or dancing, Man she's scary when she dances." Loke said. They laughed.

" I'll try her tomorrow." Natsu said.

" Yeah good luck on that. "

~ End of Chapter~

* * *

**Alright! Hope you liked this chapter.**

**I'll be going on a trip to Thailand for 2 weeks so I probably won't be updating, but I'll try. Anyway please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

It was another day In the gym, Natsu has tried to defeat Erza though so far he's failed for the last two weeks and at least five times today. His friends had stopped their little fighting session to watch him fail. Natsu tried kicking at her over and over. She dodged at first then grabbed his leg and pulled causing him to fall over. He got up instantly punching at her, she blocked, grabbed his arm and twisted it. With a cry of pain he stepped back rubbing his arm.

" Okay thats enough for today." Loke said, " I told you you wouldn't beat her."

" Whatever..." Natsu growled. Erza smiled. " I feel like my arms gonna break."

" There's no way you'll beat her." Gray said.

" Shut up, of course I'll beat her."

" Sure."

" Anyway you guys should head to the dorm now." Erza said. They looked at her." Look at the time, it's almost ten, If people wonder where you are and what your doing-"

" Yeah Yeah we know, they'll find out and beat the crap out of us before we know it." Gray said.

" No they won't I'll beat the crap out of them before they beat the crap out of me." Natsu said.

" So your saying they _can _beat the crap out of you?"

" What? No way, I'm stronger than them."

" You just said-"

" I did not!"

" Yes actually you did." Loke pointed out.

" Then forget I said anything." Natsu stormed off to the dorm Loke and Gray following him from behind. As they got closer to the front of the school, they heard a small scream. Natsu headed off toward the sound to find out what it was. Once they got there they found a boy crouching under three other boys. One of them was cracking his knuckles while the other two grabbed the boy and started punching at him and kicking him in the stomach.

" Hey, what do you think your doing?" Natsu shouted walking up to them.

" Whats it look like?" One answered. Natsu walked passed the three boys to the one that was still crouching and grabbed him by the collar.

" Your just gonna let them beat you up? Be a man and fight back!"

" That's what he's worried about?" Loke sighed.

" Dude your starting to sound like Elfman." Gray commented.

Natsu let go of the boy and turned to face the other three. One of the three had black spiky hair on the top, and longer, straighter white hair on the bottom, and he was grinning. The other one has long and spiky blond hair that reaches down to his lower back and had a psychotic grin on his face. The last one has silvery-colored hair in a pompadour style and wearing silver designer glasses.

" Are you friends with Daren?" Loke questioned.

" Who knows? Maybe, Maybe not." The blonde one said.

" I'll take that as a yes."

" Look we have no business with you people so why don't you get lost." The black haired one said.

Natsu grabbed the silvered haired guy and punched him in the face breaking his glasses.

" Look what you did! You broke my favorite glasses. No matter, I have another." He said reaching into his pocket pulling out another and removing the old broken one.

" Tch."

" So your going around beating anyone you see or what?" Gray asked. The black haired boy smiled.

" No, We've just got orders."

" I thought so. That parts pretty obvious since you do work with Daren." Loke said. The black haired boy snickered, still not getting a response from the guy, he went on, " So? What _are _you doing? Attacking anyone who so much as touch Lucy?"

" Well, if they talk to her we beat them up too." The blonde said. They heard a cell phone ring. The black haired boy picked it up.

" Yeah? Hmm, well yes but we got interrupted. By some pink haired idiot, some guy with dark glasses and a black haired punk. Sure sure whatever. See ya." He hung up. Natsu and the rest were staring at him. " Since you already know, that was Daren."

" Of course. So you _were_ beating people up for him!" Natsu exclaimed.

" Is he stupid or what?" The blonde asked. The black haired boy started walking away.

" O-oi!" Gray yelled.

" We're going, by the way you can call me Midnight, that's Zancrow and Rustyrose." He gave a creepy smile, " We'll see each other soon, very soon."

* * *

Its been a while since they met Midnight, there were still beatings and every time they went there they were too late. Natsu wanted to beat them so badly. He waited for five days to meet them again so he could teach them a lesson, but they never ran into each other. And wait, how come he's never even seen them at school? He decided to bring that up with is friends in the cafeteria.

" What, those guys are the school prefects." Erza said.

" WHAT!" Gray and Natsu yelled in unison.

" But. How? How could they become prefects, they beat others up! What was the principle thinking!" Natsu yelled slamming the table.

" Easy there man, the principle just doesn't know their true nature that's all. I'm sure if we told him-" Loke said

" We can't tell him nothing. Without proof of what their really like its impossible for him to do anything, much less believe us." Mira said.

" So what can we do?" Asked Gray.

" We take care of them, and while we do that we could get evidence that their the ones causing this, thus getting them expelled." Erza explained.

Lucy walked in along with Levy, she was smiling, Natsu noticed, but it didn't look truthful.

" How about we talk about happy things?" Loke said changing the subject.

" So what are you guys planning for Christmas and Christmas Eve?" Lisanna asked.

" Well I was thinking that for Christmas Eve we could all go hang out at some restaurant and give out presents or something." Mira said.

" That sounds good." Levy said standing in front of the table with Lucy."

" Then we can all go home and see our parents huh?" Gray said. Lucy frowned.

" Whats wrong?" Natsu asked.

" What? Nothing, I was just thinking, you guys don't know which restaurant you want to go to huh?"

" Well, it depends on what kind of food you want, seafood?"

" How about we go by the pier? Its nice and breezy there, plus they have great restaurants." Erza suggested.

" Alright its settled. Everyone we'll all go over to the pier on Christmas Eve." Loke said, " 3:00 pm?" They nodded.

* * *

Lucy ran out the cafeteria to catch up with Natsu. He was already halfway down the hall towards the dorm. She walked behind him.

" Natsu!" She yelled panting.

" Huh? Lucy whats up?" He asked turning around seeing the frown on her face he added a, " Whats wrong?"

" Well about Christmas, that time when you asked what was wrong, well its just that I'm not very happy about going home."

" How come?"

" Well you see, my dad-" She started, but someone grabbed her from behind. She turned around to see Daren.

" Oh Daren its you." She pushed him away lightly, " Don't scare me like that."

" Sorry sorry, anyway I came to see how you were, I haven't seen you for a while."

" Oh sorry, I wasn't in the mood for talking."

" Well it looks like you are now, seeing you talk to _him._" He glared at Natsu, who also glared back.

" I guess..."

" Is there a reason you came here." Natsu growled.

" Yes in fact I came her to say hi to Lucy." Daren answered scowling.

" Well you said your 'hi' so you can get lost now."

" Tch, whats your problem. Jealous?" Daren sneered.

" What? No I'm not! Why would I be anyway?" Natsu shouted. People in the hall looked toward them.

" Why are you getting so worked up?"

Natsu made a low growl. And started cracking his knuckles.

" Look Natsu maybe you should calm down." Lucy said.

Natsu glared.

"He's just teasing, right?" She turned to Daren.

" Sure whatever. " Daren said half smiling turning away. " Anyway I'll see you later, we'll talk right?"

" Yeah sure." Lucy said.

Once they got at the top floor of the dorm Lucy turned towards Natsu.

" What the hell was that! You almost drew a crowd!" She hissed

" He said I was Jealous!"

" _Were_ you?"

" No." He muttered.

" Then you didn't have to get all worked up about it." She turned and headed in the opposite direction toward the girls area.

" Wait." Natsu called out. She stopped and glanced at him, " What were you going to say, before he came?"

" Never mind, its not important." She left.

~End of Chapter~

* * *

**There glad I could get another chapter out. Hope you liked it. I'll see if I can make it longer next time.**

**Till then please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy knew Natsu was lying when he said he wasn't jealous, she though it was sweet, but he could have been honest with her. She wasn't looking forward to see her father, who ever he was going to marry her off to she still wouldn't like it, and the punishment he hadn't told her yet. She knew it was going to be bad but she wasn't going to get married to someone she wouldn't love, getting married only to save her father's company, she rather take on the punishment.

She was scared though, she told herself over and over that whatever he was going to do to her couldn't be as bad, but really, she knew it would be knowing her father he'd do anything for money, even if he had to marry her off. She knew he never actually loved her, he never cared about her, did nothing to calm her down when her mother died, the only thing he did do was yell at her when ever she wanted to talk to him, and then when he called saying he needed to talk, she actually thought he changed, even if she left only for a few months for school. She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up though, inside she knew he'd never change and that made her sad the most. The only thing she always wanted was her fathers love, but now she has something else.

Her thoughts turned to Daren, she noticed how everyone acted when she entered the cafeteria, how when Natsu meets him he acts like Daren's some threat who needs to be taken down. They were hiding something from her, the only thing they did tell her is not to hang out with him. And she wasn't, at least not on purpose. Which brought her back to her father. Ever since she left the house after telling her she's to get married, she hasn't been paying much attention to any of her friends. She talked to them yes but she hasn't really listened to a single word the said to her. She hoped they didn't notice.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, everyone met at the pier, Erza found a nice restaurant. It was two stories high, the floor made of marble, the walls were decorated with ornaments, and a huge christmas tree was in the back corner, covered in bright colored lights and shining ornaments, presents underneath. A long table was set for them in the back. Natsu took a seat next to Lucy. Gray next to Juvia who sat next to Mira who sat with Elfman and Lisanna. Gajeel sat between Levy and Erza. Loke sat between Erza and Gajeel.

" So what are your plans for tomorrow? Anything special?" Mira asked.

" Nope, just hanging out with my parents." Natsu said.

" Juvia wants to be with Gray." Juvia said. Gray smiled.

" Sure."

" Wait are you two together?" Lucy asked.

" Yup"

" W-why didn't you tell us?" Erza asked.

" I didn't think it was important besides we were to busy tra-" Gajeel stepped on his foot.

" He means that he was too busy thinking of what to do for Christmas."

" Anyway how about we give out presents?" Loke suggested getting up.

Natsu went to Lucy and shoved a red box with a green ribbon in her hands.

" For you, your probably too old for this stuff but I heard girls like cute things, and well it was there so I got it." Lucy opened it. Inside was a stuffed dog like animal with a carrot for a nose.

" Thanks its really cute, but when did you have time to get this?"

" Well I was with my sister during Thanksgiving, she wanted to go shopping and dragged me along, I thought I'd save it for Christmas since I didn't know what else to get." He shrugged.

" Thanks." She noticed Gajeel behind Natsu holding something green. Mistletoe. He was standing above and behind Gray and Juvia sticking it on the roof.

" Hey Gray look above you." Loke shouted. Everyone turned to see.

" You guys have to kiss!" Gajeel said.

Gray hesitated. Juvia was blushing.

" Be a man and do it!" Elfman yelled.

" Fine." Gray moved closer to kiss Juvia, it was short, they were both red.

" You call that a kiss?" Loke asked.

" We're not use to doing it in public."

" Well you should get use to it."

The party lasted until midnight. By then everyone left with their parents. Lucy walked back to the school to find a limo waiting for her.

* * *

It was Christmas evening, Lucy waited in her room for her father. He said he was going to tell her more about the marriage today, but he hasn't talked to her since she arrived. She guessed he was going to say it at dinner. Her maid Virgo came in.

" Mistress your father is waiting in the dinning room."

" Thank you Virgo I'll be down soon."

When she arrived downstairs her father was doing the usual when she was home, reading the newspaper. When she sat down he looked up. He was trying to smile, but failed. He put the newspaper down on the table.

"I've thought over your marriage and I've found the right person, his family is wealthy," he said," You will get married to Daren Yamanashi."

Daren? Daren was the guy everyone told her to stay away from, the guy Natsu hated, and the one that liked to talk to her. She knew him but she didn't know him enough, if everyone hated him there was probably something wrong about him. She wasn't going to get married to him.

" I will not."

" Young lady I will not tolerate this behavior any more!"

" What behavior all I'm saying is that I will not get married to someone I barley know!"

" You will do as I say, I'll give you one last chance, answer wisely."

She didn't hesitate to answer right away. " I refuse to get married father and that's final."

Her father stood up and turned around.

" Then I will have to punish you, for disobeying me, maybe it'll change your mind. I'm disowning you."

Her mouth dropped. " You can't do that. I'm not even 18 yet!"

" You will be soon, you have until the end of this year. Maybe you could reconsider by that time."

She shook her head," I don't care, I'm not getting married," _Besides I'd be better off without you! _She screamed in her head.

" Don't come to me again until you change your mind."

_He can't do this if he gets rid of me he can't continue his company._ But she knew he would. Anyone who disobeyed her father was fired. He'd do the same to his daughter too.

" Fine, Good-bye father." She left.

She wasn't planing on telling anyone. But she needed help, and she knew one person she could trust the most. She'd tell him, and he might help her. No she knew he'd help her no matter what. They were friends after all.

~End of Chapter~

* * *

**Okay this wan't as long as I hoped it would be. But I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

The loud beep echoed in the room. It was dark with the curtains closed and lights off. Natsu was still sleeping. The loud noise made him grunt in irritation and get up. He searched in the dark for the alarm clock. Gray moved it to a desk by the T.V. near Natsu's bed on purpose to get Natsu to turn it off. There was a lot of chairs in the way, most of them fell over as Natsu searched blindly through the dark. Instead of turning it off the normal way he grabbed it and threw it across the room over Gray were it hit the wall and exploded into pieces. A large chunk fell on Gray's head which woke him up. Gray looked at Natsu with anger that lasted ten seconds until he fell asleep again.

" Idiot." Gray muttered.

Natsu pulled the blinds and curtain open, but quickly closed it as the bright light outside stung his eyes. Instead he turned on one lamp so he could see. The room was a mess but he didn't care. Being neat made it harder to find things. Natsu got dressed and left the room grabbing a chair and throwing it on Gray on the way. If he got up, he should get up. Natsu walked out . On the way to get breakfast he met up with Lucy. She was trying hard to hide her tears when she saw him, but he saw her.

"Lucy? Whats wrong?"

" Its-"

" And don't tell me its nothing. Lucy your _crying."_

"Its my father, he... he disowned me. He said I had to get married to Darren but I refused. He said I had this year to change my mind, I don't know what to do. I mean I'd rather get disowned than to get married to someone I don't love and he's only doing this for his company."

" Then you just answered your question. Don't get married. Being disowned can't be that bad. I mean your father sounds like some arrogant bastard that only cares about wealth. He's greedy."

" But I have no where to go during the summer. The school doesn't allow anyone on campus during summer."

" Then you can stay with me! I have a sister you could share a room with. We could look for some place you could rent out until then." Natsu smiled. Lucy smiled back.

" Thank you."

" Hey were friends right? That's what we do we help each other no matter what."

Tears formed around Lucy's eyes startling Natsu but she smiled showing she was fine and ran up to him hugging him.

" My father never showed me any love, I'm beginning to think he never loved me at all, ever since mother died. Every time I went to see him he would yell at me telling me to leave. When I finally got into high school I was so happy to get away from him. Is that bad? He's my father yet I feel... I feel so..."

" Lonely?" Natsu suggested.

Lucy nodded slowly," I felt lonely even when I had you and all my other new friends."

" That's normal. I never had that problem with my family but a family is a family, you can't stop loving them no matter what right? Deep down you still love your father even if he is a big jerk."

Lucy gave a small smile.

" So I'm heading to the cafeteria so I'll see you later?" Natsu asked.

" Yeah! Of course!"

Natsu ran off to the cafeteria.

* * *

After Natsu left Lucy wondered around the school campus. She didn't really know why but since Daren and his gang is attacking people he must have a reason. She knew what it was of course. He wanted her. He wanted to own her like her father thinks he owns her which he technically does but that didn't mean he could use her for his own greedy reasons. Daren loved her. He attacked the people who would stop and talk to her. She noticed even when the others didn't tell her. Since then she tried avoiding any guy. It was hard though since she was so popular. But when and if everyone hears that she's been disowned she won't be. That was good in one way, she never really liked all the attention everyone was giving her anyway. Some girls would get jealous. And that didn't turn out well. The jealous girls pulled pranks on her, not serious ones just ones they thought might embarrass her like the time one girl " accidentally" tripped and grabbed her skirt and pulled it down to were you would see her underwear. Of course it embarrassed her a bit but the guys weren't actually paying any attention which was odd.

Lucy was walking in a giant circle around campus, were she ended up in front of the school. She heard someone step behind her and felt the touch of someone breathing down her neck.

" N-Natsu?"

" Hey Lucy." A familiar voice chanted. She turned to face Daren and several other boys.

" Daren. " Lucy gave a smile inside she was actually scared.

" Lucy, your father's been talking to me, and you know what? I've been thinking, you really should choose me. I'm better than that pink haired idiot."

" You know what your saying isn't really going to help you."

" I'll give you a chose me or the pinky?"

" You sound like my dad."

The blonde haired guy moved forward along with the black haired boy.

" Zancrow, Midnight." Daren nodded toward the school. Zancrow and Midnight walked past Lucy to the school.

" What are you doing?" Lucy asked nervously.

" Things might get interesting." The gray haired guy said.

" Lucy I love you so please go out with me." Daren said moving closer.

" No. No way." Lucy back stepped.

" You choose that stupid bastard over me?"

Lucy nodded. Daren growled in frustration. Lucy heard some shouts and cheering inside the school building.

" Whats happening in there?" Lucy asked.

" You wanna see?" Daren gestured for her to follow. Lucy followed cautiously.

* * *

" I've been waiting for this." Natsu said grinning and cracking his knuckles.

Inside Zancrow and Midnight threw over a table causing startling everyone who was in the room. The cafeteria wasn't the best place for a fight since the principle's office was just down the hall. But the boys were to busy starting fight they really didn't care. Erza and Loke were there behind Natsu, there faces grim. Midnight was standing calmly while Zancrow laugh was high pitched.

" Natsu you shouldn't do this." Loke warned.

Zancrow attacked before anyone else could say anything. He went for Loke and Erza.

" Come on, Come on lets fight!" Zancrow laughed like some maniac.

" I guess that leaves you and me." Midnight sighed.

Natsu jumped on the long table and ran across it jumping above Midnight. Natsu kicked straight down above Midnight's head. Midnight's hand caught Natsu's ankle and threw him across the room. Natsu back flipped standing back on his feet. Midnight sped across the room standing face to face with Natsu both their fists pointed at each others face.

" Well, this might actually be interesting." Midnight said.

~End of Chapter~

* * *

**Thanks for reading hope you liked my chapter!**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Natsu glared at Midnight as they stood there face to face fists pointed at each other. Natsu jumped back Midnight charging at him. Kicking at Natsu who simply dodged. After several minutes of attempting to get past Natsu's defenses, Midnight lost his temper and began to batter at him as if to pound him into the ground. Midnight had expected a quick defeat and easy humiliation, not an equal opponent, and his simmering anger now boiled. Natsu glanced at Loki and Erza, even though it was two against one, the Zancrow guy had the advantage somehow. Natsu turned back to Midnight and side kicked him to the wall next to him. Natsu was doing fine so far but that changed in seconds. Midnight was on top of him before he noticed he even moved. Midnight punched Natsu in the face. Natsu blinked as if coming out of a daze but continued to go for blood. Midnight laughed his fist caught Natsu's high in the air, and they stood belly to belly, face to face. Natsu brought his fist down for a blow Midnight sidestepped and punched him in the side knocking him to the side. He then swept Natsu legs from underneath him causing Natsu to topple over backwards smashing a table behind him. Before he could react Midnight wrapped his arms around his body and tackled him into another table smashing that one to pieces. Once he had Natsu on the ground he raised his fist in the air. As Midnight brought his fist down Natsu quickly dodged it jerking his head. Natsu took the opportunity head butted Midnight in the stomach and rolling over knocking him off.

Natsu kicked Midnight in the gut and dodge his returned punch. After dodging the blow he grabbed Midnight's arm and threw him to the ground. Midnight was now standing back upright. Natsu took a step towards Midnight who jumped in the air and kicked his leg. He cried out in grasping at his leg as he fell to the ground. He attempted to punch Midnight who stepped to the side. Before the Natsu even had a chance to dodge Midnight swung his leg around and struck him directly face. Natsu fell backwards hitting a bench. Natsu could hear Erza and Loki having trouble with their opponent also, but at least they were a better fighter than he was. Natsu got back up. Midnight attempted to punch him again but Natsu ducked and almost instantly punched him in the gut. The blow made Midnight to hunch over, he felt as though the air had been knocked out of him. Before Midnight could get back up Natsu slid over to the side and delivered a punch to Midnight's temple and knocked him over. Annoyed Midnight searched his pocket bringing out a sharp knife and slashed at Natsu chest. The cut wasn't as deep as Midnight hoped but it was deep enough for Natsu to wince at the pain seeing blood pour down his shirt.

" Hey I thought it would be a fair fight!" Natsu complained.

" I never said anything about it."

Before Natsu could move Midnight grabbed him by the hair and threw him to the wall. Then shoved his head into the wall causing Natsu's vision to blur. Midnight grabbed Natsu's throat and started to choke him. Natsu felt Midnight trying to crush his wind pipe. And already he couldn't breath. . Slowly his vision was going black. He heard the cafeteria doors open and some one scream and one person shout Midnight's grip began to loosen. Natsu's vision came back slowly but was coughing violently but he was able to shove Midnight away. He saw a short old man walk in. He was glaring at them. No Midnight. Natsu turned and saw Loke and Erza panting, Zancrow looked pretty beat up, he should've known that anyone who messes with Erza was screwed. The old man walked up to Midnight who was somehow grabbing Natsu again by the shirt.

" Put the boy down." The old guy yelled.

Midnight dropped Natsu. The crowd of students that were cheering the whole time went silent.

" Now would someone explain to me what is going on here? "

" He started the fight!" Natsu and Midnight yelled in unison both pointing at each other. Erza walked up to the old guy.

" Principle Markarov please let me explain."

" Yes explain to me why one boy's beat up and the other bleeding. But first I want to meet with you guys in my office now." Marakrov said walking out the door Erza followed. Natsu turned to Loke who was standing next to him.

" That's the principle? "

" Yeah that would be him. We should go before he gets any angrier." Loke walked to the door. Surprisingly Midnight and Zancrow followed. Natsu was last. They stood in front of the office when Porlyusica walked by carrying a back of bandages and ointment. She stood in front of Natsu glaring.

" Lift your shirt, I need to clean your wound." She said. Natsu obeyed not wanting to get into any further trouble. After she finished she started walking away." Come by my office after your finished with Markarov. I need to check to see if your throats damaged."

" But-" She left before he could even get the second word of his sentence out. Erza walked out of the principles office and motioned for Loki and Natsu to follow her. When they got to were the dorm rooms were she turned to them. Erza glared at Natsu.

" I'm sorry!" He yelled before she said anything

" You almost got us in trouble Natsu. Good thing that Markarov doesn't believe a word Midnight and Zancrow say. Apparently he knew what they were up to. He just doesn't know Daren is behind this. We won't be seeing those two for a while. They were expelled. Better yet Markarov has promoted me to the new school prefect."

" Thats good, so we got rid of two but there's still two more at least for the ones we know of." Loke said.

" We'll wait for them to make their move." Erza said. They agreed. Natsu decided to go to Porlyusica's office since she'll come find him anyway. After she inspected him he started to leave to the door but ran into Lucy.

" Lucy!" Natsu smiled.

" Natsu, I'm so glad your okay! After you left Daren showed up!"

" What? Did he do something to you? What did he do? That bastard will answer to my fists!" Natsu shouted.

" No, he didn't do anything to me. When you left and he came he wanted me to be with him, when I refused he sent those to guys after you. Then he took me to see you guys fight. We only arrive when the principle arrive. Actually only I arrived. See when he wasn't paying any attention I kinda... kicked him...there." Natsu winced imagining the pain." Anyway I ran to the Principle before he could recover and brought him to the cafeteria. I saw you bleeding, and Erza and Loke a bit beat up."

" So you two were the one's who came in and shouted. Actually I knew the old guy shouted but I didn't know you were there."

" So your okay right?"

" Yeah though I could be better. My throats kinda sore though. Lets go outside and get some fresh air. Ok?" Lucy nodded.

* * *

Daren was standing by the school entrance gates waiting for Zancrow and Midnight to return. When he saw them walking out the school doors he smiled. When they came closer they he saw they were all beat up.

" So was it successful?" Daren asked.

" Well I beat the crap out of the pink haired idiot. But we got expelled." Midnight said.

" Well that's a bummer. So is Natsu in a bad condition? "

" Well, no."

" Then you guys are useless to me, get lost." Daren waved angrily.

" Whatever we did what you wanted, plus were in the same gang so I think we will stay."

" Yes but if you remember I'm the leader here and I'm saying that you guys are no longer part of my gang."

Midnight snorted and left Zancrow following slowly behind but Daren stopped him.

" I need you for one last thing." Daren said smiling. " You can leave after."

" Whats in if for me? "

" I'll pay you. A lot."

* * *

**Okay so I'm not that great with writing a fighting scene but I hope its good enough even if it isn't that long of a fight. **

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Lucy was sitting outside next to a tree staring up at the clouds in the sky. She was thinking about what Natsu said to her, about how deep inside she still loves her dad even if she says she hates him. She still doesn't understand, but she guessed that was why she kept believing he would talk to her again like he use to when she was little. She hoped that maybe her father would come to his senses, call of the wedding and want her back. But that was something she knew wasn't going to happen. The day is windy, and Lucy liked sitting outside to feel the breeze. It was relaxing, and calmed her, which was perfect since she was thinking about her father. She remembered how she spent most of her time with her mom. Her dad smiled back then. She wished it was still like that. She was surprised that she still remembered him smiling, since its been so long and the only facial expression she got from him was a frown and a glare. After her mom died he spent his time working, and never spoke to her not even on her birthday. She spent her birthday alone with her maids.

Lucy sat there a little longer before deciding to head back inside. Once she stood up she banged her head against somebody else's. She looked up to say sorry, but stopped when she saw who it was. Daren. He was grinning at her and it wasn't cute. He looked like some maniac who wanted to kill someone. Did he, by chance, want to kill _her_? She tried to smile, but it didn't come, for some reason staring into Daren's eyes made her scared. He use to be so nice to her, but seeing him today and seeing him before changed how she looked at him. She didn't see him as a friend anymore, more like a threat, someone she needed to watch out for. She stood up straight and tried looking normal, she waved her hand in greeting.

" Hey Daren."

" Lucy." He nodded still smiling.

Lucy turned to head back but he caught her by the arm. He wasn't smiling anymore, he went completely serious. He pulled her closer. His touch shocked her, she tried backing away but he only held on tighter. She saw something shine in his hand. Lucy was completely scared by now.

" I- I knew something was wrong with you. Ever since... my friends..." She paused staring at him, this time he gave her a happy smile. Like the look your boyfriend gives you. He took out the shiny thing he was holding and held it in front of her.

" How do you know their your friends?" He said holding a silver chain with a locket shaped as a heart in front of her face.

" Because, I trust them, they trust me. We all created this bond. But of course you'll never know."

" You do know they could be lying to you. What if their just jealous that your hanging out with me? They want you to get away from me."

" You know how hard it is to believe that? I saw you send them after Natsu. I was right there in case you forgot."

" Oh I did send them but its not what you think. You see Rustyrose got a text saying one of our comrades was getting bullied by your little pink haired friend. I sent them to help, and your little friend beat them up."

" I didn't see him get a text. I was watching you guys."

" Just because you didn't see doesn't mean it didn't happen." He grabbed her closed fists and opened them dropping the locket in her hand." Maybe you'll change your mind about us."

She watched him walk away, making sure he was gone, she opened the locket. Inside was two small things. A picture of him, and a note that had his phone number saying ' call me' . She threw it to the tree and left it there, walking back to the dorms. She couldn't trust him anymore. After hurting her friends, he ruined their friendship. As she made it to the girls dorm room she saw Natsu walking down the hall, towards the cafeteria. She ran up to him.

" Natsu!" She grabbed onto him and hugged him, which surprised him.

" Oh. Hey Lucy." He blushed. She let go, and smiled at him.

" Can I ask you something? About the fight?"

" Sure. What is it?"

" Well, um, before you started fighting with Midnight and Zancrow, did you fight anyone else?"

" Uh, I don't think so."

" You don't remember?"

" No, Well I'm pretty sure I didn't fight anyone else." He said looking at her with confusion,," Why?"

" Its nothing. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Natsu grinned, " Yeah!" Lucy left again to the girls dorm. She was foolish to actually think that Natsu would beat up someone, and without any reasons. Daren was trying to get her. She knew this time she wasn't _ever_ going to trust him again, he ruined his last chance of trust.

* * *

The next day Lucy was sitting by the same tree, the locket she threw down was no longer there. A student perhaps probably took it. She stared up at the clouds once again, and again someone interrupted her. And again it was Daren. Who _again_ was staring at her like a maniac who wants to kill. She got ready to leave, but he walked in front of her blocking her way. Finally she gave in and stared at him in the eye.

" What is it Daren?"

He laughed," Well, I've never seen you angry before," He held up the locket, the same one," I think someone forgot this yesterday."

" I didn't forget it." Lucy said flatly.

" I didn't think so," He sighed," I didn't want to do this but I guess I'll have too." He pulled out a knife and pointed it at her. She backed away slowly, " You see the only thing I wanted was you, and the only things I wanted to do, I wanted to do with you, I even convinced your daddy that I'm good enough for you, that I'm the only one. And then you! You had to reject me for some stupid pink haired idiot who deserves to go to hell for stealing my girlfriend!" He yelled walking faster towards her.

" I-I wasn't your girlfriend." Lucy said turning around to run. He was psycho! Running after her with a freaking knife!_ 'He doesn't even know what he's doing does he?'_ She thought. She was now running into the building, trying not to push anyone to hard. He was chasing her throughout the entire school building when she ran into Natsu, literally. He fell down, Lucy landed on top. Daren was not far behind, so she stood up fast and grabbed Natsu pulled him making him run with her. He looked at her like she was crazy, she was terrified.

" Lucy? What are you running from?" Lucy motioned behind her, Natsu looked behind seeing Daren running behind knife pointing wildly in front of him. " That idiot!" Natsu growled. He would gone back and punch him to oblivion but then another boy came out from the right corner holding freaking gun! Natsu grabbed Lucy and turned to the left as the guy started shooting aimlessly at them.

" Who brings a damn gun to school!" Lucy shouted.

" That guy obviously!" Natsu answered. The ran out of the school building. Rustyrose was in front of them blocking the way. He had a knife also. Natsu turned once again dragging Lucy behind him, now three guys with dangerous weapons were after them, and the only place Natsu could think of to get away was to leave school grounds. He ran across the street with Lucy, he stopped when she screamed and quickly moved to his right. Daren was behind them slashing out with the knife. They were all standing in the middle of the street, well except for Rustyrose and the other guy. But the guy with the gun was still aiming at them, he didn't shoot because he knew he was a terrible aim.

" Your crazy." Natsu pointed out, " Why are you trying to hurt Lucy? She didn't do anything to you!"

" Oh she did, she broke my heart."

" I don't think you had a heart to begin with." Natsu said. He heard the sound of a car's horn, he looked to his right seeing a huge truck speeding towards them, driving over the speed limit. Natsu ran across the street with Lucy at the last second. They heard a screech and looked up to see Daren getting flung back thirty feet up and across. Landing hard on the pavement. They all ran over to him, even though he was the enemy, the guy got of the truck, Zancrow he ran to Daren too. Daren's face contorted in pain, he was still alive.

" You idiot!" Daren gasped.

" Sorry." Was all he said, but then he leaned closer to Daren and the whispered to each other. Natsu saw the guy with the gun aim at him, pulling the trigger, he felt a sting on the side of his neck. It wasn't a bullet thought to Natsu's relief, it was some needle, and it made him tired, way too tired than a normal sleeping pill or something. And everything went black for Natsu, he fell to the ground, headfirst hard. Lucy was too shocked to do anything, and then she heard teachers running out of the school building towards them. When they made it to them five teachers tackled the boys down, one was calling for the ambulance.

After at lest a twenty minute wait the ambulance arrived, grabbing Daren on a stretcher and carried him to the car. They took Natsu too just in case he wasn't okay. The boy with the gun wouldn't say what was in it. And they all got expelled for having weapons on campus, but Zancrow wasn't. They all said he didn't do anything wrong, just speeding over the speed limit, but no one said that, they all said it was Daren's fault he was chasing Lucy all over the school until they ended up in the street.

* * *

It was two days since what happened to Lucy and Natsu. The good thing was Daren and his gang, except Zancrow was expelled, The bad thing was, Natsu still wasn't awake. Everyone was worried about him. He wasn't in his usual slumber, it was a forced one, from the drug. The doctors said he would be awake soon, but even they didn't know when, since they didn't know how much was shot at him. Lucy visited him for the past two days, spending the morning there with all her friends just to check on him. She was just there, but now she was standing in the hallway, it was quiet, everyone was in class, except for her. She told the teacher she was going to the nurses because she was getting a headache, but all she wanted was fresh air. She stood looking out the window. Lucy turned around when she heard footsteps coming her way.

Zancrow was now standing before her, his face expressionless. He reached out for her arms but she turned away and tried to run. But his arms were around her. His hand covered her mouth so she couldn't scream, and his other arm grabbing her, dragging her through the hall. She was kicking, and her screams were muffled by his hand. When they reached outside, he dumped her in a car and got in sitting next to her.

" What do you want from me?"

He grinned," Its not you we want."

* * *

Natsu woke up to the bright light out his window. His body was sore, so when he sat up straight he had to grit his teeth from the pain. He was going to stand up when someone slammed the door open to the room. Mira was standing there along with Elfman, both trying to catch their breath, both with a terrified look.

" Whats wrong?" Natsu asked.

" Its Lucy she's gone!" Mira shouted.

" What do you mean she's gone?"

" I mean she disappeared, vanished into thin air, we can't find her!" Natsu jumped out of the bed, anger boiling up inside him.

" I'm going to find her."

" You don't know where she is."

" Then I'll find someone who does."

* * *

**Okay I hoped you liked this chapter. I'm not sure if this is any longer.**

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Natsu slammed his hands down on the table, he was upset, angry pissed off. Lucy was kidnapped, by Daren's friends. And he couldn't do anything about it. No one knew where they took her. The only thing they did know was when she went missing. Natsu's currently sitting with his friends in the cafeteria discussing, what they should do. Natsu was getting impatient he stood up slamming his fists on the table once again startling the group. They looked up to him seeing how pissed off he was.

" I can't take it anymore! Loke you must know where they went!"

" Why me?" Loke asked confused.

" I don't know. Erza?"

Erza shrugged, " Sorry Natsu, I don't know."

" Maybe you should calm down, I'm sure we'll find her. We'll do all we can to find some information. Maybe if we're lucky we'll get some today." Lisanna said.

" I can't wait, Lucy needs us!" Natsu complained.

" We'll complaining isn't going to get us anywhere." Erza said.

" Thats why I said we should just find them, walk up to them and then beat them to a pulp!"

" And we're gonna do that how? Must I repeat that we don't know where she is or any of Daren's friends are?"

Natsu growled. Turned around and stormed out of the cafeteria. He didn't know where he was going, just that he needed to go somewhere, anywhere, so that he might run into Daren or Zancrow so he can beat them up. He headed to the front of the school and waited there. Thinking. Yes, thinking, for once Natsu was trying to think, but about how he should beat them, how he was going to violently hack them to pieces, burn them to a crisp and then feed their ashes to some dog. Yes he was going insane. It's only been less than a day since Lucy disappeared, and Natsu woke up in the hospital. He paced around the school yard only ending back where he came from. Then Loke came walking behind him.

" Natsu. I think I may have some info on the whereabouts of Lucy."

" What! Really? Where? Where is she?"

Loke shook his finger at him, " Nah uh, If I tell you you'll just run after her without thinking. We need a plan first."

" To hell with the plan, Lucy's in danger and I need to help her!"

" Yeah well, if you just rush in without thinking, hows that going to help her? Sure you'll help her get killed..."

" Oh shut up Loke and tell me what you know."

" How can I you told me to shut up."

" Yet you didn't shut up. So spill it."

" ugh, fine, so we found a video tape from the schools security camera's-"

" There's security camera's here? I didn't know that..."

" Yeah well, from what I saw, it was Zancrow. Lucy was standing in the hall looking out the window when he snuck up behind her. He grabbed her dragged her out. Thats all I know right now. Everyone else is searching. Maybe if we found Zancrow we'll know where she is."

" But their all a long gone by now. What are we going to do I can't stand this!"

" Oh my gosh Natsu will you just shut up for once?" Gray yelled, walking up to them.

" Oh no I can't what if it was Juvia that was kidnapped what would you do? " Gray said nothing, " Well?"

" I would... uh... help her."

Natsu rolled his eyes, " Duh. That's what I'm trying to do, but some people just don't understand!"

" Well maybe if you calmed down for once, we'll get somewhere. " Natsu stopped talking, " Besides, Erza thinks she knows where they are." Natsu brightened up.

" Really?"

Gray nodded, " But we're coming with you know, we're not going to let you screw up."

They headed to the opposite side of the school to find Erza and the others. They were all standing in groups, with their cars ready to go. Natsu got in with Loke and Erza. Gray went with Juvia, Gajeel and Levy. The others Mira, Elfman and Lisanna, Jet and Droy stayed behind to inform the teachers. They drove off.

" So where exactly are they?" Natsu asked.

" Near the outskirts of town. In an old abandoned home. I found one guy that was part of Daren's gang, and followed him. Its not far from here." Erza answered.

* * *

The car stopped, Lucy found her self standing in front of a old torn up building. She didn't know where they were only that she was in Daren's territory now. Zancrow yanked her by the arm and dragged her to the door. It was dark inside. Webs hanging off the door, shelves and cabinets. It was like a haunted mansion, just not as creepy. They arrived in a room, Daren was sitting on the couch, somehow, he wasn't as hurt as she thought he'd be. He looked up seeing her shocked face.

" Ah, I see you must be wondering why I'm not in the hospital. It seems I wasn't as hurt as they thought. Though I do feel sore all over." He said rubbing his arm.

" What do you want."

" Want? Oh. You see, you should already know. I'm sure you do don't you." She said nothing, " Well then, its you, and not you. I want you for myself but I want to beat Natsu personally."

" You won't, he's better than you. He'll come, and beat you."

" Oh? And why do you trust him so much?"

" Because I... becauseIlovehim." She said in a rush.

" I'm sorry? What did you say? Speak up."

" I said I love him. And I hate you, you hurt people for your own petty reasons!"

The room went completely silent, Daren was grinning, Lucy's face was flushed with anger. She wanted to get out. She really didn't want Natsu to get here and get hurt again. She didn't want any of her friends to get her. And dear lord did she just say she loves Natsu out loud?

" Well that was interesting. Sorry princess but I can't let you leave. Not today. We'll meet your dad, get married and be happy couple. Then we can go kill your precious little friends huh deal?"

" Your insane. " She spat.

Daren chuckled, " That's one way to put it. If you only came with me the first time. Think of all that we could have avoided."

" Well its to late to change it right, but I can still change what's going to come, and I'm not coming with you. I'm not going to see my father and I'm defiantly not getting married to _you_."

Daren reached out towards her, then stopped and smiled.

" Zancrow, take off her clothes,"

Lucy stepped away from Zancrow who reached towards her.

" Wait." Zancrow stopped, " We'll teach her a lesson first." He said grabbing his belt. She stared at him wide eyed. Tears forming. Instinctively she grabbed the closest thing to her a lamp, and smashed it over Zancrow's head. He dropped to the floor unconscious.

" Get away," She said grabbing a chair, " I have a chair and I'm not afraid to use it!"

" Ooo I'm scared whatcha gonna do hit me?" She swung it at him, he moved to the right lashing out with the belt hitting her side. She dropped the chair and ran to the door, tried to opened it, but it was somehow jammed. Daren was behind her, lashing out again with the belt, Lucy ducked trying to cover her face. She felt it whip across her arms, hard enough, that it started bleeding.

" Natsu..."

The door beside her slammed open, seven figures standing by the opening.

" Hey you bastard, if your looking for a fight, here we are." Natsu said stepping in. Gray, Loke, Erza, Gajeel, Juvia and Levy stepped in behind.

" Everyone..."

" Well it seems my honored guests are here just in time, I didn't even need to go out looking for you." Daren said smiling.

" We won't forgive you for hurting Lucy, I will show you no mercy." Erza said.

Daren was out numbered. It was seven against one. But he seemed confident enough.

" Guys, be careful."

" Don't worry, we got this." Gray said.

* * *

**Okay I hope you like this chapter. It seems it didn't take long for them to find her huh? **

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Natsu, Erza, and Gray stood face to face with Daren. Zancrow who now just got back to his feet was confused by what was happening, but was excited to find out that he was able to take part in the fight. He charged at Gajeel and Loke. Gajeel rushed passed Loke to get the fight for himself. Loke chased after him, to help. Meanwhile Levy rushed over to Lucy who was sitting by the door, her arms bleeding. Levy noticed that Lucy's face was flushed bright red, but it wasn't from embarrassment or from crying, it was from anger. Levy knew though that the anger wasn't directed at her or Natsu and the others, but Daren. He was the one who started everything. He even got Zancrow and Midnight to hurt her friends and now he was fighting them in person. Lucy wasn't sure why they were here. She was worried about Natsu and Gray, not Erza though, she knew she could fend for herself, but Natsu and Gray? Natsu almost got beat up bad the last time he fought, and Gray, she didn't even know if he could fight.

" Lucy? Are you okay? Wait forget I said that, of course your not," Levy was now standing before her," Hold on I'll get something to clean up your wounds, we can talk later," She added as Lucy began to speak.

Levy rushed off to the kitchen carefully trying not to get caught in the crossfire of fists as the boys, and girl, was fighting. She grabbed a couple rags, kept one dry, but soaked the other in water. She came back to Lucy and handed her the rags. She went go find some bandages. When she came back she patched up Lucy and smiled.

" Does it hurt?"

" No not anymore, it stung at first but I'm fine now." Lucy returned the smile.

" I know your wonder why we're here."

" Actually no, I can kind of guess. Thank you."

" Hey we're all friends. And we the last thing we would do is leave a friend in trouble." Levy said smiling, " I hope that they can hold out for a while just a little longer."

" Is something gonna happen?"

" Yeah, Mira and the others stayed behind to tell the teachers everything, pretty soon the police will come." As Levy finished her sentence Natsu crashed into the wall beside them, struggled to get up, stagger a bit but then he rushed back to the fight. Lucy watched Erza grab as many heavy objects possible and threw them at Daren, then lifted the couch and swatted him like a fly across the room. Just how strong is she? A flat screen t.v that hung in the middle of the wall where the couch was fell down, the screen shattering into pieces.

" You! Do you know how expensive that was?" Daren shouted with frustration.

" Who cares you'll never use it again anyway." Natsu said stomping on the left over pieces.

" You fucking bastard!" Daren grabbed Natsu by the neck of his shirt and threw him out the window. Erza stalked up behind him and punched him, so hard you could almost hear his jaw break. He flew out the window with Natsu. She jumped out the window after them. Gray walked slowly to the door, looking uninterested by the fight. Lucy thought he didn't like fighting, but she was proved wrong when the door slammed in his face, he rushed out there cursing under his breath. She peered out the door, watching him punch Daren senseless.

" I sure hope they make it in time. Otherwise there won't be much of a guy to arrest." Lucy said.

" Don't worry, hey I'll go wait out front for them. You stay here, try not to get caught up in the fight too." Levy ran out the door.

Lucy almost forgot that she wasn't the only one in here still. There was Zancrow who was currently fighting Loke and Gajeel. Lucy noticed Juvia sneaking behind Zancrow holding a crowbar she swung it over the side of his head, he fell limply to to the ground like a rock.

" Juvia wants to watch Gray! Now get out of our way!" Juvia ran out the door to watch her boyfriend fight and cheered him on. Gajeel looked angry. Juvia had taken his prey the one _he_was going to beat. And now the only thing he could do is watch the others. There were already to much people against one guy. Soon Gajeel and Loke left the room, and Lucy felt alone, she didn't want to be left there ,so she followed them outside. She stayed out of sight, by a tree near the house.

" Hey someones coming." Loke whispered to Erza who was standing by the sidelines watching Gray and Natsu pound Daren to a pulp. They could hear the sirens of police cars driving by. Instantly everyone stopped fighting and watched as the men got out of the cars and walked towards them holding their clubs hands at their belt ready to grab the guns.

" Now who here is Daren." Everyone pointed at Daren.

" And you kids are?" The other guy asked.

" I'm Erza, this is Natsu, Gray, Loke, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy is over there by your car, and Lucy is over there," She said pointing to the house. Lucy stepped out to show herself." We're from Fairy Tail Academy. I'm sure they told you what's happening."

" They did. Now to get this clear, who started the fight."

They pointed at Daren again. The guy shifted, then stepped in and grabbed the half beaten boy and lifted him off the ground." Okay lets go."

" Wait you forgot this guy." Loke pointed at the house. One cop went in and dragged out the Zancrow. The cop with purple short hair studied Daren.

" He's the one we've been looking for, for years. His gangs a group of murderers." He dragged them to the car and threw them in. " Well then we'll be going."

They watched as the street went quiet again. Levy turned to the others.

" Well I hope we don't see them again."

" Lets all hope that." Loke agreed.

" Hey wheres Lucy? And Natsu?" Juvia asked. Everyone looked around them.

* * *

Natsu lead Lucy behind the house to the backyard area. He hugged her.

" I'm glad your alright, I was so worried." Natsu said.

" I'm glad your alright too. I almost thought Daren was going to beat you guys."

Natsu looked at her shocked, " Your kidding, we've been training for like months now."

He bent down his lips agains her cheek, brushing it lightly. She reached up and pulled him down to her, and all his words were lost agains her mouth. He kissed her gently, carefully, but it wasn't gentelness she wanted, she knotted her fists in his shirt, pulling him harder against her. They collapsed on the grass. His arms circled her, gathering her against him, and they rolled over on the grass, tangled together still kissing. She could feel the heat of him burning through his clothes and hers.  
"I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there's a life after that, I'll love you then." He said looking into her eyes.

She blushed, this was the first time, and the time she always dreamed of, that she would hear him say that to her.

" I love you too." She said. They began to kiss again.

" Okay enough with the lovey dovey. We need to head back to school." Gray said interrupting them.

" W-when, How long where you there?" Lucy asked, flushed from embarrassment.

" Long enough." Gray smiled.

" If Mira saw this..." Levy started.

" T-this, y-you two are t-together a-and never told us?" Erza stuttered.

" Wait no, we were not, we just... now...we..."

Erza regained her composer, " Uh, well then we should get going, and let everyone know we're okay." Erza marched off to the cars.

Everyone followed. Natsu and Lucy walked side by side holding hands. They headed back to school, it was already getting dark.

* * *

**Okay... YAY for Natsu! so thats how I get them together... is that good?**

**Review plz! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

They were back in school. Every single one of Daren's gang members were arrested, meanwhile Natsu is parting with his friends for no reason. Well, maybe for the fact that Lucy's back with him. They made the cafeteria the place for the party, since food could be served easier there. It was crowded since most of the students in the school wanted to join, just for the fun of it. Natsu sat with the group at one end of the room, all together smiling. Erza brought over a tray of pink juice and stood smiling at them.

" You guys want some, its good, I think its strawberry lemonade." She said holding out a glass.

" You think?" Gray asked.

" I am a man, and men do not consume pink beverages. Be gone woman, and bring me something brown." Natsu said.

" Brown?"

" Dude your hair is pink." Gray commented.

" Brown is MANLY!" Elfman cheered.

Lucy giggled, " I'll have one Erza." Erza gladly gave her one. The boys ended up drinking it since Erza went through the trouble of getting it. It was good, Natsu got up and dragged Lucy to the dance area. It was like the Halloween party without the costumes.

Lucy blushed as she ended up dancing with Lucy. Gajeel dance with Levy and Gray danced with Juvia. The partied until the cafeteria cook told them to get out, he was upset when Natsu tripped over Gajeel, knocking eachother into a table with dishes piled with food and dumping it on the ground, they ended up with a food fight. Natsu walked to the dorm with Lucy, still smiling about the party.

" Lucy. Its almost summer."

Lucy smiled at him, " Yeah, I've got my things ready, " She frowned suddenly, making Natsu nervous, " You know, my father hasn't said anything, never called, ever since I left on Christmas."

" I'm sure he's still thinking about you."

" I know its just, its been a while now, even when he didn't call much before he usually calls at least once every two months. And he hasn't at all."

" Maybe he _is _pissed," Seeing the look on her face he added, " But he'll get over it don't worry."

She smiled again. " Thank you, for helping me before, and for the party, I had fun."

" Don't thank me, you thanked me already before, actually all of us but, we're you're friends. Don't forget that."

He stopped walking when they made it to the girls dorm. He kissed Lucy lightly, waved good-bye and left for the dorm room. It was midnight already, and he was getting tired. When he entered his room, Gray was in the bed with Juvia.

" DUDE! What the hell are you doing?" Natsu yelled.

" Whats it look like?" Gray answered.

" B-but I though girls weren't aloud in the boys dorm."

" Rules are made for breaking Natsu get used to it."

" Don't tell me your gonna do this every night." Natsu moaned.

" I don't see why not, you would do with Lucy, why not go to her?"

" I just left her, besides I'm tired." Natsu made an attempt to throw a book at Gray. Then he wondered were the book came from in the first place. He looked at it." Places to go for vacation? What'cha planning?"

Gray grinned, " You'll see, just wait until its the middle of summer."

Natsu dropped done on his bed. He turned towards Gray, but then saw Juvia on top of him, and turned back around. About five seconds later he jumped out of bed and headed to the door.

" Where are you going?" Gray asked.

" None of your business." Natsu muttered.

" Juvia thinks he's going to see her." Juvia smiled.

" Oh, good luck man."

" Ugh, I'm not doing that." He walked out the room, and sneaked over to the girls dorm. He was lucky enough to not run into Erza, the new school prefect. She was probably cleaning up the cafeteria. He found Lucy's room, and opened it slowly. She was on the bed sleeping. He thought it was best to sleep here since Gray and Juvia were doing their thing, and it annoyed him. He slid under the blankets next to her and went to sleep.

* * *

Lucy found herself awakening to the bright sunlight that lit up the room, she rolled over bumping into something. She frowned and lifted the blanket.

" Kyaaaa!" She fell backwards off the bed. She got up quickly pointing at the pink haired teenager. " N-Natsu!"

Natsu turned over, " Hey Lucy."

" W-what are you d-doing in my bed?"

" Gray and Juvia were messing in our room, I didn't want to stay there."

" So you just decided to pop into my room _and _sleep on my bed?"

Natsu shrugged and jumped off the bed. " Its pretty much summer right now, its our last day here right? We can just leave and go to my place today."

Lucy tried to say something but Natsu grabbed her arm and dragged her through the door down the stairs. And led her to the front of the school.

" Natsu?"

He smiled at her, she turned around. Gray, Erza, Loke, Levy and Gajeel were standing behind them.

" Hey Lu-chan!"

" Levy? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked running up to her best friend.

" We planned this a while ago, we're all going with you to Natsu's."

" We're all gonna hang out. " Natsu said. " I've already called Igneel, He'll be here soon."

" B-but school..."

" This is the only chance we get, the principle said since what happened the other day we get the last day of school off. Now isn't that nice." Erza said.

" Uh."

" And besides Lucy, we get to be together." Loke said grabbing Lucy.

" Eh?"

" Hey get away from her." Natsu grabbed Lucy and pulled her away from Loke.

" Natsu shut up." Gray said yawning.

" What did you say!" Natsu yelled banging heads with Gray.

" I said shut up you pink haired idiot."

" Oh you wanna fight perverted sea urchin?"

Gray hissed with anger and started punching Natsu. Pretty soon they were having a little, well I'd call it dog fight.

" Natsu, Gray! As school prefect I will not allow you to fight on school grounds." Erza proclaimed, hitting the boys on the head.

" S-sorry."

A black car soon showed up Natsu led the others over to the car to meet Igneel.

" Hello Mr. Dragneel" Erza greeted.

" Nice to see you all. Hows my idiot son?" Igneel asked ruffling Natsu's hair.

" _Dad_." Natsu moaned.

They all got in the car and headed to Natsu's place. He lived not far from Fairy Tail Academy, it was near the forest. The breeze here was nice. Lucy stood by the car letting the wind blow through her hair. Then she followed Natsu into the house. It wasn't as big as her place of course. And thinking about her house, she thought of her father again. But she couldn't let that get to her. If her father didn't want her, then she wouldn't see him.

" Lucy- san!"

Lucy looked up, " Wendy?" The blue haired girl ran up to her and hugged her.

" Natsu-nii told us your staying here for a while, is it true?"

" Um, yeah."

Wendy jumped up and down, " Yay! I can show you around. You haven't left your mansion much before until you came to school right? So you don't know much about Magnolia."

" That sounds interesting. I will accompany you." Erza said.

" Erza."

" We can go shopping, and get cute dresses, and... and..." Erza went on about what they should do.

Gray, Levy, Gajeel and Loke joined them.

" Okay everyone, " Gray said, " I've got plans on what we should do this summer. If you guys can come that is."

" What is it?" Levy asked.

" I've decided that we should all go to Hawaii, and hang out on the beach. They say its nice there. Its only a week so you don't need to bring much stuff."

" Thats great when are we going?" Lucy asked.

" Probably around the middle of summer, we need to get the money."

" Can I come?" Wendy asked.

" Sure. "

" So then I'll be with Natsu most of the summer."

" Yeah and my parents are getting the money to rent you a house until you can get a part time job." Natsu said.

" Thanks Natsu."

Natsu smiled.

" Okay kids, its about time you all leave. I've got cleaning to do." Grandine said.

" Awww."

" See you Lucy." Erza said.

" Bye bye Lu-chan!"

Gajeel said nothing.

Lucy watched them leave.

" So then where do I sleep?"

" Wendy's room. Thought you'd like to stay with a girl so..."

Lucy hugged him. " Thanks, again, for everything, letting me stay here."

Natsu chuckled, " No problem. We can all hang around tomorrow. And Wendy can take you shopping. Since you don't have much stuff."

Lucy smiled.

* * *

**Okaaay ~ sorry if its short, but I'm a little busy and thought I'd just post this. Hope its okay.**

** Please Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Natsu walked around the town with Lucy and Wendy. Wendy was running around leading them to different shops where they usually take an hour or more to look around. He was glad Lucy was enjoying herself, but he was getting bored. Shopping just wasn't his thing, he is a boy anyway. He didn't really see what was so interesting. It would be easier to just pick something and go. But Lucy decided to look around until she finds something that catches her eye. They all decided to go check out Lucy's new place next, and relax.

They walked down the street. Lucy turned around starring at the buildings. She turned around and frowned.

" Whats wrong?" Natsu asked.

" It's nothing, really, I just thought that we were being followed." Lucy shook her head, " Don't worry about it."

Natsu frowned, and looked behind them. All he saw was shadows of the buildings, and people. They started walking again. They stopped at a nice two-story apartment with red walls and a dark-brown sloping roof with two chimneys and two dormer windows. The building overlooks one of Magnolia's water canals.

" Well, I guess you'll be staying here. Its 70,000 jewels, we'll be paying for you for a while until you get that job." Natsu explained. He opened the door. A fat women stood between him and the entry way.

" Who are you?" Lucy asked.

" I'm the landlady, are you Lucy Hearfilia?"

" Yes."

The landlady showed them to Lucy's room.

" You'll be staying here. Make sure you pay the rent." She left.

The room was nice large it has pink wallpaper, and a lot of storage space. The main room is quite large and includes a lot of furniture like a bed, desk, bookcase, commode, dresser, a table with three chairs, a coffee table and an armchair. The bathroom is blue with Trade Card tiles. And turquoise curtains.

" Wow! Its nice isn't it Lucy-san?" Wendy said amazed by the space.

" It is and I'm glad, because I have room to put all my stuff!"

It took them an hour to unpack and place everything in certain places. When they finished Natsu left with Wendy to buy some food. Lucy went out to look around. As she walked she kept getting the feeling someone was following her. Every time she looked behind her no one was there. She walked faster, she heard the footsteps, and then a hand grabbed her shoulder. Lucy turned around her eyes widening as she saw who it was, but then she glared.

" Lucy, I finally found you." It was her dad.

" Father... What do you want? Trying to take me back and get me married?"

Her father shook his head, " No. Our home, its been sold. I've found a place where I can work." He handed her a piece of paper, an address written down on it.

_'So thats why he didn't call. Maybe he did change. He did come here to see me.' _Lucy thought starting to feel sorry for him.

" Do you think you could lend me some money? Just so I can get started."

_'Okay scratch that thought. He's still the same. All he wants is money. Its all he ever cared about._'

Lucy shook her head, " No."

" What! I'm just asking for a little, so I can pay for food and- "

" Look I'm sorry but I have no money. I don't work remember, you were the one that payed for everything. Its thanks to my friends I actually have somewhere to stay."

Her father growled. " You have to have money! How do you buy food?"

" I already told you my friends help me! You should be sorry for yourself, You don't have any friends! I'd be surprised if you had any real ones, even if you do have friends I bet you bribed them with money!"

Finally her father stormed off. Lucy sighed and turned back to her apartment. Natsu and Wendy should be back by now. Natsu stood in front of the building, looking around. When he saw her he grinned and waved.

" Hey Luce!"

" Natsu what are you doing?"

" You said someone was following you so I thought I'd watch over your apartment."

" Shouldn't you be watching me not the apartment?"

Natsu heard something and jumped over by the small river and landed on someone. Lucy heard a startled yell. Natsu and another figure stepped out of the shadow.

" Natsu its me!" The voice hissed. When she looked closer she noticed who it was.

" Gray?" Gray waved a hand.

" Hey."

" What are you doing?"

" Yeah, you why were you hiding?" Natsu asked.

Gray held up a hand. In it where pieces of paper, " I got airplane tickets. I was telling everyone that we could leave earlier, I came by here to ask if Lucy was okay with that."

" But hiding?"

Gray shrugged, " I saw Natsu standing outside, and Wendy entering, I guessed you weren't home yet so I decided to wait."

" But seriously why hide?"

" Because Natsu was there."

" Hey, You gotta problem with me?" Natsu banged his head against Grays.

" Yeah, If I was there this would happen." Gray growled.

" Guys, can you not fight right now? Look Gray, Its fine, I can go early. Okay stop NOW!" Lucy shouted.

Gray and Natsu paused in there little battle and looked up at the angry Lucy. They felt the dark vibes coming from her and yelped.

" S-sorry!" They both cried.

Lucy sighed, " Okay lets get in, I hope you and Wendy brought food because I'm starving."

They followed Lucy into the apartment. Wendy stood over a table, placing a box and plates. She looked up.

" Welcome back Lucy-san, Natsu-nii why didn't you tell me Gray-san was coming? Now I have to find another plate." She walked off to the kitchen. Natsu sat down, and grabbed as much food as he could. While the two boys stuffed themselves, Lucy looked at the airplane tickets.

" So how early are we going?"

" Ofh, aboft a weefk." Gray said through mouthfuls of food.

" huh?"

" About a week. Is that okay?"

" Yeah. I have nothing else to do anyway."

Wendy walked up next to them, " Isn't that great? I can't wait!"

" We should enjoy our summer, so I guess we can stay for a week, or more. Then we have school."

Natsu groaned, " Just dealing with those bastards during the school year was annoying. Wonder how its gonna be this year."

" Not bad since their gone now. Probably just going to be a regular school year."

" Well thats no fun."

" You just said it was annoying."

" I said fighting those guys was annoying, especially when they took Lucy."

Lucy blushed and turned away.

" But if someone else came and tried taking over the school then that could be fun!" Natsu continued.

" How would that be fun?"

" Natsu! Don't jinx us! What if that really did happen? Then we would have a huge problem!" Lucy shouted.

Natsu frowned, " We would wouldn't we? But still! It might keep us from doing school work!" he said smiling again.

" Yeah and it will keep us from graduating. Then we'll just have to do another year."

"..."

" So Lucy-san have you ever been to Hawaii?" Wendy asked changing the subject.

" No. I'm looking forward to it though!"

" Oh! Oh! We can hang out at the beach, half a day! It'd be fun. Then we can check out other things! "

Lucy laughed. " Gray, you said you invited everyone? So does that mean-"

" Erza's coming? Oh hell no, Gray, I can't believe you announced it when Erza was at my place! Now she's gonna come and ruin our fun." Natsu groaned.

" Who said she's going to? I bought the tickets. She only comes if she promises not to tell us what to do." Gray grinned wickedly.

Natsu grinned, " Yes! Erza we have now won!"

" Wouldn't she just beat the crap out of you if you do that and take the tickets?" Lucy pointed out killing the mood.

" Aww."

" Lets just hope she agrees with it."

" Dude, I don't want to die."

" What your chickening our already?"

" Who says I'm chickening our?" Natsu butted heads with Gray.

" You guys..." Lucy moaned as she watched the two start fighting once again." If you don't stop I'll tell Erza-"

"NO please don't, anything but Erza!" They both cried in unison.

" As long as you behave yourself..."

" Natsu-nii! Dad's gonna be mad if we stay out to long. Shouldn't we head back?"

Natsu waved a hand, " You go ahead, I'm staying here, with Lucy."

Gray grinned and glanced at Natsu, " Well I'm going to see Juvia. Later!" Gray walked out the door.

Natsu turned back to Lucy. She got up and grabbed some box full of clothes.

" What are you doing?" Natsu asked.

" Unpacking."

" I thought we finished."

" I still have this one box left." She opened the box, it was filled with clothes all the way to the top, folded neatly. He watched as she dumped most of it in one drawer and then to the closet. When she finished she laid down on the bed.

" I'm so tired."

Natsu grinned as he watched her fall asleep. Pretty soon he ended up next to her asleep.

* * *

**It's a little late to say this but and some of you probably already read it but I have another story called Dragon Blood if you'd like to read it.**

**Anyway, how's my chapter here? Too short? Please tell me.**

**Review please! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks ThePartyHasEntered, for pointing out Wendy was going alone, lol, didn't notice that sorry! But you did give me an idea, its short and resolved easily but still an Idea. Thanks! Anyway here's Chapter 19!**

* * *

Lucy woke up, blinking a dozen times, the rays of light that shined through the curtains. Lucy sat up she glanced down at the side of her bed. Surprisingly she didn't jump and yell. This time she just sat there staring, at Natsu who just laid there with his arms spread out over the bed. He woke up when she moved to get up.

" Morning Lucy." He said yawning.

" Hey Natsu... Aren't you going home?"

Natsu nodded, " I'll wait for you, we can go together."

Natsu waited as Lucy took a shower and dressed, when she came out, they left for Natsu's home. The sun was starting to rise, the light blue sky lit up by pink and orange lights of the sun spread through the clouds. It was a little foggy, and cold, but nice and warm as the sunlight touched them like golden blankets of light. The street was beginning to fill with people. They stood in front of Natsu house, where they opened the door. Once they stepped in Natsu opened his mouth to greet his family when his Mom rushed over to him and grabbed his arms.

" Where were you last night? You know your suppose to bring your sister back before midnight." She looked behind them, " Where is she?"

Natsu looked confused, " What do you mean? I sent her home, she should be here."

Grandine slapped him, " How could you send your little sister out alone in the middle of the night?"

" It wasn't the middle of the night! She could still see!"

Igneel walked in and looked at his son, " Idiot son, go look for her. She shouldn't be to far of, she's a smart one." Igneel said reassuring Grandine.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and walked out of the house and back to the streets of Magnolia. If he knew Wendy she should be somewhere they know, maybe the park? They looked around the park. No kids, there were no kids here yet. Natsu thought of the next place possible, maybe by the school. The walked past Fairy Tail High, it was empty. Not a soul in the place. Lucy looked at Natsu.

" Do you even know where she might be?"

" We searched the Park the school, I haven't been with her for a year so I don't know anywhere else she now likes to go."

" Come on, we've got nothing else to do today, might as well spend it looking for her right?"

Natsu nodded, he lead the way, they searched the shops, book stores, malls, and anywhere else they could think of, even the forest that bordered Magnolia.

" This...is...impossible..." Natsu complained, " Where is she?"

They walked up the street to Lucy's apartment. Lucy opened the door.

" Lets get something to eat first." She pushed the door open all the way, and they walked over to her kitchen, when she stuck her head through the door her eyes widened.

" You! What are you doing in my apartment?"

Gray was sitting on the couch, he raised his hand in the air and waved.

" Hey, guys."

They heard a crash in the bedroom, and someone dashed over to Gray.

" Wendy!" Natsu ran up to her, " Where did you go last night?"

" It got dark when I was heading home, so I didn't know which way to go. I started walking back and ran into Gray-san."

" And really she ran into me-"

" He tripped and fell in a trash can!" Wendy giggled.

" I-I did not!"

Wendy laughed.

" Don't tell me you stayed with Gray!"

Wendy shook her head sideways, " I went over for an hour until Juvia-san left, then we came back here."

" So... you were here, the whole time?" Lucy asked.

Wendy nodded, " Yup! We stayed right here, Gray-san!"

If it was physically possible, Natsu's and Lucy's mouth opened wide and would've dropped to the ground.

" T-Then you made us go back home, and get yelled at? Why didn't you pop in and say ' Hey I stayed here for the night because I got lost!' ? " Natsu asked.

" We woke up after you left." Gray said.

Natsu turned around his back facing them.

" I can't believe this, how could we not see them?" Natsu muttered.

" At least we did something. But we only wasted a little more than half the day. So what do you guys want to do?"

" We could... Go to the beach!" Wendy suggested.

" Or sleep the day away." Gray said yawning.

" Eat food! I'm starving." Natsu said.

" How about we eat, and we all go to the beach, Gray you could sleep at the beach right?" Lucy gasped, " Ah! I know lets have picnic!"

Lucy grabbed Wendy, and together they went into the kitchen to prepare food, for the picnic they would have at the beach, Natsu and Gray looked at each other, grabbed the T.V remote and grinned.

" You brought it didn't you?"

" Yup!" Gray held up a game." My brother played this, he said its good. He said the characters are wizards."

" Awesome!"

Gray set up the game console and turned it on. They went to two-player coop mode, and started selecting a character.

" I'll be the fire type wizard dude." Natsu said, selecting it.

" Then I'll be the Ice mage."

They sent their character's into the battle, they clicked the remote buttons like crazy, staring at the screen. Natsu's character released its flames which covered half the screen as it explode. Gray's character died fast.

" Right off the bat! Why must my character die now?" Gray complained.

" You suck man, look I'm still going." Natsu cheered himself on until he made it to the boss level. Gray waited for Natsu to finish so he could join in again. Instead of winning his character died.

" Aw."

" Look who sucks now."

" Hey it's hard when you don't have a partner."

They played until they reached level two, Lucy and Wendy came back into the room carrying a basket, towels and a volleyball.

" You guys ready?"

" Come on lets go Nii-san!" Wendy grabbed Natsu and ran out the door before any of the boys could answer. Gray and Lucy followed.

* * *

Gajeel walked slowly along the beach with Levy. None of them said anything, yet. Gajeel glanced at Levy, she was staring out at the sea, smiling to herself. Gajeel decided to start a conversation. Even if there was a possibility of the conversation not lasting long.

" So I'm guessing you heard we're going to Hawaii early?"

Levy nodded, " Yup, I can't wait."

" So... you are going right?"

" Yeah. Are you?" Gajeel said nothing, " Don't tell me your not!"

"..."

" Gajeel! Why aren't you comming?"

Gajeel grunted, " Easy shorty, of course I'm coming."

Levy puffed up her cheeks, " Then why didn't you answer."

Gajeel shrugged. Levy ran across the sand and pointed in one direction, towards the ocean.

" Look, I see... Lu-chan!" Levy smiled.

" Bunny-girl?"

" Bunny girl?"

" Imagine her wearing a bunny costume."

" You've been picturing Lu-chan in a bunny costume?"

" Geehee, Maybe instead of a kitty costume you should tell her to dress up as a bunny for Halloween."

" Gajeel!" Levy pouted. Gajeel patted her head.

" Don't worry I picture you as her bunny twin!"

Levy walked off towards Lucy.

" Lu-chan!" Levy called.

Lucy turned to her direction, "Levy!" Lucy gave her best friend a hug, " What are you doing here?"

" I was walking around with Gajeel. How about you?"

" We decided to have a picnic." Lucy gestured to her small group.

" Then we're challenging Natsu and Gray to a volleyball match! Wanna join?" Wendy asked.

" Yeah, it could be a boys versus girls match." Natsu said.

" Okay."

Gajeel ended up joining the group for their volleyball competition. In the end the girls won. The boys ended up fighting each other over the ball.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

" You're sure you have everything? Enough clothes, money?" Grandine asked.

" Yeah, mom."

" You're 100% sure?"

" Yes! Can I go now?"

Natsu's mom nodded. Today they're taking the plane to Hawaii, they'd have to sit in the plane for hours. Natsu made sure he brought things to do so he won't get bored. He ran out the door along with Wendy and got into the car. His dad drove them to Lucy's apartment. She was already packed and ready to go. She waited outside her apartment for Natsu.

" Hey Luce, ready?"

Lucy nodded. She got in the car and they drove off to the airport. Their friends that were coming, were waiting for them, Erza, Gray, Loke, Lisanna, Juvia, Levy, and Gajeel. They greeted each other and got on the plane.

After hours of riding in the plane they arrived in Hawaii. It was humid, but beautiful. They decided to get to the hotel first to drop off their things, then go to the beach. When they got into the hotel they were greeted and showed to their rooms. Natsu shared a room with Gray, Gajeel with Loke, Erza with Lisanna and Levy with Juvia and Wendy. The rooms were fairly large. The bed sheets blue, the girls side of the hotel had the view of the beach. The boys had the buildings and part of the street. After a hour of getting ready, the girls got into their bikini's and raced the boys to the beach. Of course the girls won, since the boys were going all out, fighting each other and bumping into people on the way.

" Okay everyone-" Erza started holding up a volleyball.

" Ow, ow! Gray! You freaking droopy eyes stop it!" Natsu growled.

" Haha, the mighty Dragneel feels the pain?" Gray answered punching Natsu. Natsu swung his leg, kicking Gray's knocking him onto the sand.

" You're on! Let the battle-" Erza punched Natsu and Gray on the head.

" Will you two ever learn? Now as I was saying. We should have a girls versus boys volleyball game. The losers must buy the winners dinner, no matter how much we eat."

" All right! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled.

" But the teams are off, there's 6 girls and 4 boys."

The girls gave an evil smile and served the ball before the boys could react. Natsu quickly hit it, hard, the ball slammed into Wendy who fell over.

" I-I think I'll referee instead..." Wendy muttered walking to the side, " Boys 1 girls 0!"

The girls served again, when the boys hit it back Erza jumped blocking it before it could cross the net to their side. The ball bounced back hitting Natsu in the face, the ball bounced off Natsu and hit Gajeel, who growled.

" You pink haired idiot!"

" Hey that wasn't me!"

Gajeel threw the ball at Natsu, who dodged, the ball ended up hitting Gray. Gray grabbed the ball and threw it at Loke.

" What was that for?"

Gray smirked. Loke picked up the ball and threw it. Meanwhile the girls sit down on the sand taking out a box of food they had brought with them. They all knew this would happen, and they were prepared. Erza would get them later for wasting the time they had for the game. Thirty minutes passed when the boys collapsed from exhaustion. Gajeel made one final attempt to hit Natsu before he sat down. Of course he missed and hit Levy, causing her to spill her drink. She turned around slowly glaring at the boy who just wasted her precious juice.

" GAJEEL!"

Gajeel cringed back, and then stood up straight smirking. Levy ran up to him and tried to punch him. Then she went back picked up the ball and shoved it in Gajeel's face. Thanks to the juice the sand was wet, and the sand covered the ball which is now in Gajeel's face.

Gajeel spat out the sand that got in his mouth and glared at Levy.

" You deserved that!"

" Hey, I wasn't aiming for you shorty."

Levy pouted.

Erza sat up real fast.

" J-J-J-J-J!"

" What is it Erza? Something wrong?" Lisanna asked.

Erza pointed behind them. A teenager was walking along the beach by the waves.

" J-Jellal!" Erza stuttered.

" Jellal? Why would he be here?" Wendy looked behind Lucy.

" Who's Jellal?"Lucy asked Levy as she walked up to her friend.

Levy giggled, " It's Erza's secret lover.." She whispered.

" WHAT? Why did no one tell me? Does he know? Are they together yet?"

" I did say secret didn't I? She hasn't told him yet. But its really obvious he likes her. He's been away from Magnolia, so she hasn't seen him all year."

" If he likes her... We should get them together."

" What about you and Natsu?"

" Huh?"

" Aren't you two going to be together. I mean, he did kiss you. AND he likes you too."

Lucy blushed. Juvia and Lisanna rushed over to Jellal dragging Erza behind them. Lucy decided to see the guy close up.

" Jellal!" Lisanna yelled. He looked at the girls, when he saw Erza he smiled.

" Hey." Jellal had blue hair, and over his right eye there was a red tattoo.

" I didn't know you'd be here! Are you coming to school this year?"

He nodded.

Natsu ran up and patted Jellal on the shoulder.

" Since your here why not help us win a volleyball match?"

" Um..."

" Oi, Oi, Natsu already needing help?"

" Yeah, and you do too. We're on the same team."

" Jellal lets go." Wendy dragged Jellal to the volleyball court, the others following.

Two hours later...

" Um.. Girls win, 59 to 12." Wendy announced.

The boys collapsed on the sand.

" E-Erza..." Natsu whined, " Why'd you have to hit so hard?"

" To win of course. Now you boys have to buy us dinner." She smiled wickedly.

" I ain't going, sorry bye, too tired." Natsu tried to escape but ended up in Erza's grasp. She hit him.

" You will buy dinner."

" Y-yeah."

Gray laughed.

" You too!"

Gray went silent.

* * *

**HOpe you like.**

Please Review


	21. Chapter 21

** Thanks for pointing out that I didn't mention Lucy, about where she's staying the hotel and all. So Lets just say she's staying with Erza and Lisanna. Sorry about this, but I think I may keep the little Hawaii trip a bit short, then move on. :/ Anyway here's Chapter 21, Thanks.**

They sat silently at the table. All the boys were ordering food, and eating, the girls finished half an hour ago. As the boys finished eating Natsu looked up and spoke.

" That was good..."

" Glad you liked it, because your paying for all that," Erza said and handed them the bill. Natsu gasped as he looked at the price. Gray pushed him over to see it, then pretty soon all the boys sighed and started digging money from their pockets.

" I'm totally going to be broke now.." Jellal said, " Wait...why do I have to pay?"

" You guys lost the game, our agreement was that the losers would pay for dinner." Wendy said.

" What? Why didn't you guys tell me?" Jellal asked Natsu.

" ..."

" Natsu's too stupid to think that far ahead, he thinks he can win anything." Gray said.

" What? You want to say that again?"

" Natsu's too stupid to think that far ahead, he thinks he can win anything," Gray repeated.

Natsu growled and smacked Gray, who bumped into the table knocking down the drinks, which spelt onto the girls. Lucy gasped, hers, not to mention the other girls, shirts and skirts is dripping wet. Erza stood up and slammed the table with her fist, glaring at Gray.

" S-sorry... It was all Natsu's falt!"

" What! No it wasn't"

" It was!"

"No!"

" SHUT UP!" Erza yelled, putting one leg on the table, " You're both at fault! You will both receive punishment." Erza grabbed the two by their shirts and swung them against the wall, punching them in the stomach knocking them out. Everyone stared wide eyed at her.

" E-Erza-san's scary..." Wendy whispered.

Jellal walked over to the unconscious boys.

" Knocked them out cold. Nice job Erza." Erza blushed and turned away.

" Now girls, what do you say we go back and leave the mess to them?"

" Sounds great!"

" Juvia wants to know if Gray-sama's okay!" Juvia whined as she got dragged away by the other girls.

" Lets go." Loke said.

" WAIT!" Loke turned to see a waitress running at them. " You have to clean up the mess."

Another waitress walked up to them, " Are you paying for the damages?"

" Wait- what-"

" You have to pay the damages, don't go thinking you can get away with this boys!" One waitress yelled.

" SHUT UP!" Gajeel yelled, " I've had enough of your bitching! To hell with this we're going!" Gajeel stormed out of the building.

Loke and Jellal picked up Gray and Natsu and ran out with Gajeel before the waitresses could stop them.

" H-HEY!"

Once they ran as far away from the restaurant as possible, they stopped.

" Maybe we should've payed for the damage..." Jellal muttered.

" I can't believe it!"

Jellal looked down at Natsu, " Hey your awake..."

" She knocked me out! UGH! Fight me Erza!" Natsu yelled.

" She's not here."

" COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!"

" Dammit idiot shut up!" Gajeel shouted, " She's not here."

" She went back to the hotel."

" Man..." Gray stood up, " She had to be so rough?"

" Hey your up too."

" Hey, common you guys, lets just go back to the hotel."

" Wait," Jellal said, " Do you think you guys could...help me with something?"

The boys looked at each other and back to Jellal, " Yeah!"

* * *

" I'm going to go see if I can buy any strawberry cake." Erza said, and left.

They watched her leave.

" Before we go back to our own rooms, how about we have a little girls discussion." Lisanna suggested.

" About what?" Lucy asked.

" Juvia thinks we should find out how to get Erza to confess her feelings for Jellal."

" Oh in that case, why not play a simple game with her?" Lucy suggested.

" Oh! We can play truth or dare, either way she'll have to confess!" Levy Exclaimed.

" That's great! We'll just wait for her to get back, so lets play while we wait."

* * *

The door opened and Erza stepped in holding up 7 boxes.

" What are you guys doing?"

" We're playing a game, wanna join?" Wendy asked.

" Oh?" Erza set the boxes down, " And what game is it?"

" Truth or Dare!"

" Hm, Well then I will join, anyone care for some cake?"

" Yes!"

" One box for you guys, and 6 boxes for me." Erza said handing them a box, and opening one herself.

" Now who will start?"

" Juvia will start, truth or dare, Erza? What do you choose?"

" Truth."

" Who do you like?"

" I like everyone..."

" Thats not what Juvia meant..." Juvia said.

'" My turn then..." Erza said, " Lucy truth or dare."

" Um, uh... D-Dare..."

" Okay then, since it is good to keep up your strength, I dare you to do 50 push-ups."

" W-w-what! I-I can't do 50! That's impossible. Can't you dare me to do something easier?"

" No, you shall do 50 push-ups."

" I'm gonna die..." Lucy got down on the floor and started to do her first 10 push-ups, once she hit 16 she fell.

" I really, can't do this anymore... I'll just take my turn?" Lucy sat up, " Erza truth or dare?"

" Truth."

" Um, well. Which guy do you like?"

" Well, there all pretty nice."

" Erza-san likes them all?" Wendy whispered.

" So, my turn again?" They nodded, " Fine then, Lisanna truth or dare?"

" Truth."

" Do you like strawberry cake?"

" uh, what kind of question is that?" Lisanna whispered, " I guess."

Erza nodded, " Me too."

" Alright Erza truth or dare?"

" I'll do dare."

" I dare you to tell us if you like Jellal!" Lisanna shouted.

" I-wh- uh..." Erza's face turned red.

" Oooooh, Erza you do like him don't you?" Levy squealed.

" Y-yes, I do! But..."

" But what?" Lucy asked.

" I don't think he likes me."

" Ah come on Erza of course he does, its so obvious."

" I don't know. Anyway I'm off to bed."  
Erza stood up and left.

" Lets get them together tomorrow. Alone." Lisanna said.

" Juvia thinks thats a great idea."

" Yeah!"

* * *

**Review! **


	22. Chapter 22

" Erza-san!" Wendy yelled knocking on the door. The door opened slowly. Erza stood in her red pajamas with little flowers, her hair was wild, messy and tangled. Wendy smiled, and tried not to laugh.

" What are you do out here, its still early." Erza said.

" Juvia-san said to get ready, we're going out for breakfast!" Wendy replied and ran back to her room.

Erza sighed and went back in to get ready. After she took a shower and got dressed, she woke up Lucy and Lisanna.

" We're going out for breakfast, so you'll need to get ready."

" Okay." Lucy yawned. Lucy got up and grabbed her cell phone and headed into the bathroom.

They met outside the hotel when they all got dressed.

" Its not far from here, we can just walk, its down the street." Levy said.

It was a small restaurant, the ones opened 24 hours, they ordered, pancakes, waffles, eggs, sausages, bacon, toast, and biscuits, enough for everyone. Everyone but Erza ate fast, if their plans were to succeed needed to finish eating before Jellal gets here.

* * *

Natsu woke up the others and told them to meet in his room, once they all gathered he started to speak.

" Okay Jellal, I think you should go over to the little restaurant down the street and get us something to eat."

" Why should I go?"

" Well..." Natsu looked at Gray for help.

" We're still thinking about a way to solve your problem." Gray said.

" Oh,"

" Yeah, and just so we don't get distracted with food before we come up with something, you take your time, eat first then come back with our food. Good?"

" Um, yeah." Jellal said and left.

" Why _did _you send him there?"

" I got a call from Lucy, a couple minutes ago. She says Erza likes Jellal and their trying to get them together this morning. She wanted us to get Jellal to go to that restaurant." Natsu explained.

" Well, I wish I was there, I want to see how this plays out." Loke said, " That way when it comes to Lucy and me, I'll know exactly what to do."

" Lucy's _mine_." Natsu said, glaring at Loke.

" Really? Because I don't see you trying to get her. If you don't get her soon I will."

Natsu snorted, " I'm just waiting, for the right time."

Gajeel laughed, " Yeah right! "

" I don't see you getting together with Levy."

Gajeel went silent, " I don't like her."

" Yeah right dude, its so obvious." Gray said.

" I don't know what your talking about."

" Dude, saying that only tells us, you care. And if you care, you totally like her." Loke said.

" Admit it!" They said in unison.

Gajeel Growled and stormed away.

" He totally likes her." They agreed.

* * *

Lucy stood by the door, waiting to see if he was coming, and sure enough, she saw him, walking around the corner. She ran over to the other girls and whispered it to them.

" He's here, hurry, lets go."

They ran out past Jellal before Erza noticed it. Jellal came in and stood at the counter, waiting for someone to come by and take his order, he didn't notice Erza, until she turned around to talk to the girls, that were no longer there.

" Hey guys who's p-" Erza met eyes with Jellal. " J-Jellal?"

" Erza? What are you doing here?"

" I was eating breakfast with the others," She said looking around, " There not here... Where did they go?"

" You mean Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Levy and Lisanna?" Erza nodded, " They just left."

Erza stood up, " They left without me!" She turned to face Jellal again and flushed.

" So... since your here... would you like to stay and eat breakfast with me?"

Erza didn't think twice, she answered right away, " Yes!" She practically yelled, " I-I mean, sure. Why not?"

Erza was nervous, she hadn't sit next to someone she actually liked, it was weird for her, someone who was strong enough to beat up any guy, was nervous around one particular guy. She sat silently waiting, for anything to happen, she didn't know what to talk about.

" Do you like it here?" Jellal asked.

Erza looked at him, " Its nice, Its a great place to spend summer."

" Yeah, that's what I was thinking... I'm sure now, that I'll be attending Fairy Tail academy this year."

" Really?" Erza asked, a little to excited.

Jellal looked at her and smiled, " Yeah, I can't wait to join you guys again. Its been too long, It was great meeting you all here, it reminded me how much I really missed hanging out with all of you."

Erza smiled, " We've missed you, a lot. A lot happened in one year, just one year you were gone and all hell broke lose. Well, not exactly, just that there were fights more."

" At the school? Really? What happened? "

Erza told him.

" Wow. Well that's good, he got arrested so we won't be seeing him this year."

" Yeah."

Another awkward silence came...

Jellal sighed, " You know, I've been having trouble, with this...something... and I told the guys, of course they couldn't come up with something at that moment."

" Sounds like them. Their too stupid, and too busy fighting all the time." Erza said.

Jellal chuckled, " Yeah well, they sent me here to get breakfast-"

" Oh! Sorry was I distracting you? I wasted your time didn't I? I'm sorry!" Erza got up fast and started to leave. Jellal got up, grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She tripped an fell onto him. They stared at each other for a moment.

" I'm sorry..." Erza said trying to get up but Jellal held on tight.

" You know, the problem was, I couldn't say it. I was to focused on what could happen then what was happening. I didn't notice the now obvious, and that reassured me, more than you can imagine. You didn't waste my time. In fact you helped me with my problem."

" I did?"

Jellal nodded, " Yeah, you see, what I couldn't say, the one I can now is that... Erza I like you... no that's not right, I love you Erza." Jellal confessed, his face turning a light shade of pink.

Erza felt her face heat up, " Jellal... I-"

Before she could finish Jellal kissed her. She felt like it lasted for just a few seconds before they broke away panting.

" Erza, I love you and I'll never stop loving you, even... even if you don't love me back, I'll love you until the world ends, and beyond that!"

" Jellal... I do love you. And its funny, I had the same problem." Erza laughed.

Suddenly the room burst into clapping and yelling and whistling. They had forgotten they were in the restaurant and everyone was looking at them Erza felt blood rush to her face. Lucy and the others came in, Levy, Wendy, and Lisanna squealing. Juvia and Lucy smiling.

" Well that wasn't exactly what Juvia imagined it to be like but it went just fine!" Juvia said.

" You guys." Erza said.

" How did you imagine it?" Lisanna asked.

" Well Juvia thought- "

" Wait don't answer that question, " Everyone yelled, they all knew how extreme Juvia's imagination went. Erza turned to everyone.

" Erza! We're so happy for you! You finally confessed!" Levy said.

Erza smiled. Lucy walked away from them and pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

" Hey Natsu."

* * *

" Hey! Whats up?" Natsu answered.

" It was a success! Erza and Jellal completely confessed to each other. And kissed in public!" Lucy said on the other end.

" Really?"

" Yup!"

" Oi! Who are you talking to Natsu?" Gray asked.

Natsu pulled the phone away from his ear, " Its Lucy. She says Jellal and Erza kissed in public."

Gray laughed, " Then their little plan worked? "

" Yes, it did, although it wasn't exactly the way Juvia wanted it to be." Lucy yelled, from the other end of the phone.

" She can hear me?"

" Yes I can!"

" Yes she can, I mean I am holding the phone like this." Natsu said waving the phone in front of Gray.

Gray grabbed the phone, " So are you guys bringing our breakfast or what?"

Lucy laughed, " Yeah, don't worry we'll get that before we leave."

Natsu snatched the phone back, " Hurry okay? I'm dying from starvation."

Lucy laughed again, " Natsu it's only breakfast, you can't die from starvation from missing one meal."

" Yeah, well, I'm dying." Natsu said groaning and making dying sound effects.

Lucy laughed again, " Okay, don't worry we're going to leave soon. Okay? Gotta go, see ya."

Gray stared at Natsu who was still smiling, " So, is she bringing food or what?"

* * *

**Please Review! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

The boys sat together in one room, all of them were eating dinner, they were to lazy to go to a decent restaurant with the girls, so they just ordered pizza. The room was messy, cloths were everywhere, trash on the floor.

" Thanks, for what you did the other day." Jellal said.

" Hey no problem." Gray said.

" Besides it was the girls idea, we just sent you over there." Natsu said, " And it was a good thing too, since you all did manage to bring back food."

" Yeah, and it took you forever," Gray said.

" And now, I have an announcement, Erza and I are going on a date, well not really, we're just going to be together, by the beach, alone..." Jellal sighed.

" Nice! Have fun man!" Loke said, patting Jellal on the shoulder.

" I was wondering, I've been with Erza this morning Lucy was with us along with Levy of course, and well, I couldn't help but notice, Lucy seemed off."

" Your point?"

" I think Natsu should come with me and Erza, Lucy should come too. It could be a double date."

Natsu choked on his drink, spat it out, spraying it on Gray.

" What the Hell? Natsu!"

" W-Wait, Me and Lucy with You and Erza? I-"

" Oh Come on Natsu, we all know how you feel about her. And we were there when you two kissed."

" You've been spacing out all morning." Gray said.

" I think he's thinking about how Jellal could get Erza, but he can't get Lucy." Loke said.

" What? I was not!"

" I heard from Levy that Lucy's been saying stuff about you." Gajeel Said, " How your so cute when you sleep and stuff."

" Shut it Metal face!"

" She watched Natsu Sleep?" Loke asked surprised.

" You haven't told Levy how you felt yet huh?" Jellal asked.

" ..."

" And Natsu-"

Natsu got up, " I know I know!"

" Come on Gajeel go on, confess to Levy, "

" No way, she's not my type."

" Right, well don't come whining to us if Levy moves on and goes for some stupid looking dude, that she thinks is so much cooler than you. She'll go on and on about how adorable he is, how much stronger he is than you, how he isn't afraid to tell her things, anything and- "

" Alright! Alright! Now Shut up!" Gajeel yelled and walked after Natsu.

They laughed.

* * *

Natsu walked over to Lucy's room, before he knocked he turned to Gajeel.

" You're actually going to do it?" Natsu asked.

Gajeel snorted, " Of course not."

Natsu rolled his eyes," Then go away."

" What you don't want me to watch you two go through cheesy lines, about romance and how you two are just dying to see each other how you want to be with her forever? Because that's pretty much how Jellal did it."

" Wrong. He just said he wanted to be with her forever. How he'll love her until he dies and beyond that, and blah blah blah. I'm not doing that. I'll just... cut to the chase, ya know?"

" What ever, " Gajeel said and walked away. Natsu sighed in relief. Finally, he's alone, and didn't have to listen to the others tell him how to do things. Natsu knocked the door once, and it opened.

" Hey Natsu." Lucy said.

" Hey..."

They stood there in silence until Lucy spoke.

" Why are you here? If Erza comes back and see's you left the room when its going to be night soon, she'll beat you up. "

Natsu winced, just thinking about the demonic Erza made him shiver, he didn't want to go through one of her speeches or her beatings.

" I-I was thinking, you know how Jellal's going out with Erza tonight? " Lucy nodded, " Well I was wondering, If you want to come... with me, you know, a double date. We're going to the beach and..." Natsu shrugged.

Lucy smiled, " Your asking me out?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head, " I- yeah." Natsu hugged her.

" Natsu..."

Natsu turned red and pulled back, " I shouldn't be feeling embarrassed by hugging, since we already kissed and all but..."

Lucy laughed, " I know, Its strange isn't it. Love."

Natsu blinked, " Well then, I'll go see when we're leaving. See you later?"

Lucy nodded.

* * *

" So?" Gray stared at Natsu.

" So?" Natsu asked.

" So?"

" So what?"

" So how'd it go?"

" How'd what go?"

" You know."

" No, actually, I don't."

" How'd your little confession to Lucy thing go, Did you go ,' LUCY I LOVE YOU!'?"

Natsu turned red, " No! I just asked her to come with me, on a date, with Jellal."

" You're going on a date with Jellal? Wow man, didn't think you were gay."

" I'm NOT! And you know what I meant you idiot!"

Gray laughed, " Oi, Oi, don't get upset man, I know what you meant, I just couldn't help saying that, the way you said it, It was just-" Gray burst out laughing again.

Natsu sighed, " What ever. Are and Juvia going on another date sooner or later?"

Gray nodded, " When we get back. Juvia likes the cooler weather, she likes the rain. And its going to rain more when we get back."

" Cool." Natsu looked around, " It seems everyone's gone, even Loke."

" Loke went to bed, said he's too tired to play video games with me, wonder why he has to be tired now."

" Maybe because you suck at playing video games. You die way to easily."

" Are you kidding I'm better than you."

" You are not!"

" I'm so much better."

The door slammed open.

" Hey Natsu whats keeping you?" Jellal asked.

" We're leaving now?"

" Let me think, we're going to the beach TONIGHT, and lets see it is... oh look its midnight."

Natsu frowned, " Huh. Okay."

* * *

It was cold, but not freezing. It was nice, the wind was blowing in their faces. Lucy was happy. She already knew Natsu liked her, and he knew she liked him. But she never thought he'd ask her to come to the beach. The moon's reflection glittered in the water. Lucy watched Natsu run back in forth in the waves. She turned to see Jellal and Erza looking at each other, she thought it was best to leave those two alone, and join Natsu in the water. She jumped in the waves knocked her over. She swam up to Natsu.

" T-the water is colder than I thought." Lucy shivered, " How can you swim when its so cold?"

Natsu shrugged, " I'm just use to it, Gray keeps the room very cold at night, he says he likes it that way, I like it hot, like burning hot."

" Is that why your so unusually warm? "

" I guess, never noticed though."

Lucy moved closer to Natsu.

" Is it okay? If I stay like this? Your warm, and the water's cold..."

" Sure." Natsu said wrapping his arms around her. Sure enough Lucy felt a bit warmer.

" Alright you two get out of the water before you get sick!" Erza yelled.

" Awww. Does she always have to ruin the moment?"

Lucy laughed, and started getting out of the water.

" We can sleep in the hotel, if Gray turns on the air conditioning, maybe you should change rooms so you can put on the heater." Lucy suggested.

" Good Idea, but you know, in school, he's my room mate, I can't change that."

" Then you should compromise. Put it on at a level which is good for both you and Gray."

" Sorry not gonna happen, we can't compromise on anything. Its either cold or hot, and I want it hot."

Lucy shrugged, " Alright then." They walked past Jellal and Erza, " We're heading back to the hotel, you two can stay."

" Alright then, make sure Natsu doesn't do anything stupid! And if he fights Gray, be sure, to show them who's boss!" Erza said.

" What!" Natsu yelled shocked, " You're not actually going to do that are you?"

Lucy winked, " We'll see. Now lets head back to the hotel."

They walked, it was a good thing the hotel was close to the beach, the would soon get some heat.

" Are you excited for school?" Lucy asked.

" Why should I be? That just means, less fun time, more boring homework."

" But, last year wasn't exactly boring now was it?"

" No, it wasn't. But this years different. "

Lucy sighed, " I guess, but you never know."

The walked through the hotel doors and into an elevator.

" Well then, I hope this year will be fun." Natsu said.

The elevator reached their floor level. Natsu and Lucy stepped out and walked down the hall.

" I do too, you know, Fairy Tail Academy seems like the most exciting, non-boring school in Magnolia."

" I know. But we still get homework."

They stopped in front of a door.

" I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Natsu said.

Lucy nodded. She stepped into her room and turned on the lights. It was nice, spending some time with Natsu, even if it wasn't that long. Talking about school, she noticed it was getting very close to the beginning of the year again. Here comes more homework...


	24. Chapter 24

Second Year

They were heading to the airport. Their vacation was over. They were kind of sad to leave, time flies by so fast, it seemed like only yesterday they came. and only two days ago Natsu and Lucy went on a double date with Jellal and Erza. Lucy stared out the window for the entire flight trying to figure out if she should or shouldn't tell him. By him she's thinking about Natsu. They both already know their feelings, they just can't seem to spit it out. As the plane landed everyone got out and their group watched as Erza grabbed all of her luggage, and there were lots of bags, and suitcases. They all walked to Magnolia, to Lucy's apartment.

" I guess this is the end of Summer..." Lucy sighed.

" Yeah, but I can't wait until next summer vacation!" Wendy cheered.

" We'll all meet here tomorrow morning, and walk to school together," Erza said.

" Sounds fine." Gray said, " Then after school, Juvia and I will go on our little date." Gray said, pulling Juvia closer to him.

" Juvia likes that idea." Juvia said.

Erza turned to Jellal, " You don't have a place do you?"

" Well, I do, its just not in this town. I can rent an apartment-"

" Which wouldn't do you any good because you wouldn't need it for the whole year. We have dorms at Fairy Tail Academy." Erza said.

Jellal sighed. " You can stay at my place for the night." Erza said, " But you get the couch."

Jellal looked up, " The couch?"

" I only have one bed. And just because your my boyfriend doesn't mean you get to sleep next to me." Erza said and turned around, so no one could see her blush. The thought of Jellal in the same bed as her made the blood rush to her face.

" Come on Wendy lets go home. See you Luce!" Natsu waved good bye.

" Bye."

Jellal followed Erza to her house. Gray left with Juvia. Gajeel and Levy went off together,Loke and Lisanna went their separate ways, which left Lucy by herself. Lucy walked into her apartment and turned on the lights. It was about time she took and nice hot shower. Afterwards she jumped on her bed and put the covers over her and stared at the roof, before closing her eyes.

* * *

" Luce. Oi! Lucy! Wake up!"

Lucy woke up and rubbed her eyes, blinked a few times, and stared at the pink haired boy.

" Natsu... what is it?" Lucy glanced at her clock, 6:00 AM. " It's so early." Lucy yawned.

" School remember?" Natsu asked.

" Mhmm, Oh yeah. Since when do you get up this early?"

Natsu shrugged, " I just wanted to get here before anyone else." Lucy looked up surprised as Natsu walked over to the kitchen, " Have any food?"

Lucy sighed and got up, " Wait a while, I'm going to get ready." Lucy said and grabbed some clean clothes and walked into the bathroom. Natsu searched the refrigerator looking for anything edible that didn't need to be cooked. All he found was milk, apples, and juice. Everything else needed to be cooked. Natsu opened up a cabinet hoping there would be a box of cereal. He found none. He sat down at the table and waited for Lucy to return. Someone knocked on the door, but Natsu ignored it at first, not wanting to get up, but when they knocked again much harder Natsu got up and walked over to the door fearing the fact that Erza might have been the one to knock. Luckily for him it was only Gray.

" Yo, where's Lucy?" Gray asked.

Natsu pointed behind him, " In there." Natsu answered, just as Lucy walked out.

" Hey Gray... wait! Why are you in my house?"

" Apartment- Natsu let me in."

" Natsu how'd you even get in here?" Lucy turned to Natsu.

" Window..."

Lucy sighed, " I'll make breakfast."

Lucy opened the refrigerator and grabbed some eggs, opened the cabinet for pancake mix and got ready.

" Its almost 7:00. " Gray noted.

" Luuuucy hurry I'm a hungry!" Natsu complained.

" Well then you should've ate before you came. "

Natsu grunted, " I can't find my money..."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

" You really are an idiot." Gray said as Lucy handed them plates full of pancakes and scrambled eggs. Natsu ate them fast and ran for the door. When he opened it Erza was standing there, fist raised as she was about to knock. She walked in and crossed her arms.

" I see you three are having a good time but, it's almost time to head to school. "

Gray and Natsu sighed, " Alright, whoever gets onto school campus last has to buy lunch for everyone for a week!" Natsu yelled running for the door. Gray ran after him yelling, Erza ran off too not wanting to be the one to pay. Which left Lucy trying to catch up.

" Natsu! That's not fair! You got a head start!"

Natsu tackled Gray just as they came to the front of the school Natsu ran through the gates making it first, Erza punched Gray just as he got up and joined Natsu on the other side smiling to herself.

" O-oi, not fair..." Gray said regaining his balance, until Lucy kicked him in the head and ran past him.

" S-sorry Gray!"

Natsu laughed, " I guess Gray's paying,"

Gray glared and attacked Natsu. While they fought each other Erza and Lucy stared at the school frowning.

" Hey... what happened here?" Lucy asked, Natsu and Gray stopped fighting and looked at the school too.

" Its all, trashy." Erza said. There school looked gloomy, not the usual cheerfulness it once had, the grass was yellow and half dead, the school walls painted with graffiti, and trash littered everywhere.

They walked into the building.

" Hey, glad you guys are here." Everyone turned around to find the Strauss family.

" Mira! Lisanna, Elfman, what happened here?" Erza asked.

" I don't know, we're heading to the Principal's office now." Mira answered.

" Alright then we'll come with you."

When the reached the office, they stepped in without knocking.

" Mr. Makarov." Erza said.

Makarov turned around to face them, " What is it children?"

" Ji-chan... what happened here?" Natsu asked.

Makarov sighed, " I'm afraid they've escaped."

" Who?" Lucy asked.

Makarov looked into her eyes, " The boy Daren and some of his friends."

Everyone gasped, " How?" Lisanna asked.

" The police aren't a sure if either there was help from the outside or the inside, but they blew up the wall. They came here a week ago. At first their parents tried bailing them out, but they couldn't, no matter how rich they are these kids were in big trouble, so they decided to escape. When they got here, well as you see they trashed up the school a bit." Makarov explained.

" They haven't done anything extreme yet?" Mira asked.

" Thankfully they haven't. The police are searching for their location right now. If we see them, the police will be notified. So if you children see them, be sure to tell us."

" Sure thing Ji-chan...after I beat the crap outta them first." Natsu said cracking his fist.

" Natsu, don't go causing trouble..."

" Don't worry... I'll _only _beat the crap outta them if they hurt my friends." Natsu said.

Makarov sighed, " Alright then, on to class then, you don't want to be late on the fist day."

* * *

**Review Please ! **


	25. Chapter 25

Natsu zoned out during class. Not paying attention at all while the teacher began his lecture, Natsu shot up from his seat, the classroom went silent. Natsu shook his head finally realizing he just interrupted the class.

" Mr. Dragneel is there something you want to say? If not please sit down." Mr. Conbolt said.

" I'm Hungry!" Natsu exclaimed and sat back down smiling to himself. He was in fact hungry, but it wasn't even close to lunch yet. The class started laughing, and Mr. Conbolt brought his hand to his face and sighed. Natsu looked out the window as Mr. Conbolt continued his lecture. Natsu thought the day was perfect, yes, the sky was blue, not a single cloud in the sky. Gray said it would rain, but it didn't look like it would, Natsu smiled, down in the field he could see Lucy. It seems she has P.E, right now, which only made Natsu want to go outside to talk to her. And he just thought of the perfect excuse, well, not so perfect. Natsu stood up once again.

" Mr. Conbolt?"

" What is it?" Mr. Conbolt looked up from his book.

" I have to pee."

Mr. Conbolt sighed, " Sit down Dragneel." Natsu sat down. Five seconds later he go back up.

" Mr. Conbolt!"

" What is it? "

" I really really have to go."

" Go where?"

" I have to piss dammit!" Everyone laughed.

" Fine, go." Natsu ran out the door and smiled.

" Well, now I can go talk to Lucy for a bit, and they'll just think I'm in the bathroom."

" Nicely down idiot."

Natsu turned around, " Gray?"

Gray grinned, " Just walking to my locker, to get my book, when I saw you talking to yourself."

" Man, why didn't I think of that?" Natsu muttered.

" Think of what?"

" I wanted to kind of ditch class, so I said I needed to go to the bathroom, I shouldn't just said I needed to go to my locker."

" Haha, well at least he let you out." Gray laughed lightly.

" Yeah, so I'll see you around."

Gray smiled, " Good luck man." And he walked away. Natsu shrugged and walked down the stairs, and down the hall until he got outside to the field. Lucy was still there sitting on the bench by the wall, watching the other students play. Natsu walked up behind her and grabbed her shoulders scaring her. She jumped and turned around.

" Oh, its you," Lucy sighed in relief.

" Yup! Hey Luce!" Natsu said.

" Why aren't you in class."

" I left, well I saw...you...outside uh, you know and I uh thought that since I wasn't even paying attention... I'd come and talk to you?" Natsu said looking away.

" Aw, how cute. I _was _getting kind of bored here. I don't know anyone in this class yet. Thanks for coming."

" Y-yeah, no problem!" Natsu said smiling " So...wanna ditch?"

" Ditch class? Isn't that... I don't know, bad?"

" Aw come on Luce, its just one day. Just say your sick."

Lucy sighed, " Fine. Just today though."

" Alright!" Natsu exclaimed punching the air above him.

* * *

It was lunch, Gray walked over to the usual table he and his friends hang out at. He sat down, everyone looked at each other.

" It feels, empty, where is everyone?" Mira asked.

" Well, Natsu and Lucy ditched," Gray said.

" Levy and Gajeel are in the library," Jet said.

" Juvia saw Erza with Jellal!"

Everyone sighed until someone walked in behind them. Erza.

" You said my name?"

" U-uh, we were just wondering where everyone one is." Lisanna said.

" I know, I heard."

" Then why'd you ask," Gray muttered.

" Did you say something?" Erza glared.

" N-no!"

" ... Natsu and Lucy ditched huh? Well, they'll be answering to me later." Erza said showing her wicked grin, Gray shivered and turned away before Erza saw his face.

" Let them be, their probably doing their thing." Mira said.

Erza's face turned red, " T-their actually together? Why did no one tell me?"

" Natsu didn't seem like the type to be interested," Gray said, " But their so into each other."

* * *

"-and now I'm walking you to the dorms huh?" Natsu said.

" Yeah, there's no point going back when there's only two classes left. I'll just go relax in my room."

" That's fine, " Natsu said standing in front of the girls dorm room.

" I'll see you tomorrow." Lucy waved and entered her room, not waiting for his reply, since he'll take hours just to keep her outside so they can chat. Lucy smiled to herself and stepped into the bedroom. She stepped on something. Paper. She leaned down and picked it up, and turned it over.

"** Bitch, Get in my way and you'll die, - Y" **Lucy read out loud, she reread once more. Who was this Y person? Lucy crumpled the paper and tossed it on her bed, whoever it was probably meant it. But Lucy didn't know what in the world they were talking about.

* * *

The next day, during Lunch break Lucy decided to head across the street and walk to the cafe. She heard they made great coffee and desserts. She could bring back everyone something. She was holding the piece of paper she found in her room, she didn't like it. Maybe it had something to do with jealousy? Natsu? No, it wasn't about Natsu, how she knew she didn't know she had a feeling a bad one. She made her way by the gate opened it and stepped out of school territory, she started to walk across the street.

* * *

Natsu walked across the schools grassy field, passing the Gray and the gang, they didn't notice him, but he didn't mind, there was one thing on his mind. He had a strange feeling. Like danger was near, it was hard for him to explain it, and he didn't want to tell the others. Especially Gray, he'll just laugh his ass off. Natsu walked alongside the fence that went around the school, he saw Lucy about to cross, he frowned a bit and ran for the gate eager to get to her. When he walked up the sidewalk to where she was crossing he saw something from the corner of his eye. A large truck, it was going to fast. Who ever was driving wasn't about to slow down anytime soon. And Lucy was still crossing the street. Natsu grabbed his head and took off running towards Lucy.

" Shit!"

* * *

Lucy made it half way across the street when she heard the engine of a vehicle. She turned sideways seeing the large truck too close to her she had no time get out of the way. She closed her eyes tight. She felt something warm push her back she tumbled falling hard on the pavement. She didn't hear the truck honk or anything, wouldn't they do that? To warn someone they were coming and had no time to stop? Lucy sat up, her hands were scrapped and bleeding and so were her knees, but otherwise she was fine. She turned quickly just to see the truck turn and drive away without stopping. And for a moment she got sight of a face in the side mirror, someone with long blackish hair. She looked down at the street where the truck moved around, seeing the bloodied mess, she ran over trying to see who it was. Pink hair.

" Natsu!" Lucy yelled running to his side, he was grabbing his side gasping. He looked up slowly at her. The side of his head bleeding, he stared into her eyes opened his mouth to say something, squinted and went limp his head hitting the Asphalt once more with a thud. Lucy shrieked, terrified, Natsu was out cold, bloody, terribly injured. She looked around frantically, looking for anyone, someone she could call out for. She reached into her pocket.

" Why! Why did I have to choose this day of all days not to bring my damn phone!" She looked up scanning the school field, seeing a red haired woman in the distance. " Erza! Erzaaaa!" Lucy screamed.

* * *

" Erza!"

Erza turned to see who called her name. She couldn't see the person. She turned back to the others.

" Erzaaaa!" The voice screamed again.

Erza looked towards the street, seeing the blond haired girl in the middle of the street kneeling. Erza's eyes widened and turned to Gray, " Lucy's in trouble, lets go!" Erza said running off to Lucy, Gray followed behind his hand in his pocket grabbing for his phone. Erza ran across the street to where Lucy was.

" Lucy! Lucy whats wrong?" Erza asked still running trying to get to her friend, she saw her crying opened her mouth then closed it, whimpering. Erza managed to get close to her, her eyes widened as she saw Natsu lay there unconscious the oozing onto the Asphalt.

" What happened? Who did this? " Erza asked Lucy shook her head, " Gray!"

" I know." Gray said holding his phone to his ear.

" Lucy, tell me what happened." Erza said gripping Lucy's shoulders.

" Truck... There was a large truck. It came too fast I couldn't get out of the way..." Lucy said, " I didn't know... I didn't know it was there until it was too close!" Lucy cried. Erza hugged her friend, she looked up at Gray who nodded.

* * *

" So?"

" He's out of the game for now."

" Good,"

" Though I'm not sure how fast he'll recover."

" Let us hope its not for a long time."

* * *

**Alrighty... I'm sorry Natsu Please forgive me! :'(**

**Please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

" I saw the reflection in the side mirror, " Lucy said, " I'm sure it was a woman, she had long dark purple - black hair."

" Start from the beginning before that happened Lucy." Erza said.

" Nothing much to tell about it, just that I was crossing the street to go to a certain cafe, when I made it halfway I saw the truck but it was too close for me to get out of the way in time. Then someone, Natsu, pushed me out of the way, and you know what happened after that." Lucy reached into her pocket and took out the slip of paper that was crumpled up and handed it to Erza, " I found this in my room."

Erza read the short sentence and handed it back," Who's Y?"

Lucy shrugged, " I don't know anyone who's name starts with Y."

" Maybe that's not their real name?" Gray suggested.

" I don't know , besides it doesn't matter," Lucy said.

" It does matter, it says if you get in their way your dead, Lucy, You don't know who it is so you'll end up getting in the way." Erza said.

" Look lets deal with this later, first we-" Gray started. The doors opened and the doctor came out. Lucy and Erza stood up from their chairs, Gray was already standing.

" He'll be fine," The doctor said, " Broke his right arm, a couple ribs, and most of his right side is bruised, also he has a concussion, but he'll be fine, he should be able to leave in a couple weeks. But right now he's still unconscious. "

" Thank you, for helping him." Lucy said.

" Hey, its my job, its what I do." The doctor smiled and walked away.

" Well, there's good news." Erza said, " I'll go tell Principle Makarov what happened, it may have to do with Daren's gang."

" I'll go with you," Gray said, " Lucy?"

" I'll stay here, and wait until Natsu wakes up."

They nodded and left.

* * *

" I see, Lucy got one of those notes too." Makarov said.

" What do you mean 'too'?" Erza asked.

" Well, Mirajane found one in her locker, Juvia also found one." Makarov said standing up and walking from behind his desk, he motioned for Erza to move closer, " I have a feeling I know the person who wrote these, but do not tell Gray about it." He whispered.

" Why's that?" Makarov handed her the slips of paper.

" **Sorry about the pinkie,- Y" **

**" How about you meet me in the East Forest BTW its on the east side of Magnolia.- Y 3 P.S. If you don't want a fight don't bring Gray, I'll be waiting 3." **

" No duh. " Erza muttered, " Seems like the same person who hit Natsu. So you want me to check it out? The forest is a forbidden area."

Makarov nodded, " Indeed it is, but as long as no one gets caught its completely fine!" Makarov smiled, " Just don't get caught," He said in his serous tone.

Erza frowned, " You want me to go alone then, "

" I think you'll be able to handle it, but if you want you can take somebody, just not him."

Gray stood there staring at the two who were whispering, " Oi, what are you two talking about?"

" Look Gray, how about you stay here and take my place as school prefect just until I come back." Erza said.

" Where are you going?"

" Check something out," Erza said walking to the door, " And don't you DARE do anything stupid, if you do I'll makes sure you regret it."

" Y-yes." Gray said watching Erza leave.

" Now I suggest you go on to your next class," Makarov said with a smile.

" Uh... Okay?"

Gray walked over to his class, the bell rang once he stepped in, he made his way to the back seat closest to the window and sat down.

" Wonder if Lucy's going to come back, and if Natsu's awake yet. That idiot," Gray muttered. The teacher walked in.

" Hello class, I'll be substituting today. I'm Mr. Tanaki, that's all you need to know about me. Now I'll be taking role."

" Natsu Dragneel?" looked up when no one answered, " Dragneel?"

" He's not here Teach." A student said.

"... Gray Fullbuster?"

" Whats up?"

" Please say 'here' next time."

" Whatever." Gray grinned.

" ... and Lucy Heartfilia?" Gray sighed.

" She's not-" The door opened and Lucy walked in panting.

" Ah, sorry I'm late," Lucy smiled and walked over to a seat near Gray.

" I take it your Lucy Heartfilia?"

" I am."

" Well the bell rang 10 minutes ago."

Lucy said nothing, as the class continued with their lesson Gray started a conversation with Lucy.

" So... Is he-"

" Yeah, he's awake. I made him rest since he looked like he was in pain, so I left, otherwise he'd keep trying to talk to me. I also didn't want to miss my classes." Lucy smiled to herself, " By the way, where's Erza?"

" She said she was going to check out something."

" She didn't tell you what?"

" No, she had some secret conversation with Makarov." Gray replied, " Maybe I should have followed her. All I heard was Forbidden Area, but there's lots of area's like that."

" Oh, well I think Erza will handle whatever it is." Lucy said.

* * *

**Sorry its short, but I hope its okay.**

**Please Review.**


	27. Chapter 27

Hey** guys, sorry for the late update. I was sick since Christmas day, (sucks right?) I'm still sick, but I'm able to type my stories again. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Erza made her way through the east forest. It was nice a peaceful. Erza didn't understand why it was forbidden. There was nothing in here that was a danger to anyone. As she walked the fog rolled in, and the forest became misty. It was getting harder to see things in detail, but she could still tell what was in front of her and beside her. She only hoped she wouldn't get lost.

" Now, where are you hiding."

" Oh, I'm not hiding."

Erza turned around to face the voice. A pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes stood next to one of the tree's.

" Hello," She said smiling, " I see you got my message."

" I did." Erza said as calmly as she could, " I see you hurt one of my friends. Was it intentional?"

" Oh no, not at all. You see he got in my way. Lets see, I'll introduce myself first before I go into detail. I am Ultear Milkovich. Your probably wondering why I put 'Y' in the letter instead of U. I put Y just so Gray would figure out who I was."

" Ultear? I'm Erza Scarlet. You say you didn't want Gray to meet you, or know your here, why is that?"

Ultear shrugged, " He doesn't exactly know me as well as he thinks. We share the same mother, but Gray hasn't actually seen me often. He thinks I'm a gang member and that's why I left home without properly meeting him. And as long as that's what he thinks of me I have no intentions of meeting him just yet." She sighed and went on, " As for your pink haired friend, I was in a hurry, trying to get to a... crime scene you might say."

" Crime scene?"

" You know the gang member Daren was in prison and recently escaped? Well, I found some clues that lead to where he was hanging out. I'm helping the cops for some bounty. I need the money."

" That's no excuse to drive right into my friends and just leave."

" I'm truly sorry. But I did leave a note with the girl, not to get in my way."

" I believe she was never in your way but merely crossing the street."

" I guess your right." Ultear sighed.

" Now explain. Why have you called me here?"

" I thought you might want to know, Daren is hiding rather close to your friends place."

" Who?"

" The blonde girl, Lucy."

" Lucy?"

" He's jealous. He wants revenge. He wants the girl of his dreams. You know? He's in love with Lucy. He'll do anything to get her. At least that's what I'm told. I'm still searching. I don't need Lucy getting in my way. She'll just make things worse. If he see's her again, well lets just say it won't be pretty."

" I'd thank you for the information, but what you did, I still can not forgive you."

" That's fine. And please tell Gray I'm not in any gangs."

" I thought you didn't want him to know your here."

" Yes, but its fine once I'm gone. " Ultear said and started walking away.

" Wait, that's all you have to say?"

" Yeah, oh and I advise you to keep watch on pinky."

" Huh?"

" He's vulnerable right now, Daren may strike while his preys weak."

" I see." Erza said and walked off in the opposite direction.

* * *

" Erza's not back yet?" Lucy asked Gray.

" No, she hasn't shown up in any of her classes. I guess she's still meeting that person."

" Oh. Well, I'm going home."

"Really? Your not going to visit Natsu?"

" Can't I have homework. I'll see him when I'm done."

" Alright, be careful. He's still out there you know."

" Yeah, I know. Bye Gray!" Lucy said and ran off to her apartment. She was happy to enter her room. It was nice and warm, she wanted to relax but she promised her self she will after she did her homework. She ran over to her desk and dumped her textbooks on it. She walked past her window to grab some extra paper from her drawers, but stopped when she noticed a folded piece of paper stuck right on her window. She grabbed it, opened it and stared at the neat handwriting. It was different from the previous one she got.

" _**I'm so sad. I missed you so much. Its been too long. I didn't get to spend summer vacation with you. Oh I'm sorry you probably don't know what I'm going on about or who I am. Well we went to school together. Your little 'boyfriend' got me arrested. Remember me now? Well I hope you do because I'll be seeing you soon. I'll be saving you from the pink haired son of a bitch who took you from me. I'm hoping to make you happy, I'm so excited aren't you? Well then, till we meet,**_

_**With Love Daren 3" **_

_****_Lucy crumpled the paper up and threw it in the trash, she sighed. She needed to get away from him, " I should start my homework, now."

* * *

**This has to be my shortest chapter yet. I'm sorry guys :( **

**Please review, **

**If you get random Idea's for this, don't be afraid to say it.**

**Thank you.**


	28. Chapter 28

Lucy made her way through the hospital towards Natsu's room. She opened the door and sighed.

" You just can't sit still can you Natsu?"

Natsu looked up and grinned, " Nope. You should try sitting here for days without anything to do." He said and leaned against the wall near the window. Lucy walked over and sat down on the bed.

" You know, you didn't have to help me back there."

" You kidding? I bet you'd do the same for me,"

" You could've died,"

" So you could have to, besides I'm fine right? " Lucy nodded, " I wonder who was driving,"

" That reminds me. Erza got a note from the person who drove the truck. She left to talk to that person. I'm not sure if she's back yet. Gray was with her then, spoke with the principle, but she left without telling Gray who it was or where she was going. The only thing we know is that she went to a restricted area."

Natsu stood there and said nothing.

" Anyway, the doctor said you could leave in a few days. After they check to make sure your good to go."

" That long?" Natsu complained.

Lucy laughed, " Alright, I'm going to see if Erza's back,"

" Your leaving?"

" Haha Yeah."

" I'll be bored,"

" Read a book,"

" Books are boring!"

Lucy laughed again and left the room.

" She's doing this on purpose. ..I swear I'll die of boredom LUCY!" Natsu shouted once more, making sure Lucy heard him from the other side.

* * *

Erza walked into the principles office, where she met Gray and Makarov.

" How'd it go?" Makarov asked.

" Fine. "

" Who was it?" Gray asked.

Erza faced him, " Ultear. She told me to tell _you _that she's not in any gangs. I don't know what gave you that idea but she doesn't seem like the person who'd join a gang and beat up people like Daren, she also told me that Daren is living rather close to Lucy's apartment."

" U-Ultear? I don't think she's in a gang, I mean I did, but that was years ago..."

" Tell that to her whenever you meet her." Erza said, " Anyway, I need you to watch over Lucy-"

" Lucy? Why?"

" Daren wants her remember? You protect her, I'll watch Natsu. If anything happens to Lucy I'll punish you like never before."

Gray sweat dropped, " I won't let anything happen to her,"

" Good," Erza said and headed for the door.

" Erza?" Erza stopped and turned around, " Where did you meet Ultear?"

" The East Forest," She smiled and left.

" It's a restricted area." Makarov said.

Gray stared at the principle face serious.

" If you get caught I can not help you."

Gray smiled, " Don't worry about me," Gray said and ran after Erza.

" Make sure you get back before night, you'll go over to Lucy's and watch over her."

" Hey, shouldn't I stay with Natsu? I mean your a girl, Lucy's a girl. I don't think it would be right If I stay over night at her place."

" You have a girlfriend already, whats there to worry about?"

" Exactly why I'm worried. Juvia..."

" Just fill her in on whats happening. If your bothered by being alone with another girl, why not just bring Juvia along?"

" Hmm. Good idea, I think I'll do that."

" Good, "

* * *

" E-E-Erza?" Natsu whispered, half scared that the red haired teen walked into his room.

" What? Your not happy to see me?"

" N-no its not that I'm just surprised that your here on a school day." Natsu lied.

" I'm here to watch you, just until you get better. You better no do anything stupid."

" How can I if your here?" Natsu muttered.

* * *

" I guess she's gone now." Gray said. He searched the forest, where Erza said they met. If she wasn't here anymore Gray planned to find her address, or phone number, anything to contact her so he could talk to her. He didn't remember the last time they talked.

" Gray?"

Gray looked up.

" What are you doing here? This place is restricted to the students."

" I was looking for you. What made you think I thought you were in a gang?" Gray asked.

" Lyon. I didn't actually think you thought that. I just wanted Erza to go back and tell you, because I knew you'd come after me, and so that we could talk alone," Ultear grabbed a ripped piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him. " This has my number on it. Call me when you get the chance, then we can talk."

" And Lyon? Where is he?"

" He's probably traveling around. I need to get back, I have a job to take care of. But after that, I promise to talk to you." Ultear turned around and started to walk away, " You've grown Gray." She added before she disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Lucy heard the landlady talk. Someone was at the door, which meant that the landlady would either bring the person to her door, or call Lucy down. She did neither. Instead the person came to her door and knocked. Lucy opened the door. Gray was standing on the other side.

" Gray?"

" Erza told me to keep watch on you. Because of the psycho guy out there." Gray said referring to Daren.

" I see."

" Which means I'll be staying over night."

" Then you can sleep on the floor, over there away from the bed, or here by the door." Lucy said.

" Juvia's coming over too." Gray said.

" Well you better not make out in my room," Lucy said just as someone knocked the door, Juvia, Lucy suspected. She opened it. The blue haired girl walked in and smiled at Lucy.

" Hello Lucy, hope Juvia's not bothering you. Gray wanted Juvia to stay with him."

" That's fine. As long as I can sleep." Lucy said returning the smile.

Tonight would be a awkward night, with the two of them staring at her while she sleeps.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the really late update, guess I lost track of time here DX. Before I forget again, in the last chapter I forgot to say this, Thanks ThePartyHasEntered, for the idea, You reminded me of what I wanted to do, plus the splitting up thing was a great idea XD. Anyway hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

It was the afternoon. Natsu sat on his bed eagerly. He was hoping to be able to leave today. He was way too bored to stay in the hospital with Erza. He missed a lot of school too. Erza brought him homework and made him do it everyday. There was way too much. Not that that changed when he went back to school. But doing it while Erza watched you, made you feel like you were about to die.

Erza stood by the door, watching Natsu get out of the bed.

" Did you sleep at all Erza?" Natsu asked.

" I did,"

" While keeping watch on me?"

" I'm a light sleeper." Erza replied.

Natsu sighed and leaned against the window, " When do I get to leave?"

" The doctor said tonight. "

" Yes!" Natsu exclaimed fist bumping the wall, " Finally!"

Erza smiled.

* * *

Lucy woke up and sat up on her bed. She scanned her room. Neither Gray or Juvia were in her bedroom. Lucy took this chance to take a bath and change her clothes. When she stepped into the kitchen area, Gray and Juvia were both sitting on the couch helping themselves to whatever food they could find, at this point was a bag of chips and a bowl of popcorn.

" Morning Lucy," Gray and Juvia said in unison. They turned to face each other and smiled.

" Morning. I see you guys helped yourselves to the food." Lucy noted.

" Yeah, we didn't want to cook anything, so we just took these." Gray said holding up the bag of chips.

Lucy walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips. " I guess we're going to school now huh?"

" Yeah, its safer there so there's no need for me to stay with you the entire day." Gray said.

" Okay," Lucy grabbed her things and waited for Juvia and Gray by the door. When they walked to her, the left to their school.

* * *

" Erza?"

" Yes Natsu?"

" Aren't you going to head to school or something?" Natsu asked. He was currently sitting on the bed. " Your the prefect aren't you? You should be there."

" Yes, but I'm making sure your safe."

" Are you kidding? I can take care of myself."

" And look where that got you," Erza replied.

" I was protecting Lucy."

" Which is why I also had Gray go off and watch over her."

" WHAT? Gray?" Natsu yelled shocked.

" Yes," Erza said, " I think he got Juvia to tag along with him," She added seeing Natsu's angry reaction.

The door to the room opened and a nurse appeared, " Excuse me, you have a visitor." The nurse left as someone walked into the room. Erza and Natsu froze in place.

" Zancrow!"

" Hey, hey!" Zancrow laughed , " Great to see ya again.

" Why are you here?" Erza demanded.

" Well, let me think. I'm looking for a certain someone."

" Are you still in Daren's gang?"

" Isn't it obvious? I mean, he's right behind you." Zancrow said.

" What!" Erza turned around immediately. Just as Zancrow said, Daren was standing behind her, his left hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around facing Natsu, his right hand held a knife.

" Where's the blonde chick?" Zancrow asked.

" If you don't say something your gonna have a nice little bloody friend here." Daren added.

Natsu glared, " I don't know, and even if I did I'd never tell you."

Daren smiled, " Even if it meant loosing a friend?"

Natsu smiled back. Daren frowned. Erza flung her head back smacking right onto Daren's face giving him a bloody nose and causing him to loose his grip on her. She lifted her right leg into a good roundhouse kick knocking him off his feet and sending him straight to the floor.

" I wouldn't mess with Erza if I were you." Natsu said. Daren picked himself of the floor wiping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. Cursing he yelled out a list of names, Natsu couldn't catch all of them. A group of boys came in from both the window and the door. Each one holding some sort of weapon.

" I can't believe your still stuck on her dammit!" Natsu yelled, " She doesn't like you."

" That doesn't matter." A five boys surrounded Erza pointing their weapons at her, " Now woman, tell me, where is Lucy."

" Go to hell." Erza replied. One boy brought down a metal pipe, smacking the back of her head leaving her unconscious.

" Leave Erza alone! " Natsu yelled.

" Now, now. We'll leave you all alone once I've got what I'm looking for, now tell me where Lucy is." Zancrow said.

" Hold on Zancrow. I've got an Idea." Daren moved closer to Zancrow and whispered, " Hopefully i'm right and it'll work."

" Huh?"

" Boys, take him with us."

" What?" They all asked confused, " Bring him with us? Are you kidding?"

" We'll get some answers. In the mean time, Zancrow why don't _you _go find Lucy. If things don't go as planned we'll get her either way. Even if we have to use force." Daren grinned, " Now everyone. I'll be using it now."

Daren's gang backed up. Natsu stared, " huh?" Daren threw a small round marble. Once it hit the ground gas exploded from the tiny object. " Wha-?" Natsu fell to the floor.

" Knock out gas. How'd you like that huh? Pinky." Daren nodded, grinning at his achievement. " Now, lets get moving."

* * *

" I've spoke to the doctor. They said Natsu's would be able to leave soon." Gray said.

" That's great!" Lucy exclaimed, " Then we can all go to school together and hang out like before." Lucy jumped around excited.

" I think your a little _too _excited."

" Guess your right." Lucy agreed.

" Juvia thinks its great. " Juvia said. " Lucy-san cares for her friends."

" Haha,"

" Excuse me, doctor." Lucy and the others looked at the counter where some doctors and a nurse stood.

" Yes?"

" One of the rooms door has been broken, and a strange group of teenaged boys came through the hall earlier entering the same room. I checked in a few moments ago. The patient isn't in his room. And a young lady was out cold on the floor." The nurse said.

" Oh my. Is she alright?"

" Yes, ma'am. I already looked at her."

" Thats good. Now the-"

" Excuse me." Lucy walked over to the doctor and the nurse, " But, could you please tell us what this patients name is?"

" Lucy?"

The doctor looked down at her clip board and showed it to the nurse who pointed to a certain number.

" The room is where, Natsu Dragneel is."

" Natsu?"

" Then, that ' young lady' is Erza!" Gray said.

Lucy and Gray ran down the hall. Juvia followed, " Thanks for your help!" Lucy yelled out. The doctor looked at them confused.

Lucy, Gray and Juvia ran to the door where Natsu's room is, and where Erza was currently staying. Lucy opened the door.

" Erza!"

" Lucy? Gray, Juvia?" Erza asked surprised.

" What happened?"

Erza sighed, " Daren."

" D-Daren? Y-you mean..." Lucy started.

" Yes, the same guy that chased you around last year, and the same one that broke out of prison."

" ..."

" Where's Natsu?"

" I don't know. When I came too, there was a nurse by my side."

" So then that means..."

" NATSU WAS KIDNAPPED?"

" That idiot."

" What do we do?"

" Tsk. This is going to be hard if we don't know where there taking him or what for." Erza said.

" Then I guess we'll just have to find out." Gray said.

" But how?"

" Daren has some gang members right? Like Zancrow?"

" Yeah."

" He's still after you."

" So then, sooner or later he'll send someone to get me?"

" Right, and when that happens."

" We'll beat the shit out of them and make them tell us." Gray concluded.

" That's the best we can do for now." Erza said.

" Then, we're going to continue on with what we would do." Juvia said.

* * *

**I apologize for the long wait, and it wasn't even a long chapter -_-. I'll still be trying to update as much as possible. **


	30. Chapter 30

Natsu awoke in a dark room. He wasn't exactly tied up. Only his hands were, tied behind his back. Natsu stretched out his legs to make sure they weren't tied up. Then he sat up, and then stood. He walked a short distance to make out the area, seeing if there was a lot of space or not.

_' Maybe its not a good idea to walk around.' _Natsu thought, now realizing that there was duck tape tapped across his mouth. He kept walking, only more slower, '_ I might run into something. Damn, if only there was light. Where the hell did they put me?' _

" Mmph!" Natsu grunted as he ran into a wall. ' _Well, at least I know where the wall is.' _Now he wished his hands weren't tied. Natsu backed up into the wall, and walked along side it hoping it would keep him from walking into another one. He reached a corner, and turned. Just a little further ahead of him, he felt a handle for a door. He slid down a bit so his arm reached it and tried to pull it down. It didn't budge.

_' Can't believe they actually remember to lock the door,' _Natsu kept moving forward, ' _Maybe there's a light switch somewhere.' _Natsu felt around as much as he could with his shoulder. He felt something. But just as he was about to try and push it, he heard something open, a metal door. Natsu turned around, the room slowly lighting up as the door opened. Natsu squinted as the bright light suddenly washed through the entire room, blinding him for a moment. He opened his eyes slowly, making out the figure in front of him. Zancrow. He walked up to Natsu and ripped the duck tape of.

" Ow. Should've known." Natsu muttered.

" Nice to see you again too," Zancrow said, " Daren just can't wait to see you again." Natsu looked around the room he was in, it was entirely white, no windows at all. Just the metal door which Zancrow was now standing.

" Could you," Natsu turned around moving his wrists, " Take these off, there uncomfortable."

" No can do. We're not all stupid, you know. You'll just try to fight us all. Even though you wouldn't be able to get very far." Zancrow said grinning, " This place is like a giant maze, you'll never find your way out. And nobody but us will ever find their way in."

_' Damn, I underestimated them. Th_ey _thought this through. Now what do I do?' _

" Well if that's true then there's no point in me even trying now is there?" Natsu replied.

Zancrow thought for a moment, " I guess there's no harm in untying you seeing as you can't do anything anyway." He untied the rope around his wrists. Natsu immediately rubbed his wrists, now showing red where the ropes were tied. Natsu looked up, _' I'm gonna have to try anyway, here it goes.'_ Natsu broke into a run, passing Zancrow, and into the hall beyond. It was a giant room with three ways to go. Natsu chose the closest to him, his right. He went straight and turned left, the only way to go, he came to another forked path. He took left again. Another left, right and straight ahead. Natsu started to think he was getting somewhere. Until he hit a dead end.

" Dammit." Natsu muttered, catching his breath. If only he could climb the walls to see from up there. But there was no foot hold and the wall was too high to jump up on. Natsu turned around and started to head back the way he came, hoping he'll find another pathway. But someone blocked his path. " Daren."

" Hey Natsu. Now, didn't Zancrow tell you? There's no way out for you." Daren walked up to Natsu and grabbed his arm. Natsu tried to yank it back. But Daren held his hand still. Natsu looked surprised, " Wonder how you can't pull yourself free from just my hand?" Natsu glared, " Easy, after knocking you out, we used a little potion I whipped up, weakens you for a while. Don't worry, you'll be back to normal soon. And when that happens, we'll just give you another one." Daren grinned.

" What do you want?"

" I told you before. I want you to tell me where Lucy is."

Natsu stared into his eyes, " No. I can't do that. Because, I don't know where she is now."

Daren glared dragging Natsu behind him as they walked through the maze, " Where _was _ she?"

" Dunno." By then, they reached the exit, back to where Natsu first came from. There Daren's entire group was standing around by a fire.

" You know I always hated you, even before you sent me to jail and took my Lucy." Daren said Shoving Natsu to his knees and pushed him down, stomach first to the ground. Zancrow and Midnight, held his hands behind his back keeping him still, while Daren walked over to the fire. " I won't give up. Your the only one I hate. And Lucy, I'll never do anything to her. Come on, I'll be her perfect boyfriend." Natsu said nothing. Daren grabbed an end of metal sticking from the fire. He pulled it out, showing the hot, glowing red, steel bar, waving it around in the air. " Too bad. But don't worry, I won't give up until I find her."

" If you want her so bad, why aren't you searching for her?" Natsu asked.

" I am. I already sent some of my men."

_' Lucy. You better be safe.' _ Natsu thought. Daren walked over and showed the hot metal to Natsu, bringing it close to his face. He brought his free hand and yanked off Natsu's scarf and pressed the burning steel against Natsu's neck. Natsu sucked in his breath, holding in his pained shout. Natsu felt the heat, burning through his flesh. Once Daren removed it, he could feel blood running down his neck. The pain after the steel was removed stung, and didn't go away. Daren through Natsu's scarf on his face and kicked him.

" Put him back in the room. I'll try later." Daren said walking away. Zancrow dragged Natsu into the room, shutting the door leaving him in total darkness once again. Natsu held one hand against the side of his neck, and his arm across his face. He didn't move from his spot.

_' Damn. This is pathetic,' _Natsu thought, _' I can't fight back like this." _

* * *

Lucy sat in her class, currently bored with the lecture the teacher was giving, she decided to doodle in her notebook. She couldn't help thinking, that she and the others could do something. Anything to catch Daren right now.

' _I wonder if Natsu's okay. I hope they aren't doing anything to him.' _Lucy thought. She scribbled on her paper. Sketching out a crappy drawing of herself and her friends Lucy laughed silently at her crude drawing, ' _I'm terrible at drawing, its hilarious.' _

_" _Ms. Heartfilia?" Lucy looked up. Her teacher was standing in front of her desk, the class was silent, everyone was facing her. Embarrassed Lucy answered.

" Y-yes?"

" This isn't art class. You're suppose to be taking notes." The teacher said.

" Yes sir. Sorry. I guess I spaced out."

" Well I'm _sorry _lecture is so boring to you Ms. Heartfilia." The teacher said, and walked back to the front of the class and continued talking. Lucy continued her doodle, but still listened to the lecture. She sighed.

* * *

It was lunch break. Levy was walking through the hall. Heading to the cafeteria.

" Alright, I know this isn't the time and all, with Natsu missing and Daren after Lu-chan. But I can't take it anymore. I have to say it. I need to know the answer." Levy rushed down the hall, until she ran into someone. She looked up to see the black haired teenager, with piercings, Gajeel.

" Gajeel?"

" If it isn't the shrimp."

Levy pouted, " It's not my fault I'm short!"

" I never said it was."

" You might as well have." Levy said and turned around, " What are you doing here anyway?"

" Heading to the cafeteria, why? I do go to this school, I have every right to be wandering in the hall. And how about you? What are you doing here?"

" Same. I'm going to the cafeteria."

" Well you do know your going the wrong way right. You passed it further down the hall." Gajeel pointed out.

" I-I guess I spaced out."

" Well, if there's nothing you want I'll just be going my way now." Gajeel said and started to walk past Levy.

" Wait." Gajeel stopped and turned around. " Um..."

" What is it? Spit it out already."

Levy glared, " I- I..."

" If you aren't going to say anything I'm leaving." Gajeel said.

" I think I like you! Even though your a total jerk, and act like you don't care about anything, I like you!" Levy shouted. Levy looked around hoping no one was around to hear that. She sighed when it was only her and Gajeel in the hall.

Gajeel stared at her speechless. Causing Levy to turn bright red. Levy shouted in distress, " AH! I-I didn't say that! Forget it." ' _Ah~ what am I saying? This is ridiculous Levy! Lu-chan going to laugh at you for this!" _ Levy tried running past Gajeel, but thanks to her small size he was able to grab her just as she reached him.

" Really now?" Gajeel said staring her in the eye. Levy squirmed trying to get out of his grasp. " Well then. Glad its not one sided." Levy froze.

" Y-you... Stupid! Stupid Stupid Gajeel!" Levy shouted, " If... If you lying, If your making fun of me I'll-"

Gajeel laughed, " I ain't lying shrimp." They both paused.

" That, that was easier than I thought. B- But I said I _think _S-so don't go thinking I'll... I'll start to... k-ki-" Levy started.

" Well, then I won't think that." Gajeel said, " Anyway Lets go. The other's are probably waiting for us."

* * *

" Levy-chan? " Lucy said, surprised to hear her little friend just confessed to a boy she had a crush on, " That's awesome!" Lucy cheered. Erza sat there speechless.

" L-Levy. I-I never knew you were interested in him! Are you g-going to go on a d-date?" Erza stuttered, happy for her friend.

" N-NO!" Levy cried out, embarrassed by the attention the other girls were giving her.

" Juvia's happy for you," Juvia said.

The boy's were congratulating Gajeel on finally getting a girl. Fist bumping him and jumping him.

" That's cool man!" Gray said.

" That's Man!" Elfman yelled." Well, he didn't exactly do anything, Levy's the one that confessed." Jellal pointed out. But they ignored him.

" At least we have some good news for Natsu when he comes back." Mira said, clasping her hands together. The group went silent.

" If he even comes back," Lucy muttered. Erza's cell rang. Erza picked it up.

" Yes? Ultear?"

Gray looked up.

" A strange area huh? Your gonna what now? If that's true, wouldn't it be... I see. Yes please do." Erza hung up.

" What was it? What did Ultear have to say?" Gray asked.

Erza looked up, " She says she found a building. She caught glimpse of a member of Daren's gang. She's going to infiltrate the building along with a group of cops. She said she'll call us back if she finds anything, or anyone."

" Hopefully she finds something."

" That was fast. Ultear's pretty awesome huh?" Lisanna commented.

* * *

Natsu cradled his bad arm, holding it from the elbow.

_' Dammit, how long was I here?' _Natsu thought. Daren came in multiple times, asking the same question that Natsu couldn't answer. And not just because he didn't want him to know where Lucy was. He had no idea where she was at the time. Well, he knew she could be at school. But he hoped that she would avoid any member of Daren's gang. Each time Daren came in, he'd either came in with the drug they used to keep him from gaining his strength back or with the questions and beat him up if he didn't answer, first the burn, then the knives, and now he broke his arm. ' _If only they didn't drug me. I would've beaten the crap out of them by now.' _Natsu thought. Natsu was tired. He tried not to fall asleep. He didn't want them to try anything on him if he was out cold.

The door opened and Daren came in once again. Holding the usual knife. Natsu sat up slowly, his head was starting to ache. Natsu spat out blood. " Back again are you?" Natsu asked.

" So, are you going to speak?"

" I already told you. I don't know where she is right now." Daren punched Natsu, and grabbed his broken arm. Natsu yelled out, and kicked as hard as he could in his drugged state. The blow connected with Daren's jaw and he let go of his arm. Natsu fell back.

Daren hissed. Daren reached out and grabbed Natsu's scarf. Natsu reached forward. ' _If physical blows won't do any good against him I'll just do this.' _Natsu bit Daren's hand as hard as he could. Daren screamed, pulling his hand back. Natsu spat on the ground and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt on his good arm. Daren glared.

" Daren!" Zancrow yelled. Daren turned around, " This isn't good. The cops, they've found this place."

Daren cursed, " We're leaving get the others."

" What about him?"

" We're bringing him with us. As long as we have him, Lucy will come find us eventually."

' _So that's what their planning.' _ Natsu thought. Daren walked up to Natsu, '_ Now what?' _Natsu looked up as Daren pulled Natsu up and stuck something that pricked his neck. Natsu winced.

" Lets go Zancrow." A large man walked up to Natsu and picked him up. The man turned around and Followed the others. Natsu was faceing the direction behind them, Natsu felt his eyelids getting heavier. He yanked his scarf, now he could see that it was stained in his blood, he took it off and dropped it on the floor.

_' Erza, You better find away to get us. Gray... I hate to think this, but you better keep Lucy by you. And you better keep her safe.' _Natsu thought before he blacked out.

* * *

Erza and the others were leaving the school campus.

" I guess it'll be safer for us all to stay together. Even when we sleep. So we're all staying at Lucy's place," Erza announced.

" Why my place?" Lucy asked. But no one answered, Erza's phone rang again.

" Hello? Ultear, did you find something? What? Are you sure? Yes, we're coming right now." Erza said hanging up.

" W-what is it this time?"

" Ultear found something. Lets go." Erza said.

They ran down the street. Ultear gave them the directions. And when they arrived. They found a tall building. Outside was a street full of police cars. Erza was the first to walk in followed by the others. Inside, a wall went from across the room , so all they saw was the wall and one small opening where Ultear stood waiting for them. " This entire building is a maze, we sent out some people to find the way to the other side, and we did."

" Ultear, did you find anything?" Erza asked.

Ultear held out a scaly white scarf stained red with blood. " That's Natsu's" Lucy said, " Where is he? Is he here?" Her voice was filled with worry."

Ultear shook her head, " Afraid he isn't. But if this is Natsu's then Daren and his gang was here, which means we'll be searching this area for any clues." Ultear said, " I'm lucky I even found this place." Ultear looked at Lucy, " Lucy, be careful, its you that Daren is really after."

Lucy nodded, ' _Which means it's my fault Natsu was abducted.' _ She thought.

* * *

**I have to say this is the longest chapter I made so far, I think anyway. **

**Sorry for the late update again, my computer was slow and kept deleting my work, when I hit save the browser would say it lost connection. I'm just glad its working now.**

**Hope this chapter is good. :)**

**Please Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

Natsu woke again to yet another dark room. The drug wore off, and this time he wasn't tied up, so it was easier to move around and find the light switch. The room was entirely white. There was no door. No windows. Nothing. The floor was metal, along with the roof. And the walls, well it was glass, but it was unbreakable. Natsu tried punching it, but all that happened was a loud echo of his fist pounding the glass. He was in a large Glass cage with no means of escape. The only thing Natsu could do was sit and wait for something to happen. Natsu didn't like that idea. But punching the glass wasn't going to help. Natsu kicked the floor and stared out through the glass. On the outside, he saw a small room, with a glass window that faced him, and there were people inside.

" Natsu Dragneel." Natsu recognized this voice, " I'm going to ask you again. Where is Lucy Heartfilia?" The voice came from a speaker that he found on the floor hidden well within the steel.

' _This guy just won't shut up," _Natsu thought, " Why exactly are you so obsessed on finding her?" Natsu asked, not bothering to answer the question he was given.

" ... "

" Do you even love her? Or are you being forced to do this? Whats your motive? " Natsu demanded, " Because if you truly did love her, you wouldn't try to hurt her."

" I'm not trying to hurt her!" Daren shouted through the speaker, " You don't even _Know _me. "

" Lucy doesn't like you."

" I don't care, " Daren muttered.

" I'm going to take a wild guess. Your from a rich family like Lucy. Her father was forcing her to marry you. Don't tell me your parents are doing the same to you? What will they do? Disown you? Lucy had the same problem. She didn't go with her father's wishes. She rather get disowned than to be with someone she doesn't even love." Natsu said.

Daren growled, " Unlike her, I'd rather keep my home, my money and my family."

" Parents don't just go telling their kids to do something for their own personal benefits. All they want from you is an heir for their company, am I right? They don't care about how happy or sad or pissed."

" ..."

" I'm right aren't I?" Natsu asked, " You can stop searching for Lucy, get someone you actually like..."

" I'm afraid not. See, I don't listen to some pink haired idiot. I do things my own way."

" But that's not your own way."

" Shut up!" Daren shouted, " Zancrow. I want you to take care of him. Midnight, go look for Lucy."

" Right," Midnight said and ran off.

" Now, how 'bout we play a little?" Zancrow laughed, " I'll beat you 'till you can't move." He walked through a hidden glass door. Natsu backed up.

* * *

Lucy paced around her room. Gray was sitting on a chair, and Erza was drying her hair.

" Lucy..."

" Yeah?" Lucy stopped walking and turned around.

" It's fine you know, "

" No, no its not. Daren wants me, but it's not because he loves me." Lucy said.

" He doesn't?" Erza asked, " Then why-"

" Our parents wanted us to get married, we both come from rich families. They both want to join each other and make an even better company, they need an heir, so my father forced me to marry Daren, and his parents did the same. But since I refused, and my father disowned me... I'm guessing he's getting Daren to get me, " Lucy said, " I'm not waiting for them to get me, I"ll go to them instead."

" You can't! Lucy you don't know what they'll do to you." Gray said.

" We don't know what their doing to Natsu! Besides he won't hurt me, he needs me to bring back to my father." Lucy argued.

Erza sighed, " We'll come with you then."

" No, he's only looking for me. I doubt they'll come to me if you guys are around."

" They came when Erza was with Natsu."

Lucy looked off to the side, " Fine you'll come."

Gray and Erza smiled, " Alright I guess, we'll just walk around outside until someone finds us huh?"

* * *

Midnight wondered down the street, where he was told Lucy and her friends go to school. When he walked by, the school was empty.

" Damn, Daren. Making me do all the work..." Midnight turned around to head back down a different path, but stopped when he saw a blonde girl, a red haired girl followed by a guy with black spiky hair. Midnight smiled and walked towards them. The girls looked up.

" Hey there Lucy," Midnight said waving. Lucy glared.

" Daren sent you right? Take us to him." She demanded.

" What? All of you, sorry but I was told to just bring you princess."

Lucy sighed and turned to Erza, " If Daren wants to see her, he's gonna have to see us too."

" I don't really care, I'm bringing the blonde, follow if you really want to come..." Midnight grabbed Lucy and walked off. ' _Honestly, Why couldn't I be the one to find the pink haired bastard? It's always Zancrow..." _Midnight complained in his thoughts.

* * *

Erza and Gray followed Midnight. When they came to a dead end in the street alley, Midnight shoved a large trash bin revealing a whole in the wall. It led down.

" So you guys stay in some basement? Or the sewer? " Erza asked.

Midnight shook his head, " No, 'course not. It's a short cut." Lucy went in first and followed the path. Midnight pointed to the right and they went that way. When they made it back outside, they realized the made it on the other side of the town. Midnight took the lead again and showed them a nice sized house, freshly painted. He opened the door and motioned for them to enter. He locked it once they all came in. Lucy looked around, the room was large despite the outside look.

" There's a door over there," Midnight pointed, and sat down on a couch, " Daren's in there." He said lazily and laid down. Gray shrugged and opened the door peering inside. He walked in followed by Lucy, then Erza.

* * *

Natsu smiled, Thought he couldn't use his bad arm it didn't mean he couldn't fight. Natsu kicked low, throwing Zancrow off his feet as he tried to close in on him. Zancrow threw himself up, Natsu balled up his fist and struck Zancrow in the face. Natsu kicked him in the chin.

" Whats wrong man? Lost your confidence?" Natsu taunted.

Zancrow growled, " You... were just lucky." Zancrow ran fast. He kicked Natsu in the stomach, and slammed his head against the glass. Natsu used Zancrow and jumped onto him, pushing him over. Zancrow hit the floor, hard. Natsu kneed his throat before he could move, and tried holding one arm down.

" Not bad for a kid with a broken arm, " Zancrow commented. Before either of them could make another move the door opened. Natsu looked up, and Zancrow turned his head.

' _Lucy!' _Natsu's eyes widened. _' They found her? ' _

__Zancrow kicked Natsu off of him. " Hey Daren! You see that? Your blonde chick's here!" Zancrow laughed.

" I see that," Daren replied through the speaker. Natsu watched as Erza, Gray and Lucy walked in. No one came in after them.

" Lucy!" Natsu yelled, " Gray, Erza, why are you guys here? Why'd you come?"

" Natsu!" Lucy cried and ran over to the glass box. Zancrow exited the glass. Natsu stood up and walked over. " What'd they do to you?" She whispered.

" I'm fine, " Natsu muttered looking past her at Daren and glared.

" No, your not, " Lucy muttered. She turned around, " I'm here! Now tell me, why. Why are you doing something you don't want to do?"

" I am, actually. " Daren said walking over to the two of them, " Unlike you. Maybe I _don't _love you. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that I have a home to stay in, and a hot chick."

" Will that make you happy? If you find some girl you actually like, you can't have her and me. You're parents, all they want is money. "

Daren looked away " Funny, the pink haired idiot said the same thing."

" There's nothing fortunate about having your fate decided for you, you have to grab your own happiness." Lucy turned her attention to Natsu, " We came here ourselves, mostly to find you. We found your scarf by the way." Lucy added.

Natsu smiled, " Nice... uh, speech."

Lucy laughed, " Daren. You know, if you go back to the cops. They won't add any more time on your sentence. You'll still be able to leave later. Then you can do whatever you want in your life. You don't need to be told what to do with it, as long as you don't want that to happen."

Midnight stormed in, " There is no FUCKIN'WAY, I am _Not _going back to that hellhole."

" That ' hell hole,' was your own doing." Gray said.

Midnight grabbed Daren by the collar of his shirt, " I came all this way, helping you get this girly, and your gonna back down?"

" I never said I was going to back down." Daren reply ripping himself free.

" You Are!" Midnight shouted, " I can see it in your eyes! You know what she said was true, you wanted nothing to do with your parents! Your just a kid with no life so you ended up doing what they said! What the hell are you gonna do!"

" I'm cool with this, " Zancrow said, " I got paid."

" No one asked you," Midnight growled, " I sure as hell ain't goin' back."

" Then don't. Let the cops search for you every single day of your life. Or leave the country, the town perhaps. Do things your way. No. One. Cares." Natsu said rolling his eyes. ' _As long as you're not going after Lucy it doesn't matter. _'

Midnight turned and raised his fist. Erza stepped in front and grabbed his face, and pushed him into the wall. Grabbed his shirt and kicked him in the crouch. Midnight whimpered.

" You're either going to leave and never come back, or turn yourself in with your buddies you got that!" Erza said, " Or I'm going to make your life painful as hell."

Midnight nodded fast.

" Well he sure changed his mind quick." Gray said. Erza went outside to call Ultear. Gray watched Daren and his small gang. Lucy stayed with Natsu and sat down. She stared at the burned mark on his neck.

" That's going to leave a scar." Lucy noted.

" That's fine, doesn't really matter because of my scarf." Natsu said.

" Does it hurt?"

Natsu turned to her. Her face was full of worry so he shook his head, " No. Just... stings a little, but that's all."

" I'm glad your alright. I was, worried you know?"

" Hey, I wanted to tell you something, but I wasn't sure when to say it-"

" Alright everyone I called Ultear and she's bringing the cops." She looked at Natsu, " And the ambulance. They'll be here soon." Erza lead Daren and the gang out. Gray followed behind to make sure none wondered off somewhere.

" W-wait. Does that mean... I'm going to stay in the hospital _again?" _Natsu asked annoyed. Lucy laughed and hugged Natsu.

" Don't worry! They won't be kidnapping you again!"

" That's not-"

" Hurry up! " Erza shouted, " Or we're going to leave you there!"

" Come on, " Lucy grabbed Natsu's good arm and led him outside.

" I just don't want to be sitting there for days again..." Natsu muttered to himself.

* * *

**I saw the request for Aries. I'll try to add her :)**

**The story is getting close to the end.**

**Yeah, I guess Daren gave in too easily, but hey, the obsessive 'lover' is leaving XD**

**But is it forever? ? ?**

**Please Review! **

**I'm glad everyone's liking this story! I never thought I'd actually make this, this long. :o And I didn't think It would come out very good, but you guys seem to like it, I'm glad! Thanks for reading so far! Till the next update :)**


	32. Chapter 32

Natsu sat on his bed, in the hospital, in the exact same room in the exact same hospital as last time. Also accompanied by Erza, once again. Natsu groaned in frustration as Erza looked through one of her books. Well to be more exact, Natsu's textbook. Erza decided to help Natsu catch up on some school work he missed.

" Alright, I guess we're all done." Erza announced shutting the book closed.

" FINALLY!" Natsu yelled. The door opened and Lucy came walking in holding 2 white boxes.

" I see someone's done studying," Lucy smiled handing a box to Erza. Gray came in along with Wendy and Juvia.

" Yup, Now I can finally do something that has nothing to do with school," Natsu smiled.

" Like... eating cake?" Lucy laughed holding out the other box. It was Erza's favorite cake, Strawberry cake.

" I got Erza her own boxing knowing how much she loves the stuff," Lucy whispered to Natsu, " I can't believe she can eat so much and not gain any weight!"

" Maybe because she takes fighting lessons, then teaches them to others." Natsu said grabbing a plastic fork and sticking it into the cake taking a bite, Lucy moved the box away from him.

" This is to share with _everyone _else."

Natsu just licked his fork clean until Lucy sliced it and handed it out. Once everyone started eating Natsu looked at Wendy, " Hey, Wendy, Mom doesn't know about this does she?" Natsu asked gesturing to his injured self. Wendy shook her head and swallowed the piece of cake she had in her mouth.

" Nope, She doesn't know about anything that happened."

" Makarov thought it'd be best not to worry anyone else." Erza said stuffing herself with her cake.

" That's good. Knowing Igneel he'd probably kill me for losing the first fight..." Natsu muttered, " So... did they say when I could leave?"

" Couple days or so." Lucy replied.

" Hey, where's Jellal? I thought he said he would come over." Gray asked.

" He said he was waiting for Erza... outside." Lucy said.

Erza stood up and walked out of the room, " Well, that was quick."

" Natsu-nii!" Wendy whispered, " I heard that your schools holding a dance!"

Natsu swallowed his cake and coughed, " What? Why are you telling me this?"

Wendy shrugged, " I dont' know. I thought maybe you'd like to take Lu-"

Natsu covered her mouth and looked at Lucy who seemed to be engaged in a conversation with Gray.

" She already knows you like her nii-san," Wendy said rolling her eyes.

" Yeah, yeah... when is it?"

Wendy smiled, " A week from now."

Natsu continued to finish his cake. He'll see what the guys had to say about the dance later.

* * *

Three days after staying in the hospital Natsu decided to hang out with the guys. They all were talking about the dance, teasing each other about who they obviously liked.

" So, Jellal buddy, I hear your asking Erza !" Gray exclaimed.

" Of course he is you idiots," Gajeel laughed.

" Shut up, you guys sound like the girls" Jellal said. They all laughed.

" Alright, Alright. It's not like We're _all _excited about this. Except Jellal."

Jellal glared.

" Okay so we're all going. Which means we all pretty much need to bring someone, or we're just going to end up going with a friend, and that won't do. Unless your fine looking gay." Gajeel said.

" So, then I guess you've decided to take Levy?" Jellal asked.

" What! Course not!"

Everyone but Gajeel laughed, " You're blushing man! Haha!"

" Alright, enough of this, I just want this to be over with. Stupid dance," Gajeel muttered.

" Well unlike the girls who are probably out shopping looking for a dance and wondering who in the school would ask them out, We shall go the the arcade." Gray said.

" Alright! Finally something fun to do, I'm tired of sitting around," Natsu said. They starting walking to the closest arcade.

" So, then. Natsu, You're the only one that doesn't have an official girlfriend. Well, besides Gajeel."

" Hey!"

" Which means we'll be placing bets on you. Jellal here thinks you guys will be asking your girls to become yours. I think... That's so never gonna happen!" Gray laughed, " I just can't see it! Gajeel's too rough, Natsu's so stupid!"

Gajeel and Natsu both glared at them.

" Of course If you do manage to ask them, I'll here by pay for any lunch or dinner for a month," Gray said.

Natsu grinned, " Then I guess you're completely sure of yourself, Sure you don't want to rethink that? You could be wasting a lot of money there, and I mean a_ lot_." ' _Because when you lose I'll make sure to eat as much as I want! _' Natsu thought to himself, _' This will be simple.' _

" How much did you guys bet each other?" Gajeel asked curiously. Not liking how Gray was so sure of himself.

" Uh, $100?"

" Look who's stupid here," Gajeel muttered, " We'll see who'll be laughing Fullbuster..." Natsu laughed.

* * *

Lucy took a look through every store she could find. Erza, Juvia, Levy and Lisanna were with her. They stopped at one store and took a look at the dresses. Erza tried on a long silky purple one with orange and red flowers along the bottom, with White opened toed heels. She wore her hair up in a purple ribbon.

" How do I look?" She ask spinning around so they could all see.

" It looks great on you." Levy said.

" It suits you quite well," Lucy complimented.

" Juvia thinks you should get that one."

Erza nodded. This time Juvia went and tried on her dress. Juvia came out with a light blue loose dress that flowed to her knees with pink ribbon tied around the waist and skinny straps, her heels were also blue.

" Blue actually fits you well, Along with your hair." Levy said.

Juvia smiled and walked around, " Juvia hopes Gray-sama will like it!"

Lucy went in and tried on her pink frilly dress covered in white polka dots, a couple inches higher than her knees. She wore her hair in a bun tied by a red ribbon.

" Aww! Lu-chan your so cute!" Levy fawned.

" Thanks Levy-chan!" Lucy said, " Now, try yours on! I bet you'll look adorable!"

Levy did just that. She came out with an orange dress not very long, laced with white ribbons, her hair tied up in the usual colorful ribbon. And her shoes were also white.

" It's not really fancy or anything. But at least I can move easily." Levy said smiling, " Do I look okay?"

" You look fine Levy-chan! The color makes you look so cute!"

Lisanna wore a light blue long dress, and white silk gloves there wasn't much designs on it but it was still pretty.

" Now, lets buy this and go somewhere to relax." Erza said. They changed back into their regular clothing and walked over to the cashier. Paying for the dresses. They started walking down the street heading towards the beach.

" Did Jellal ask you Erza?" Lisanna asked. Erza's face flushed. She looked down quickly.

" U-uh, y-yeah, he did a-actually." Lucy and Levy giggled.

" J-Juvia's going with Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted.

" How about you Lucy? Levy? Lisanna?"

" I decided to hang out with Mira-nee and Elf-nii," Lisanna shrugged.

" Um, well we haven't exactly been asked yet..." Levy answered blushing, " But I'm sure he'll ask!"

Everyone looked at Levy, " who?"

" Uh, no one. Sorry." Levy turned around so no one could see her face. They arrived at the beach. Lucy and Levy ran across the sand to get to the ocean.

" I'm so glad I wore shorts today!" Lucy mumbled, feeling the cold ocean water soak her feet. Levy walked in. A small wave formed pushing Levy down, completely soaking her. Levy gasped as the salty water entered her mouth. She coughed it up.

" Aw, now I'm wet..."

Lucy splashed some water on Levy, " Now your even more wet!"

" Ah!" Levy in turn pushed Lucy into the water, " And now... so are you!" Levy laughed. They continued to splash each other until the salt water covered them entirely. Erza sat on the sand enjoying the sun, while Juvia and Lisanna tried making a sand castle. They smirked at each other, destroying each other's creation. Lucy and Levy left the water squeezing the water from their shirts. Juvia and Lisanna looked at them before laughing.

" I'm glad we can finally enjoy the school year. " Lucy said. Erza smiled.

" It is nice. Not having to be extra careful. Now I can get back to making sure the students are behaving themselves. I'm still the school prefect you know."

" And we'll be able to look at some books!" Levy exclaimed. Lucy Nodded.

" Juvia will get to be with Gray-sama more!" Juvia blushed and started fantasizing. " Ahh~ Gray-sama!"

" Not to mention you'll be with him during the dance." Lisanna nudged Juvia with her elbow.

" Now come, we should be going before the sun sets." Erza said.

* * *

" What the hell man! Not cool! I was totally winning!" Natsu yelled slamming the machine.

" Hey, a fighting game means a fight, I beat up your character, which means _I _win." Gray said.

" It's not my fault this damn character can't take a punch!"

" You're right, its you who was playing it. That character could've blocked it you know."

" I'll fight you right now Gray! Lets see which one of us is stronger!" Natsu yelled pointing a finger at Gray.

" Your on!"

" Oh ho, I'm definitely joining this fight. "Gajeel said. Jellal sighed.

" As long as Erza isn't here we'll be able to see who'll win!" Natsu held up his fists. Gray and Gajeel charged at him. Gray aimed his fist for Natsu's face. Gajeel did a low kick. Natsu blocked the kick with one leg and grabbed Gray's fist and twisted his arm and threw him into Gajeel. Gajeel punched Gray and shoved him out of the way.

" I figured you boy's would be here." They looked up.

" E-Erza?"

" You were fighting again!"

" N-no we weren't we were just... uh," Natsu started.

" Figuring out who's gonna play the next game." Gray finished.

" We're definitely not fighting! Right?"

" Yeah!"

" Erza, how did you even know we were here? " Jellal asked.

" Simple, Levy thought you guys might be out fooling around." Erza answered. Levy shrugged.

" Good timing." Gray said, " Because Natsu and Gajeel here have something to ask." Gray said smirking and pushed them in front of the girls.

" W-we do?"

" Don't forget the bet." Jellal said.

" What ever! I was going to ask anyway, bet or no bet. Though the bet makes it even more fun." Natsu said. " Lucy!"

" Y-yes?"

" The dance... I-I'd like you to come with me." Lucy stared at him and smiled.

" Of course."

" Really?"

" No."

" Huh?"

" I'm kidding," Lucy laughed, " Of course I'll go with you!" Natsu smiled back.

" Guess that just leaves you Gajeel." Natsu slapped Gajeel on the back. Gajeel glared.

" Levy, its not like I actually want to do this but, your coming to the dance with me."

" That wasn't exactly asking..." Gray muttered.

" ... I guess it counts." Jellal said.

" W-well its not like I have a choice or anything, I guess I'll go with you." Levy said looking off to the side blushing.

" So! That mean's everyone is going, good! Now then, you boys need to go find yourselves some thing appropriate to wear at the dance. Tomorrow, I shall personally take you to a great store where they sell very nice clothing." Erza said.

" Uh, n-no. We'll manage by ourselves." Gray and Natsu said.

" There's no way I'll go off somewhere with her!" Natsu whispered.

" She's crazy." Gray whispered back.

" I'm sorry did you say something?" Erza glared holding her fist up.

" N-nothing!"

" Tomorrow 9:00 am sharp! And if your late..." Erza said. They already knew what would happen if they disobeyed Erza. Girl or not she was strong as hell. Natsu and Gray nodded their heads quickly and returned to playing their video game.

* * *

**Please review **


End file.
